Dernières volontés et testament
by la pitchoune
Summary: Alors comme ça, Draco a préféré Dumbledore à Voldemort ! Alors comme ça, Draco a trahi Lucius ! Et il croit s'en tirer comme ça ?Parfait ! Et bien, ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problème de supporter une sang de bourbe pour le restant de ses jours.gnark
1. Quand il y a une volonté

**Dernières volontés et testament**

Une fiction de Hasapi. Traduction par la pitchoune.

Chapitre 1 : Quand il y a une volonté.

Draco s'appuya sur la tête de son lit en acajou, observant l'horloge de grand-père sur le mur lointain de sa chambre spacieuse. 12:07. Il devait rencontrer le notaire de son père à 1:00 pour la lecture des dernières volontés et du testament de Lucius. Il soupira, levant les yeux sur le dais d'un vert-sombre de son lit à baldaquin. Il n'était même pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il y allait. Après tout, il était le fils unique de son père, il était donc évident qu'il hériterait de tout.

Mais quand il avait tenu ces propos à M. Janis, le vieil homme avait hésité, son visage âgé se ridant dans un froncement de sourcils, et avait dit « Je ne considèrerais rien comme acquis, mon garçon. » Il avait secoué sa tête grise, accordé au jeune sorcier un demi-sourire, et était parti.

Draco soupira. M. Janis, selon toute vraisemblance, savait de quoi il parlait –et de toute évidence, il savait quelque chose que Draco ignorait. C'était une situation qui avait toujours ennuyé Draco. Il détestait quand quelqu'un savait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas, parce que cette personne le regardait toujours de haut. C'était la raison pour laquelle il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à savoir tout ce qu'il pouvait d'une situation avant de s'y engager. Il supposait que ça avait un rapport avec les restes de l'entraînement des Aurors qui imprégnaient encore sa conscience.

A la vérité, il était encore un peu effrayé. Lucius avait découvert pendant la bataille finale que la loyauté de Draco allait à Dumbledore, pas à Voldemort, et avant d'avoir été envoyé à Azkaban, l'aîné des Malfoy avait rencontré M. Janis. Draco ne pouvait que supposer que Lucius avait mis à jour son testament, ce que Lucius n'avait pas fait depuis, pour autant qu'il sache, la naissance de Draco.

Draco secoua la tête, passant une main dans ses mèches blond-clair. Il les avait coupées assez court, au moins ce qui aurait été court du point de vue de son père. Il n'était même pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il se souciait encore de ce que son père pensait –cet homme était mort après tout. Il était mort deux ans après son retrait d'Azkaban. « Bon débarras », murmura Draco, se levant soudainement et marchant jusqu'à l'armoire placée à quelques pas de son lit. Il ouvrit d'un coup sec le tiroir du haut, fouillant sans cérémonie entre les paires de chaussettes et les sous-vêtements.

Il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait –une photo de sa mère. Sur celle-ci, elle était… heureuse, une émotion qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu montrer durant tout le temps où il avait vécu et grandi auprès d'elle. Les chevaux blond clair qu'il avait toujours vus confinés dans un chignon strict volaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux riaient, la fille du portrait lui faisait des clins d'œil et retroussait son nez de temps en temps. Il soupira, se demandant encore pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laissé dehors alors qu'il semblait la regarder tous les jours.

Il connaissait la raison, vraiment. Ca lui faisait penser. Ca lui faisait penser à sa mère, et ça lui faisait penser à son père, et ça lui faisait penser à leur mariage… Et ça lui faisait se demander si jamais il se mariait, s'il entrerait jamais dans l'horrible état que l'on considérait comme 'le mariage'.

Draco remit lentement le portrait sous les vêtements, les arrangeant de façon à ce que la photo soit couverte. Il ferma le tiroir et reposa sa tête contre le sommet de l'armoire, se demandant ce qui avait fait que sa mère avait perdu son sourire. Est-ce que ça avait été soudain ? Y avait-il eu un événement qui avait tout changé ? Ou avait-ce été un lent processus par étapes, si lent qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué ce changement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait. Tout irait bien.

Hermione Lynne Granger, vingt-trois ans, un mètre et cinquante-sept centimètres _(Note de la traductrice : en anglais dans le texte, ce sont des mesures, je vous le donne en mille... anglaises. Alors, pour ceux qui sont intéressés, Hermione fait en réalité cinq pieds et deux pouces ce qui correspond très exactement, parce que j'ai calculé, à 1,5708 mètre…)_ de hauteur, les cheveux ondulés châtains qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos quand ils étaient mouillés, était assise sur le bord du canapé au cuir lisse et mauve dans le salon de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec son amie Elizabeth. Elle fixait une feuille de parchemin, ses cheveux, qui étaient dénoués, cachant son visage ; la feuille disait dans une écriture fine et précise :

_Mlle Hermione Granger, la Compagnie de Janis et Gregory requière votre présence pour la lecture des dernières volontés et du testament de Lucius Xavier Malfoy. Vous êtes nommée dans le testament. S'il vous plaît, soyez présente à 1:00 de l'après midi ce lundi 28 février._

_Veuillez agréer, Mademoiselle, l'expression de mes sentiments les meilleurs,_

_M. Edward Janis. _

Hermione n'avait toujours pas décidé si elle y allait ou pas. Elle regarda l'horloge. 12:31. Elle avait moins d'une demi-heure. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle était nommée dans le testament. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour elle d'y figurer, à moins que l'aîné des Malfoy ait décidé de la maudire une dernière fois ou quelque chose du genre. Il avait fait ça assez souvent, bien sûr, tout au long de la guerre, mais peut-être avait-il décidé que ce n'était pas assez. Elle savait qu'elle n'arrêterait jamais de le maudire que ce soit dans l'espace privé de son propre esprit ou tout haut.

Mais elle ne saurait jamais ce que le testament disait à moins d'y aller. Sa colocataire avait été catégorique à ce propos.

« Mione », Elizabeth avait insisté pour lui donner un surnom à la seconde où elles s'étaient rencontrées, malgré toutes ses protestations, « vas-y, tout simplement. Je sais que les Malfoy haïssent les moldus et les nés-de-moldus et tout mais et si… je ne sais pas, et s'il t'avait laissé un peu d'argent ? Tu sais que ce travail au Ministère ne paie pas tellement, et tu travailles là-bas depuis trois ans sans avoir eu de promotion ! »

Hermione soupira en se rappelant les paroles de son amie. C'était vrai. Elle n'avait pas réalisé quand elle s'était engagée –et avait donc accepté- que ce travail était une voie de garage. Mais une fois encore, un emploi au Ministère n'était pas facile à obtenir. Elle avait peur d'avoir été un peu comme Percy quand elle avait commencé –cherchant à plaire, et s'en fichant quand on lui marchait dessus (de façon figurative, bien sûr). Alors, maintenant, tout le monde le prenait pour acquis. Seulement, c'était pire que Percy parce qu'elle était une femme et née-de-moldue aussi, deux caractéristiques qui la discriminaient assez.

Toute cette discrimination l'agaçait, et elle s'en serait occupée –si elle en avait eu le temps. Ce travail lui mangeait la plupart de son temps et elle était payée le même salaire même quand elle faisait des heures supplémentaires –pas de temps comptabilisé en plus pour les employés du Ministère, pas de bonus…

Au moins elle avait Jeff. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Lui aussi était allé à Poudlard, bien qu'il ait été à Serdaigle, aussi bien que deux ans après elle. Elle ne se le rappelait pas de leur période d'école, mais une fois encore, elle n'avait pas fraternisé avec beaucoup de monde en dehors de sa propre maison et de ses classes. Ils s'étaient rencontrés officiellement au Ministère, à une soirée de rencontre entre collègues qui était tenue en l'honneur du premier anniversaire de la défaite de Voldemort, et ils sortaient ensemble depuis presque deux ans maintenant.

Malgré les potins qui disaient le contraire (ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans), ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Elle avait été tentée –oh oui, elle avait sans aucun doute été tentée. Viktor Krum, l'été après sa quatrième année ; bien qu'il n'ait rien tenté… de façon fâcheuse, ils étaient devenus assez proches quand elle avait paniqué. Ron, durant leur courte romance en sixième année, n'avait pas fait mieux que toute autre adolescent en termes de contrôle sur soi. Seamus, avec qui elle était sorti pendant une période de six mois pendant leur septième année, bien qu'elle doive admettre que c'est avec lui qu'elle avait été le plus proche. Et bien sûr, Jeff. Mais elle avait toujours dit non. Et heureusement, ils avaient toujours respecté ses souhaits.

Hermione était à peu près certaine que Jeff allait lui demander de l'épouser bientôt. Après tout, ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans. Certainement, la prochaine étape était le mariage ? Elle savait qu'il pensait que la prochaine étape était le sexe, mais il ne l'avait pressée pas, ni même ne lui avait demandée depuis au moins deux mois. A son avis, il ne respectait pas seulement ses souhaits, mais il la laissait aussi se faire à l'idée d'eux ensemble. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle avait entendu d'une source très fiable (ne prêtez pas attention au fait qu'elle l'avait surpris en cachette d'un des ragots au travail) que Jeff avait été vu dans une bijouterie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle regarda encore l'affichage de l'horloge digitale. Il était 12:58 : le moment de se décider.

La née-de-moldus de vingt-trois ans se leva, se concentra –et elle était partie.

Draco entra dans le bureau de M. Janis, un mauvais pressentiment au creux de son estomac. Il n'y avait vraiment rien qui pouvait expliquer un tel pressentiment, puisque M. Janis s'était toujours assuré de garder dans son bureau une atmosphère légère et insouciante. Normalement Draco était vraiment calme et composé mais là tout de suite, il était assez à l'opposé. Deux secondes plus tard, ce sentiment sembla bien placé quand il vit Hermione Granger, cheveux touffus et tout, assise en face du bureau de M. Janis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », lui sourit-il avec mépris. Elle portait une robe d'un bordeaux sombre qui était vraiment lâche –ça n'avait sûrement pas été taillé sur mesure- et ses cheveux touffus étaient noués à la base de son cou, quelques boucles sauvages échappées reposant sur son cou. C'était ces cheveux qui l'avaient déstabilisé comme il n'en avait jamais vu sortir de son chignon. Elle lui avait toujours rappelé assez étrangement McGonagall, surtout quand il l'avait vue aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix après leur remise des diplômes.

Elle se tourna et le fixa, ses yeux marrons lançant des éclairs. Draco connaissait ce regard : en général il arrivait juste avant qu'elle ne fasse une remarque sournoise à propos de son héritage ou spéculait sur combien inné il était. Avant qu'elle ne puisse parler –ce pour quoi Draco fut reconnaissant- une voix s'élevla derrière lui.

« Mlle Granger est là sur ma demande, M. Malfoy. Il semble qu'elle soit nommée dans le testament de votre père. » Les sourcils de Draco se levèrent. M. Janis –comme c'est lui qui avait parlé- continua, de l'ennui presque dans sa voix. « Prendrez-vous un siège M. Malfoy ? »

Draco s'assit dans la seule chaise disponible –qui se trouvait être à côté de Granger. M. Janis marcha derrière son grand et impeccablement propre bureau (les avocats étaient assez effrayants de ce domaine, surtout Janis), disposant une pile de parchemin jaunis sur la surface brillante. Il sourit et s'adossa à son siège ; Draco aurait pu jurer que le costume noir qu'il portait était amidonné comme il avait vaguement entendu un craquellement tandis que le tissu ployait sous le poids de son propriétaire.

« Alors, une autre personne était censée être là », Janis jeta un coup d'œil aux notes écrites dans une petite écriture d'une main méticuleuse, « une Mlle Parkinson. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne puisse venir comme elle est en Grèce pour sa lune de miel. » M. Janis sourit, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une joie feinte (bien que certains l'attribueraient à son vieil âge). « Aussi, nous allons commencer. »

M. Janis se racla la gorge. « J'ai besoin que tous les deux, vous signez la déposition indiquant que vous n'allez pas contester quoi que ce soit dans le contexte de ce testament ou faire aucune tentative de le changer, que ce soit par la fore physique ou par la force de votre volonté. » Il ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit deux feuilles de papier et les tendit à Draco et Mlle Granger. Cette dernière fronça des sourcils, parcourant l'article dans son intégralité, pendant que Draco semblait ennuyé et levait un sourcil à Janis, attendant que l'avocat lui tendît une plume avec laquelle signer.

La bouche de Janis se tordit. Le garçon Malfoy grandissait pour ressembler de plus en plus à son père, qu'il le sache ou non. Tout aussi exigeant et pas moins clément. Tel père, tel fils. Janis tendit à Draco sa plume, poussant vers lui le flacon d'encre. Draco signa d'un geste théâtral, faisant d'étranges gribouillis avec le y à la fin de son nom ; Janis avait vu la signature de Draco –et vu le garçon signer- assez souvent pour savoir précisément à quoi elle ressemblait même si elle était retournée.

Draco lui rendit la plume, ignorant délibérément la main tendue d'Hermione. Janis la lui tendit, levant un sourcil à Draco. En temps normal, il était un jeune homme assez gentil, surtout envers les femmes. Janis ne pouvait que deviner ce qui, chez Mlle Granger, faisait que Draco la haïssait autant. Il aurait pensé qu'elle était la maîtresse de Lucius, mais ayant lu le testament… Bien, il supposa que c'était toujours une possibilité, mais il connaissait Lucius –mieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en fait.

Janis rassembla les parchemins et les plaça sur le côté droit de son bureau, le plus près de lui possible. Il ouvrit le testament à la première page et commença à lire.

_« Section 1.a_

_Moi, Lucius Xavier Malfoy, au moment de ma mort, laisse tous mes titres, propriétés et terres en ma possession à mon fils, Draco Lucius Malfoy. »_

Hermione roula des yeux, s'adossant à sa chaise tandis que Draco souriait. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à rester assise ici pour trop longtemps, comme Lucius laisserait probablement tout à Draco avant de la maudire une dernière fois. Au moins, l'avocat semblait assez gentil. C'était une faible compensation mais c'était mieux que rien.

_« Section 1.b_

_Cependant, seulement dans le cas de son mariage avec Mlle Granger devront absolument tous les fonds en mon nom lui être transférés. »_

Draco eut le souffle coupé, ses sourcils se fronçant de confusion, de choc et de rage. Certainement, son père ne pouvait pas faire ça ? C'était juste… Ca ne pouvait pas être légal, de lier son fils à un mariage arrangé sans son assentiment, et sans aucun doute à son insu ! Ca devait être illégal.

Voyant leurs expressions incrédules, M. Janis parla. « Oui, il peut le faire. J'ai bien peur que cela », il tapota le testament de ses petits doigts, « soit tout à fait solide légalement parlant. Et avant que vous ne vous mettiez dans la tête que vous pourriez vous marier et ensuite divorcer rapidement aussitôt les fonds transférés, M. Malfoy s'est préparé à cela aussi.

_Section 1.c_

_En cas de divorce, tous les fonds précédemment à mon nom, devront être transférés à Mlle Parkinson. »_

« Je ne comprends rien de tout ça », cracha Draco, sa voix dure et froide. « J'ai de l'argent à moi. Et je peux vendre les propriétés qu'il m'a laissées. » Il y en avait certainement assez pour qu'il ne soit jamais dans le besoin. La propriété au Pays de Galles à elle seule vallait plus d'un million de gallions.

« En fait, M. Malfoy », dit calmement le notaire, comme s'il était habitué à parler affaire avec des jeunes hommes furieux (ce qui était sans aucun doute le cas), « vous ne pouvez pas. De plus, savez-vous combien l'entretien de ces terres coûte ? » Il feuilleta le testament, cherchant quelque chose. « Ah ! La voilà :

_Section 3.d _

_Absolument toutes les terres précédemment à mon nom ne doivent pas être vendues pour faire du profit à moins que les exigences de la Section 1.b ne soient satisfaites. »_

Draco fixa le vieil homme, la colère bouillonnant dans son estomac. Il écrasa son poing sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé, lançant un regard mauvais à Granger. Elle semblait aussi choquée et horrifiée à propos de tout cela qu'il l'était, ses mains serrées sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle étrécissait ses yeux face à M. Janis. Mais elle ne pouvait sûrement pas être aussi en colère qu'il l'était. Il était outré que son père lui fasse une telle chose à lui, son seul héritier ! « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ferait ça », dit calmement Draco, la colère évidente dans sa voix.

M. Janis opina du chef pensivement, ses courts cheveux gris emportés tout aussi doucement. "Oui, votre père a pensé à ça aussi », dit-il lentement, choisissant ses mots avec précaution. « Il m'a dit de vous remettre ceci si vous aviez cette réaction. » Il tendit au jeune homme un morceau de parchemin, plié dans le sens de la hauteur.

Draco l'ouvrit lentement, une émotion étrangère qu'il reconnu à peine comme de la peur montant dans son ventre, et commença à lire.

_Draco, _

_Tu m'as déçu. As-tu pensé que tu pourrais t'en tirer comme ça ? Espionnant pour Dumbledore. A quoi penses-tu que ressemble la sensation que c'est de réaliser que mon fils soit un traître au Seigneur des Ténèbres, aussi bien qu'à moi ? Bien, vu que tu as creusé ta propre tombe, comme ces moldus pour lesquels tu sembles avoir un faible, tu dois y reposer. _

_Ton père (bien que ça me peine de l'admettre)_

_Lucius Xavier Malfoy._

L'emprise de Draco se relâcha sur la feuille de parchemin, mais M. Janis l'attrapa avant qu'elle puisse tomber, le regardant calmement. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme ? se demanda silencieusement Draco. Tout son monde s'effondrait autour de lui, et Janis agissait comme s'ils étaient à un brunch un dimanche, discutant du dernier roman-mystère de J.R. Brown. Soudain, le sorcier plus âgé sourit. « Donc », dit-il, « Finissons-nous la lecture, alors ? »


	2. De l'importance d'être financé

Chapitre 2 : De l'importance d'être financé.

Hermione n'entendit pas le reste du testament. Pas que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit si elle l'avait fait. Apparemment, la Section 1.b (et la section 3.d, indirectement) était le seul endroit où elle était mentionnée… Ou du moins, l'endroit où elle était concernée. Elle imaginait que si elle était mentionnée ou que ce soit ailleurs, ce serait, comme elle l'avait imaginé, sa dernière chance de la maudire.

Au moins, se calma-t-elle, ça ne disait nulle part qu'elle devait l'épouser. Ca disait uniquement que l'épouser était le seul moyen que Malfoy avait d'hériter l'argent de son père. Donc ça signifiait qu'il devait l'épouser. Et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle l'épouse de toute façon. Elle allait, en toute probabilité, épouser Jeff. Il était destiné à lui faire sa demande dans un futur très proche. Cette pensée la fit sourire, un petit sourire satisfait.

Draco jeta un cou d'œil à Granger, ses lèvres se recourbant quand il remarqua son sourire. Il la toisa, la mine renfrognée. Pourquoi son père lui ferait-il ça ? Oh, c'est vrai. Draco eut un mouvement de recul intérieurement. Il souhaita que son père n'ait jamais découvert où allait la loyauté de son fils. Alors, il n'aurait pas à se soucier de choisir entre se marier avec une sorcière Sang-de-Bourbe –ok, ça va, une Née-de-Moldus… stupide langage politiquement correct –ou faire faillite.

C'est ce qui arriverait s'il n'épousait pas Granger. Il savait combien cela coûtait de faire tout bien marcher sur les propriétés de son père, et ce n'était pas beau à voir. La fortune des Malfoy, cependant, était immense et ce coût y causait à peine un creux.

Sa fortune, pourtant… était loin d'être aussi large. Il avait fait un assez bel héritage du côté de sa mère et l'avait investi. Les profits étaient modestes –au moins pour les Malfoy –mais il savait qu'ils ne dureraient pas plus d'une année, et encore moins s'il essayait de garder les apparences. Il secoua la tête, la mine renfrognée. Pourquoi Oncle Bernard ne pourrait pas juste mourir maintenant ? Il avait vécu cent soixante-dix ans. N'allait-il pas mourir un de ces quatre matins ? Alors, il irait très bien. Mais une fois encore…

Connaissant son père, Lucius s'était probablement préparé à cette possibilité aussi.

Donc il devait épouser Granger. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen –son père s'en était assuré.

* * *

« Bien, ceci conclut la lecture des dernières volontés et testament de Lucius Xavier Malfoy. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée », sourit M. Janis et fut hors de la pièce avant qu'on puisse dire 'Quidditch'. C'était comme s'il savait ce qui allait arriver. Une fois encore, il le savait probablement. Il était, après tout, un avocat.

Hermione se leva, se préparant à quitter le bureau. Malfoy posa une main sur son bras et lui sourit. Elle connaissait ce sourire : c'était celui derrière lequel son esprit travaillait furieusement pour inventer un piège d'acier sans aucune échappatoire. Et cette main ? Ce n'était pas exactement fait pour calmer en quoi que ce soit son imagination débordante. Bien, il n'allait pas l'avoir. Pas maintenant, jamais.

« Alors, Granger ? Qu'est-ce tu en dis ? », demanda sympathiquement Malfoy. Pour être honnête, jamais avant elle ne l'avait entendu utiliser cette voix.

« Est-ce que c'est censé être une demande en mariage ? » Elle arqua un sourcil, attendant sa réponse.

Il la fusilla du regard, laissant tomber le masque d'un coup. « Tu sais très bien que s'en est une. Tu vas m'épouser. »

« Je n'en serais pas aussi sûre si j'étais toi Malfoy », répondit-elle calmement, gardant sa voix basse. « Tu as peut-être été élevé en t'attendant à ce que les gens sautent pour répondre à tes ordres, mais pas moi. Je ne réponds à personne. »

Il ne put rien trouver à dire, un état qui l'énervait vraiment et le laissa presque gronder férocement contre elle.

Hermione sourit de façon suffisante, sortant en coup de vent du bureau de M. Janis, laissant derrière elle un Malfoy furibond.

* * *

Hermione eut du mal à ne pas rire tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de Malfoy. C'était si drôle la façon dont il avait semblé s'attendre à ce qu'elle fasse tout ce qu'il voulait sur un geste de sa part –et cette expression sur son visage quand elle l'avait rejeté ! Ca avait été hilarant, et elle avait le sentiment que ça n'arrivait pas souvent.

Elle devrait le demander à Pansy quand la jeune femme reviendrait de sa lune de miel avec Harry. Les deux tourtereaux s'étaient rencontrés au Ministère (Hermione avait invité Harry à un de ces bals du Ministère et Pansy était une aurore) et ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant deux mois avant qu'Harry ne lui fasse sa demande. Il n'y avait plus eu qu'un mois après ça pour être prêt pour le mariage.

Hermione n'avait pas été si enchantée que ça quand son meilleur ami avait commencé à sortir avec une ancienne Serpentard, mais devant l'insistance d'Harry, elle avait fini par mieux connaître Pansy et elles étaient maintenant très bonnes amies. Ca avait été plus dur avec Ron bien sûr, probablement parce que son préjugé contre les Serpentards avait commencé dans son enfance alors que celui d'Harry et d'Hermione avait commencé juste avant leur prime adolescence. Ou peut-être était-ce juste dans la nature des Weasley d'être entêtés.

Parler des Weasley (sans parler d'entêtement) lui amena Ginny à l'esprit. Le cœur d'Hermione pleurait pour la jeune fille –une vraie femme maintenant, supposa-t-elle. Ginny venait juste de sortir d'un mariage de cinq ans avec Seamus Finnigan. Les deux Gryffondors s'étaient mariés presqu'aussitôt que Ginny était sortie de Poudlard, amenant plusieurs à penser que la plus jeune des Weasley était passé à l'acte un peu trop tôt et s'était retrouvée enceinte.

Pourtant, Seamus et Ginny n'avaient eu aucun enfant de toute la durée de leur mariage. Beaucoup pensaient que c'était la raison du divorce, et dans ce cas, 'beaucoup' avaient raison. Seamus avait toujours exprimé très fort son envie d'enfants, et il y avait peu de doute qu'il ait été extrêmement déçu de se retrouver dans un mariage de cinq ans sans aucun d'entre eux.

Ginny était déprimée, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle avait voulu des enfants presque autant que son mari et Hermione savait que ça avait dû être aussi dévastateur pour elle que pour Seamus. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'elle avait disparu tout de suite après la dernière audition, lundi matin, et elle n'avait pas réapparu jusqu'à l'après-midi suivant quand elle s'était présentée au Terrier. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa maison d'enfance depuis ce jour et n'avait dit à personne où elle avait été.

Hermione était très inquiète à propos de Ginny. Elles n'avaient pas parlé du tout –et elle considérait Ginny comme sa meilleure amie (fille). Elle avait toujours pensé que Ginny ressentait la même chose. Ca faisait au moins six semaines qu'elle avait divorcé. Elle espérait que Ginny sortirait de sa carapace rapidement parce qu'elle était presque sûre que Ginny allait de mal en pis tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Elle avait même pris un peu de poids.

Hermione hocha la tête, en pensant « Ce n'est pas bon », avant de transplaner dans un Pop sonore juste dans son salon. « Elizabeth », cria-t-elle, « je suis rentrée ! » Elle s'affala dans son fauteuil et soupira, en fermant les yeux.

Elizabeth Pearson entra en sautillant dans le salon, un large sourire aux lèvres et une écharpe bleu clair drapée autour de son cou. « Alors ? », demanda avec excitation Elizabeth. Cette fille était toujours heureuse semblait-il, un contraste si étrange avec Hermione qui était parfois horriblement indifférente à tout. Tout le monde était étonné que ces deux là soient capables de partager un appartement.

La liste des priorités d'Elizabeth se composait ainsi : les vêtements, les mecs, la mode française, les mecs, son travail (qui comme par hasard était styliste), et, ah oui, les mecs. Parfois Hermione interrogeait sa propre santé mentale pour vivre avec quelqu'un de si focalisé. Mais c'était presque impossible de trouver un bon appartement pas top cher dans le monde sorcier, alors elle en était là, à partager le loyer de l'appartement avec Elizabeth Pearson, styliste extraordinaire. Bon, Hermione avait au moins quelqu'un qui savait ce qui allait avec quoi, et quel maquillage porter, même si elle n'utilisait pas souvent cette mine d'informations.

Et partager cet appartement avec Elizabeth n'était pas si terrible. Bien sûr, cette fille reluquait son petit ami plus qu'elle n'appréciait, mais autant qu'elle savait, Elizabeth n'avait fait aucune tentative pour se rapprocher de lui. Elizabeth était peut-être une croqueuse d'hommes auto-confirmée mais jamais elle n'irait courir après l'homme d'une autre, surtout pas celui de sa colocataire. Ce genre de chose avait une façon d'exploser à la tête de la personne, comme avait sagement dit Elizabeth durant l'une de leurs causettes nocturnes. Plus important, cependant, Hermione faisait confiance à Jeff, et elle savait qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse la blesser ou lui faire du mal en aucune façon.

Hermione redescendit brutalement sur terre et essaya de sourire à sa colocataire. « Ben,… » Sa voix ne devint qu'un murmure, elle soupira. « On va juste dire que M. Malfoy n'était pas trop content de découvrir que la loyauté de son fils allait à Dumbledore et laisser faire comme ça, ok ? » Hermione lui fit un grand sourire, essayant de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait faire un nouveau sujet de conversation.

Elizabeth roula ses yeux bleus, les boucles de ses cheveux blonds volant en même temps qu'elle secouait la tête. « Oui, c'est clair. Comme si j'allais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça juste après que tu es fait paraître tout ça si intéressant. » Elle claqua sa langue impatiemment. « Quelle était la clause ? Et n'essaye pas de mentir, il est évident que ça a un rapport avec toi, c'est quoi ces façons d'éviter le sujet et tout ? »

« Il doit m'épouser », marmonna Hermione.

« Quoi ?! », haleta Elizabeth. Elle ne s'attendait franchement pas à CA.

« J'ai dit 'il doit m'épouser' », répéta plus fort Hermione.

Elizabeth était bouche bée, ses boucles sans mouvement, les yeux figés sur Hermione. « Mais… Mais… » bégaya-t-elle, incapable d'articuler des mots cohérents.

Les lèvres d'Hermione se recourbèrent en un sourire cruel. « Oui. Je sais. »

« Jeff », laissa finalement échapper la blonde, faisant encore voler ses boucles. Elle secoua furieusement la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Jeff ? »

Hermione soupira, posant sa tête dans ses mains. « Je ne sais pas. » Elle leva les yeux, appuyant toujours son menton sur ses mains. « Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que je ne vais pas le faire. L'épouser, je veux dire. Il ne peut pas m'y contraindre », dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Elizabeth opina mais elle ne semblait pas convaincue, ses yeux bleus plissés, des pensées plein la tête. « 'Mione, je déteste ramener ça sur le tapis à un moment pareil, et je ne pense pas que je change de sujet ou quoi que ce soit, mais… le loyer augmente encore. Maintenant mon salaire, ça va parce qu'il augmente aussi mais le tien n'a pas augmenté depuis l'augmentation du salaire minimum, et on a bien compris que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait le faire. »

« Ben, » dit lentement Hermione, « tu penses que tu pourrais payer plus ? » Comme Elizabeth levait un sourcil, elle poursuivit rapidement. « Enfin, juste pour un petit temps. Je vais trouver un autre boulot ou peut-être que je vais avoir une promotion. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne va pas arriver », soupira Elizabeth. « Ecoute, 'Mione, je ne voulais pas faire allusion à ça, mais je vais devoir déménager bientôt. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » La bouche d'Hermione béait et elle laissa retomber ses mains, assise droite comme un 'i'. Elizabeth n'avait jamais parlé de ça.

« Mon patron veut que j'aille en France pour le défilé de Mme Guipure. Ils pensent que je pourrais faire beaucoup de choses bien là-bas, et avec ça le salaire augmente énormément », dit-elle tout en jouant avec les revers de sa chemise, la regardant comme seule une styliste peut le faire. Ses boucles blondes tombaient sur son visage, posant une ombre sur ses yeux bleus. « Je ne l'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui. »

Hermione postillonna en clignant furieusement des yeux « Mais tu ne peux pas partir ! »

Elizabeth soupira à nouveau, levant les yeux et rencontrant ceux d'Hermione avec un sourire d'excuse. « En fait, si, je peux. Je suis vraiment désolée, 'Mione, mais je ne peux pas refuser une offre pareille. Je serai partie dans trois mois. »

* * *

Hermione regarda le plafond, plongée dans ses pensées. Alors Elizabeth partait. Cette fille avait été l'une de ses plus proches amies et confidentes depuis qu'elles avaient emménagé ensemble quand elle avait commencé son travail au Ministère. Elles se connaissaient à Poudlard mais elles n'avaient pas exactement tissé de liens durant ses années.

Elizabeth Pearson était allée à Beauxbâtons jusqu'à sa sixième année, quand elle avait été transférée à Poudlard à cause de la guerre. Elle avait en fait grandi en Angleterre mais sa mère qui était française avait voulu qu'elle aille à Beauxbâtons. Ses deux parents avaient décidé que Poudlard était la place la plus sûre pour elle quand il était devenu clair que Voldemort était revenu.

Elle avait été répartie à Poufsouffle et s'était fait rapidement des amis. Sa nature extravertie, sa connaissance de la mode française (surtout durant les Temps Sombres, comme on les appelait à présent), et son joli minois l'avait aidé à se faire des amis dans toutes les maisons et de toutes les années. Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown, Lisa Turpin, Orla Quirke, Laura Madley ; sans parler de tous les garçons tombant comme des mouches pour lui demander de sortir avec eux.

Les seuls garçons qui ne lui avaient jamais couru après étaient Harry et Draco Malfoy. Son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi, respectivement bien sûr. Elle savait qu'Harry n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué Elizabeth parce que, pendant leur sixième année, ils avaient été trop impliqués dans le combat contre Voldemort.

Quant à Draco Malfoy… Hermione n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais remarqué Elizabeth. Elle avait semblé être précisément son type. Tout le monde avait pensé qu'ils sortiraient ensemble. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu de relation sérieuse avant, et ils n'en avaient eu aucune depuis qu'ils étaient diplômés. Hermione n'aurait pas été étonnée que ces personnes qu'elle rangeait dans la catégorie 'romantiques invétérés' pensent encore que Draco et Elizabeth finiraient ensembles.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ce qui agaçait le plus Hermione, c'était que jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse sa révélation, Elizabeth avait agi comme si elle restait pour toujours. Bon, c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle voulait qu'Hermione aille à la lecture du testament de Lucius Malfoy –elle aurait hérité un peu de sous et Elizabeth ne se serait pas fait autant de bile au sujet de son départ. Elizabeth était, après tout, la source principale de revenus pour l'appartement qu'elles partageaient.

Elle voulait vraiment parler à sa meilleure amie. Hermione se leva, tout d'un coup pleine d'énergie. Elle ferait sortir Ginny de sa coquille aujourd'hui ! Peut-être même qu'elle l'emmènerait à la salle de gym pour se débarrasser de quelques uns de ces kilos en trop qu'elle avait gagnés. Hermione s'autorisa un petit sourire tout en attrapant sa baguette. Sa curiosité la dévorait toujours quant à ce qui était arrivé entre la fin du divorce et le moment où Ginny s'était montrée au Terrier. Mais une fois encore, si les choses se passaient comme elle le voulait –et c'est ainsi qu'elles se passeraient, elle le saurait avant longtemps.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : toutes mes plus plates excuses pour ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre traduit plus tôt. Quelques problèmes (de cours entre autres) m'ont empêchée de le faire avant. Je suis sincèrement désolée et je vais essayer de redevenir plus sérieuse avec mes traductions ! C'est promis ! _

_J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre (qui s'est fait désiré) vous a plus et que vous attendez le troisième... avec impatience. Il sera moins long à arriver ! _

_Merci pour les reviews et n'hésitez pas à en laisser pour ce chapitre (même les incendiaires du genre 'Dis-donc ! C'est quoi ces délais pour un seul chapitre !!!'... je crois que je l'aurais mérité... ^^)_


	3. Secret Dévoilé

Chapitre 3 : Secret exposé.

Hermione frappa à la porte du Terrier, attendant impatiemment que quelqu'un lui ouvre tandis qu'elle croisait ses bras pour écarter la fraîcheur de mai. Elle aimait venir ici. On avait toujours le sentiment de revenir à la maison, quoi qu'il arrive. La maison des Weasley était agréable, c'était comme ça, elle l'avait toujours été, même après qu'elle ait rompu avec Ron pour la seconde fois. Heureusement pour elle, Ron n'était pas resté au Terrier et Mme Weasley était toujours compréhensive.

On ouvrit la porte gentiment et Hermione fut accueillie par un gros câlin de Mme Weasley. « Hermione ! », sourit-elle en se penchant en arrière. « Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là. Ca faisait quelques semaines qu'on ne t'avait pas vue maintenant. »

Hermione sourit. Mme Weasley avait cet effet sur les gens. « Je sais, Mme Weasley, mais j'ai été très occupée dernièrement. »

L'aînée des deux femmes opina du chef, ouvrant la porte et indiquant à Hermione d'un geste d'entrer. « Oui, ce job qui est le tien semble vraiment te tenir occupée », dit-elle. Mme Weasley ne croyait pas que le job d'Hermione correspondait à une femme de son intelligence.

« Où est Ginny ? Je veux lui parler », dit Hermione, s'avançant plus avant dans la maison.

« Ah », Mme Weasley marqua une pause. « Elle est dans sa chambre. Elle n'a parlé à aucun de nous depuis des jours. Elle descend pour les repas mais c'est tout. » Elle soupira. « Je me fais du soucis pour elle. Même Fred et Georges n'ont pas été capables de la faire parler. »

Hermione hocha la tête, de légers soubresauts parcourant ses lèvres à l'idée de Fred et Georges tentant de faire parler Ginny. « Je sais, Mme Weasley. Elle ne m'a pas parlé non plus. Mais », dit-elle, en se redressant, « ce ne sera pas vrai longtemps. » Et elle monta les escaliers. Elle entendit Mme Weasley dire un doux « Bonne chance » et elle sourit. Aussitôt qu'elle eût atteint la porte de Ginny, elle y frappa fort, deux fois, avant de l'ouvrir.

Ginny était allongée sur son lit, face à la fenêtre. Sa chambre était presque propre mais il y avait quelques volumes poussiéreux qui n'étaient pas à leur place. Hermione plissa les yeux, essayant de lire tant bien que mal les titres. Elle pouvait lire _Les maladies magiques et moldues : la première synthèse de référence _et _Savoir quel est votre problème : le guide du corps de la sorcière. _

« Gin ? », appela Hermione allant vers son amie. En se rapprochant, elle put discerner les sillons de larmes sur les joues de la sorcière. « Ginny, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda-t-elle, anxieuse, tendant le bras pour caresser le bras de Ginny de façon apaisante.

La jeune sorcière renifla de façon audible, Hermione pouvait la sentir qui tremblait légèrement. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?", l'imita-t-elle froidement. "Tou va bien."

Hermione plissa les yeux. "Il est évident que quelque chose ne va pas, Gin'. Et je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que c'est. »

Ginny soupira et se retourna pour regarder son amie. Elle fit à Hermione un petit sourire triste avant de se lever. Elle marcha jusqu'aux volumes poussiéreux qu'Hermione avait vus plus tôt et en prit un et le feuilleta. « Tu peux au moins vérifier si c'est sûr », dit Ginny. « Bien sûr, je l'ai déjà fait au moins quinze fois, je doute qu'il y ait une erreur. »

Elle tendit le tome à Hermione et la brunette aux cheveux touffus baissa les yeux sur ces mots. _Etes-Vous Enceinte ? Un Sort Simple, C'est Tout Ce qu'il vous Faut pour le Savoir !_ Hermione leva son regard sur son amie, les yeux écarquillés.

Ginny acquiesça. « Ouais. Je suis enceinte. » Elle soupira. « Seigneur, pourquoi moi ? »

Hermione s'empressa de prendre son amie dans ses bras. « Oh, Gin. Je suis sûre que ce sera merveilleux. Je t'aiderai autant que je le peux. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà dit à Seamus ? Je sais que tous les deux vous essayiez d'avoir un enfant depuis si longtemps… »

Ginny eut encore un rire amer. « Ce n'est pas Seamus, Hermione. On n'a pas couché ensemble depuis six mois, pas depuis qu'on a commencé les procédures de divorce. »

Les sourcils d'Hermione se levèrent. Elle ne s'était jamais attendue à ce que Ginny couche avec quelqu'un avec qui elle n'était pas mariée. « Il est de qui alors ? »

Ginny se rassit sur le lit, regardant ses pieds. « Tu te rappelles comment j'ai disparu après que le divorce soit conclu, et que je ne suis pas réapparue avant le lendemain ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, s'asseyant près de son amie. « Bien sûr que je me rappelle. C'était une des choses sur lesquelles je voulais t'interroger. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? », se corrigea-t-elle.

« Je suis allée dans un bar pour me saouler », dit-elle franchement, levant les yeux vers Hermione. « Je ne sais pas combien de verres j'ai bu et je ne me souviens de presque rien. Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est m'être réveillée le lendemain, nue, avec une belle gueule de bois. »

« Qui c'était ? », demanda Hermione en fixant son amie. Ca lui rappelait vaguement un feuilleton moldu.

Ginny rit. « Je suis extrêmement reconnaissante que ça n'ait pas été un violeur, un meurtrier ou quelqu'un. Je veux dire, j'étais saoule, pas vrai ? Alors j'aurais pu être entraînée par n'importe qui. »

« Ginny », dit fort Hermione, s'impatientant. « Avec qui tu as couché ? »

La jeune fille regarda Hermione, les yeux rouges à cause de ses nuits agitées et de ses interminables crises de larmes. « Je me suis réveillée à côté de Neville Londubat », dit-elle calmement, en fermant les yeux et en retombant dans son lit, quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues. « Neville ! J'ai couché avec Neville, Hermione ! »

Hermione la fixa, toujours troublée. « Mais en quoi c'est si mal ? Enfin, Neville n'est pas si mal. Tu sais que c'est grâce à lui qu'Harry est toujours vivant… »

« C'est justement ça, le truc ! », sanglota-t-elle. « Il n'est pas mal du tout, il est merveilleux. »

« Donc… »

« Ben, de un, il ne mérite pas d'être attaché à un enfant qu'il a eu avec un coup d'une nuit », dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux et en regardant Hermione. « De deux, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis ! Je veux dire, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu après m'être mariée, mais à l'école et tout, avec l'AD et l'Ordre du Phoenix, on était amis ! Tu t'en souviens, j'en suis sûre ; il est venu avec nous au Ministère en quatrième année. »

Hermione opina du chef. « Je m'en souviens. J'ai été surprise, étant donné que jusque là il avait été si… » Elle fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le formuler.

« Exactement ! » dit Ginny. « Mais je vais devoir lui dire. Il mérite de savoir. Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais le faire. Comment on dit à un mec qui était votre meilleur ami qu'on est enceinte de son enfant ? »

Hermione rit. « Ca ne peut pas être si difficile, j'en suis sûre. » Pourtant le côté 'meilleur ami' la fit penser à son ancienne romance avec Ron.

Ginny sourit. « Je suppose que non. C'est juste que je ne suis pas très raisonnable là tout de suite. »

Hermione fit un rictus. « J'ai entendu dire que ça arrivait souvent quand on était enceinte. Tu as déjà eu des envies étranges ? Ma mère se plaignait qu'elle avait envie de sandwiches aux anchois et à la moutarde quand elle était enceinte de moi. » L'allusion à sa mère ne lui fit presque pas autant mal que d'habitude.

Ginny sourit en retour. « En fait, oui, la semaine dernière. Heureusement, c'était au milieu de la nuit alors personne ne la découvert. Des fraises et des pickles… » _(Note de la traductrice : Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question ou qui sont juste aussi curieux que moi, j'ai cherché ce que sont des 'pickles' et ce sont apparemment des légumes marinés dans du vinaigre comme les cornichons … L'intermède culinaire est fini !^^)_

Hermione fronça le nez. « C'est écœurant ! » Elles sourirent malicieusement toutes les deux puis éclatèrent de rire. Redevenant sérieuse, Hermione demanda « Tu sais depuis combien de temps ? »

« Juste deux jours », soupira Ginny. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai rien fait avant. Je veux dire, je savais qu'on ne s'était pas protégés, mais quand même, les sautes d'humeur et les envies auraient dû me mettre sur la voie. »

Hermione soupira. « Ben, tu n'avais pas les idées claires. Je ne te reproche rien, Ginny. C'est un gros truc à gérer. »

Ginny hocha la tête. « Je sais, mais quand même. »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi quand tu parleras à Neville ? Je crois qu'il est le nouveau professeur de botanique à Poudlard. »

Ginny lui fit un large sourire. « Je sais. On a un peu parlé après… », elle rougit, « après que nous… » Elle se racla la gorge. « Tu sais. »

Hermione acquiesça, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ginny était adorable.

« Oui, donc on a parlé et il y a fait allusion. Il a aussi dit que s'il s'avérait que j'étais enceinte –nous avons parlé de cette possibilité- il voulait le savoir. »

« Heu, Gin, je me demandais… », la voix d'Hermione mourut dans sa gorge, ne sachant pas si elle devait posait la question qui la titillait depuis la révélation de Ginny.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a couché avec toi ? », laissa-t-elle échapper. Réalisant combien ça semblait grossier, elle dit « Je veux dire, il n'a pas l'air d'être le type à se contenter d'aventures sans lendemain. »

« Oh. » Ginny rougit à nouveau. « Ben, il avait bu quelques verres lui aussi, pas vraiment beaucoup : il venait d'avoir une mauvaise journée au boulot. C'étaient les Serpentards, je crois qu'il a dit. Mais apparemment, c'était suffisant pour qu'il n'oppose pas trop de résistance quand j'ai, heu, » elle marqua une pause et détourna son regard, essayant de faire revenir son teint à la normale. Sa figure était presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux. « Oui, apparemment, je n'allais pas accepter un 'non' comme réponse. »

Hermione releva un sourcil, essayant désespérément de retenir son rire au loin. Ginny lui jeta un coup d'œil et soupira.

« T'as qu'à rire. »

Hermione lui obéit très volontiers. Quand elle arriva enfin à contrôler ses petits rires, elle dit « Tu sais, je ne me moquais pas de toi… »

Ginny grommela et leva les yeux au ciel. « Je sais, tu riais avec moi. Hum hum. Je sais. »

Hermione soupira. « Alors, tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Je sais que ça peut être intimidant. »

« Non », Ginny balança sa tête de droite à gauche. « Je dois faire ça moi-même. Mais, » elle jeta un coup d'œil à son amie. « Je pourrais accepter de l'aide pour me préparer. Je ressemble à quelque chose que la goule aurait chopé. »

Hermione gloussa, prenant dans ses bras sa meilleure amie. « Je serai ravie de t'aider. »

* * *

Hermione sourit. Au bout de deux heures, Ginny avait enfin repris une apparence normale. D'abord, elles lui avaient fait prendre un bain, ôtant d'un coup de savon quelques jours de crasse. Ca avait pris une heure. Ensuite, elles s'étaient occupées de ses cheveux qui étaient devenus un nid de rat pendant les quelques semaines durant lesquelles elle s'était laissée aller. Ca avait pris quarante-cinq minutes de les démêler, même après avoir utilisé suffisamment de sorts et de potions pour démêler les cheveux de toute une armée.

Les quinze minutes restantes avaient été utilisées pour trouver quelque chose de propre et donnant une allure professionnelle à porter. Ginny, comme Hermione, n'utilisait pas de maquillage ou de sortilèges pour rehausser sa beauté naturelle. Pas que Ginny se considère elle-même comme belle –c'était juste qu'elle ne s'était jamais embêtée avec ça, et n'avait pas envie de commencer maintenant.

Ginny se détourna du miroir pour regarder sa meilleure amie et sourit. « Merci Hermione. »

Hermione, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, secoua la tête. « T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je me suis amusée. Et je suis contente que tu sois complètement sortie de ta coquille. » Elle sourit. « Bonne chance. »

Ginny lui sourit en retour et pris une grande inspiration. Elle prit la baguette qu'Hermione lui tendait et transplana, laissant Hermione dans une pièce à présent vide.

L'ancienne Gryffondor se sourit à elle-même et descendit les escaliers, s'arrêtant dans la cuisine pour informer Mme Weasley de son départ.

« Bien sûr, chérie. J'espère que tu reviendras bientôt. »

« Sans aucun doute Mme Weasley. » Elle se tourna pour partir puis s'arrêta. « Oh, et Ginny a dit qu'elle rentrerait peut-être tard. »

Mme Weasley sembla confuse mais Hermione partit avant qu'elle ne puisse poser aucune autre question. Hermione était extatique d'avoir fait se lever Ginny et de l'avoir fait sortir de chez elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa meilleure amie était enceinte. C'était inconcevable. Oui, un de ses meilleurs amis homme était marié et Ginny elle-même avait été mariée pendant cinq années mais quand même. De toutes les personnes avec lesquelles elle avait été à l'école, Ginny était la dernière personne qu'elle aurait pensé retrouver enlisée dans un problème de cet ordre.

Elle sourit largement, ses pensées retournant à son autre meilleur ami. Qui aurait deviné qu'Harry allait épouser une Serpentard ? Harry Potter avec une Serpentard ? Dieu nous en garde ! Ca avait fait les gros titres pendant des semaines et il y avait encore des comptes rendus quotidiens sur leur lune de miel à la page sept de la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais Pansy n'était pas si mal et Hermione n'était pas trop timide pour l'admettre. Cette fille était exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin après toutes ces années à combattre Voldemort. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre leur retour de lune de miel.

Elle soupira. Elle voulait partir en lune de miel. Une fois encore, ce ne serait probablement pas dans longtemps maintenant, non ? Et en pensant à Jeff, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours. Elle sourit. Parfait. Elle lui ferait juste la surprise.

Hermione transplana devant chez lui dans un doux 'Pop'. Elle murmura le mot de passe, et la porte s'ouvrit elle-même. Entrant sans bruit, elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds dans le salon, en souriant…

Et des larmes de peine et de colère firent leur chemin le long de ses joues quand son esprit appréhenda ce qu'elle voyait.


	4. Le prix de l'orgueil

Chapitre 4 : Le prix de l'orgueil.

Hermione fixa la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, bouche bée, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues, sentant son cœur se briser. Là, devant elle, se trouvait son petit ami Jeff Randall. Il était à moitié nu –sa chemise était partie (abandonnée de façon plutôt peu soignée sur le sol), mais ses pantalons étaient (heureusement) encore boutonnés. Sa… femme… avait ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, et elle était appuyée contre le mur, son chemisier ouvert, il ne semblait donc pas que ses pantalons resteraient comme ça (c'est-à-dire boutonnés) pour longtemps.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'étrécirent et elle se força à s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle ne serait pas déshonorée, pas ici, pas maintenant. Jamais. Essuyant ses yeux (et lançant un sort plutôt astucieux pour se débarrasser du gonflement), elle se redressa de toute la hauteur de ses un mètre et cinquante-sept centimètres et dit calmement « Et bien Jeff, je pensais pas que tu aurais le culot de faire ça. »

C'en était assez pour que les deux lapins se séparent. Jeff la fixa, la bouche grande ouverte et coi, ressemblant assez à Hermione quelques moments plus tôt. Cette pensée la fit sourire sardoniquement. « Her-Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois », dit Jeff de façon apaisante, marchant vers elle, les bras levés d'une manière qui disait 'tu vois, j'ai pas d'armes'.

Hermione leva un sourcil, déterminée à prendre le dessus. Et si elle ne pouvait pas le blesser émotionnellement –il avait prouvé qu'il n'avait pas de cœur au moment il avait même touché cette femme- elle blesserait sa dignité et son égo. « En fait, Jeff, il est évident que c'est exactement ce que je pense. Et pour te dire la vérité », elle soupira, baissant les yeux sur ses ongles comme si elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Puis elle rit. « Bien que, il ne semble pas vraiment que tu mérites cette vérité, au vu de la façon dont tu m'as menti tout ce temps. » Ses yeux devinrent froids tandis qu'elle continuait. « Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à jouer double-jeu. » Elle hésita, décidant presque de s'arrêter là mais la tentation de tout lui balancer à la gueule était trop forte.

« Je vais me marier », elle lui sourit de façon condescendante. « Avec Draco Malfoy ; tu te souviens de lui, non ? Il était bien connu pour être le dieu du sexe de Poudlard à mon époque. Oui, bon, je ne serais pas surprise que tu ne te souviennes pas. T'as toujours été plutôt con. »

Et elle se retourna et passa la porte, son dos aussi droit qu'une tige d'acier, les larmes commençant déjà de voiler ses yeux.

Hermione se tenait au bord de la falaise, les yeux clos, le vent de mer faisant battre ses cheveux lâchés. C'était calme ici, chose qui lui manquait maintenant intérieurement. Après tout, qui serait calme si son petit-ami depuis deux ans le trompait ? Ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes salées et séchées mais plus aucune ne coulait. Elle se sentait épuisée. Vide.

Elle avait trouvé cet endroit pendant les vacances, l'été où elle avait eu son diplôme. Elle était venue ici après avoir rompu avec Ron –la seconde fois…

_« Mon cœur, tu sais que je t'aime… » La voix de Ron s'étouffa._

_Hermione plissa les yeux, ça sonnait vraiment comme un prélude de rupture. « Quoi ? », demanda-t-elle._

_« Ben, je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. »_

Elle rit presque, en s'en souvenant. Ca ressemblait vraiment à un mauvais feuilleton. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rire. Ca l'avait blessée quand il avait dit ça. « Je suppose que j'ai vraiment pas de chance avec les hommes… », murmura-t-elle, les doux mots emportés par-delà l'océan.

Et vraiment, elle n'en avait pas. Peut-être que ça ne venait même pas de ses choix. Peut-être que ça venait d'elle. La seule personne qui n'avait pas rompu avec elle à cause de 'quelqu'un d'autre', c'était Viktor. Et il avait rompu avec elle à cause de l'âge.

Hermione soupira. C'était toujours de sa faute. Et les ruptures avaient toujours été lancées par les mecs. Peut-être que c'était de sa faute… Peut-être qu'elle s'accrochait longtemps après qu'il n'y ait rien qui reste. Mais elle avait vraiment pensé que Jeff et elle allaient bien ensemble. Elle était sortie avec lui plus longtemps qu'avec personne d'autre, et elle l'avait vraiment aimé.

Et puis elle était arrivée et avait ouvert sa grande gueule.

_« Je vais me marier… avec Draco Malfoy. »_

Ca devait être les sept mots les plus stupides de la langue française._ (Note de la traductrice : dans le texte original, c'est l'anglais qui est incriminé…)_ Elle n'avait pas à l'épouser –après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait signé quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était un problème d'orgueil. Jeff l'en avait déjà dépouillée de beaucoup trop pour qu'elle puisse simplement se retirer. Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose. Après tout, elle n'avait presque plus un sou, sa colocataire déménageait et elle n'avait nulle part où aller autrement.

Ses parents étaient morts dans l'une des attaques de Mangemorts pendant la Guerre Noire. Les parents des nés-de-moldus avaient été spécialement visés, et aucun des espions de l'Ordre ne l'avait découvert à temps pour sortir les Granger de là. Elle renifla. Ca s'était passé à l'automne, après qu'elle ait obtenu son diplôme de Poudlard. Elle était seulement reconnaissante que ses parents et elle aient pu partir une dernière fois en vacances et qu'elle ait découvert cet endroit.

Elle était venue ici après leur mort. C'était horrible, combien impersonnelle avait été cette lettre, combien froide et insensible…

_Chère __Melle. Hermione Lynne Granger,_

_Nous avons le regret de vous informer que vos parents sont morts dans une attaque de Mangemorts dans leur maison dans le Londres-moldu. Nos pensées vous accompagnent. _

_Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie._

Hermione renifla avec dérision. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce vieux schnock soit encore en service. Mais il le serait probablement aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait. Heureusement pour lui, il avait sorti la tête de son cul assez longtemps pour prendre le conseil de Dumbledore. Vraiment heureusement pour lui en effet, parce que c'était probablement uniquement grâce à l'aide des Détraqueurs et des géants que la Lumière avait gagné cette guerre. Bon, ça et le nombre incroyable d'espions. Severus Rogue, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy…

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Draco Malfoy soit devenu un espion. Personne ne savait ses raisons apparemment, sauf peut-être Dumbledore. Hermione rit. Une fois encore, il semblait que le vieux sorcier savait tout le reste, alors pourquoi pas ça ? Ah, oui. Le truc c'était que Malfoy avait espionné pour eux. Alors au moins elle savait qu'elle ne se liait pas à un mangemort. Ouais, pas à un vrai.

Pas qu'elle était en train de dire qu'elle allait se marier avec lui. Elle considérait seulement cette possibilité. Elle considérait aussi le fait que, peut-être, toutes les forces de l'univers, les planètes, les dieux, les déesses, et les personnes s'en rapprochant, étaient alignés contre elle. Ca aiderait certainement à donner un sens à tout ça. Comme le fait que tout dans sa vie la menait à épouser Malfoy.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec Ginny –cette fille vivait encore chez ses parents après tout !- et elle ne pouvait pas rester chez les Weasley. Elle ne voulait pas s'imposer chez eux. Ron, c'était hors de question, Harry et Pansy étaient partis en lune de miel, et elle n'avait vraiment pas d'autres amis. Elle avait perdu de vue tous ceux qu'elle avait avant Poudlard, et elle avait passé trop de temps enfouie dans ses livres pour se faire d'autres amis qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny.

Elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Pas d'argent. Il était son seul espoir.

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Quelle merveilleuse pensée.

* * *

« Elizabeth », appela Hermione, se penchant pour vérifier si sous les lits jumeaux il n'y avait pas d'autres vêtements qu'elle aurait manqués.

« Oui ? » Elizabeth apparu dans le cadre de la porte, ses cheveux peignés au hasard et épinglés à l'arrière de sa tête. Cette coiffure lui allait bien, ça c'était sûr. Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais paraître si belle et pourtant si décontractée.

« Je vais au bureau de Malfoy et j'ai besoin d'aide », soupira Hermione. « Je sais pas quoi mettre. »

« Ah », Elizabeth lui fit un grand sourire. « Ca devrait être marrant. J'en peux plus d'attendre de m'amuser avec tes cheveux ! Enfin », elle soupira, un petit sourire joyeux au visage. « Tes cheveux, c'est le rêve pour un coiffeur », s'exclama Elizabeth, se rapprochant d'Hermione, le visage rayonnant. « J'aurais aimé que tu me laisses travailler dessus plus tôt. Je veux dire, ils ont une bonne texture, sont faciles à manipuler mais tu les mets toujours dans ce chignon… » Elle frissonna. « C'en est presque effrayant. Ca me fait toujours penser au Professeur MacGonagall. »

Hermione soupira, luttant pour empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Elizabeth pouvait être tellement marrante parfois. C'était sûrement une bonne chose, bien sûr, surtout qu'elles étaient colocataires.

Bon elles ne le seraient pas pour longtemps, non ? Ou plutôt, l'une d'elles déménagerait bientôt. Hermione soupira tout en laissant Elizabeth la forcer à s'assoir sur une chaise et commencer à travailler ses cheveux. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elles ne lui trouvaient rien à se mettre d'abord.

Hum. Elle pourrait profiter de ce moment pour penser à son futur mari… Ou du moins, il le serait si tout allait comme ça devrait. Draco Malfoy. Hermione Malfoy. Devrait-elle changer son nom ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Hermione Malfoy ne sonnait pas si mal… C'était peut-être tout le truc 'déesse grecque'. Les déesses et Malfoy semblaient simplement aller de pair pour une quelconque raison. Une étrange raison, mais une raison quand même. Toute chose qui ferait paraître toute cette situation saine serait une bonne chose.

« Très bien », Elizabeth interrompit le cours de ses pensées, « Je pense que j'ai limité ce que j'allais faire à tes cheveux, donc maintenant nous devons nous mettre au travail pour tes vêtements… » Elle regarda dédaigneusement la robe que portait à ce moment-là Hermione. « Ca ne fera pas du tout l'affaire », dit-elle tristement et se tourna vers la penderie d'Hermione. La styliste de mode commença à passer tous les vêtements, grommelant à propos des tailles et des coupes et 'elle n'a rien de plus séduisant ?'

Hermione soupira, rougissant doucement. Elle n'avait rien de séduisant parce que… et bien parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être séduisante. Au moins à son avis. Et son avis était ce qui comptait vraiment, pas vrai ?

Mais encore…. Celui de Jeff avait compté un long moment, non ? Hermione ressentit une douleur dans une région de son corps pas très éloignée du cœur. Elle l'avait aimé. Beaucoup. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi l'avait-il trompée ? Pourquoi ? Préférait-il finalement les femmes plus du genre d'Elizabeth, celles qui connaissaient la mode, les coiffures et toutes ces choses qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la peine d'apprendre ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il trompée ? N'avait-elle pas été assez belle ? Ne s'était-elle pas habillée correctement ? Est-ce que c'était son travail ? Est-ce que c'étaient ses cheveux ? Est-ce que c'était…

Hermione soupira. Et elle en était là, toujours à se prendre la tête pour lui. L'opinion de Jeff, apparemment, comptait encore pour elle si elle passait autant de temps obsédée par la raison pour laquelle il l'avait trompée.

Autant qu'elle sache, personne ne l'avait trompée.

Attends… Il y avait eu Ron. Mais au moins il était venu irréprochable. Et il n'avait jamais, en fait, dit qu'il l'avait trompée, juste qu'il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. « Stupide petit con », marmonna dans sa barbe Hermione. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu être si inconsidéré. Elle était amoureuse de lui et il était arrivé et avait donné ce scoop que lui aussi l'était –seulement de quelqu'un d'autre !

« C'était quoi ça ? », demanda Elizabeth, à moitié dans la penderie, sa voix un peu étouffée.

« Rien », dit Hermione en rougissant un peu. Qu'est-ce que c'était embarrassant que votre colocataire entende vos marmonnements !

« Ah ah ! », s'écria Elizabeth, triomphalement. Elle sortit de la penderie, ses cheveux toujours immaculés, une robe vert foncé dans les mains. « Je savais que tu devais bien avoir quelque chose. D'où tu tiens ça de toute façon ? », demanda-t-elle en la déposant sur le lit.

« C'était pour le mariage de Ginny », dit Hermione, presque effrayée. Elle n'avait pas vu cette robe depuis… Ben, probablement depuis qu'elle avait emménagée. « Elle m'a aidée à la choisir. »

« Ah, je comprends mieux », dit Elizabeth en souriant.

« Quoi ? », demanda Hermione, indignée. « Es-tu en train de suggérer que je manque de sens de la mode. »

« Je ne suis pas en train de le suggérer », le sourire d'Elizabeth s'agrandit. « Je le dis. Tu manques de sens de la mode. »

Hermione soupira. « Je sais. Je n'en ai pas du tout, hein ? »

« Nan. Pas même un petit peu. » Elizabeth récupéra la robe. « Maintenant, mettons-nous au travail et espérons que cette chose te va encore. »

Une heure plus tard, Hermione regarda sa réflexion dans le miroir. Elle s'adressa un petit sourire ; elle était belle. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en chignon en fait, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à ce que ça donnait d'habitude. En fait, ça semblait… bien –presque sexy. Et sa robe était époustouflante. Elizabeth, de toute évidence, connaissait son affaire. Pas qu'elle en doutait avant… c'est juste qu'elle n'avait pas vu le produit fini.

Elizabeth avait un peu retouché la robe, de manière à ce qu'elle épouse plus étroitement ses formes –bien qu'elle n'en ait pas vraiment besoin –considérant le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas portée depuis cinq ans et qu'elle avait pris du poids depuis. Elizabeth avait aussi jeté un sort sur ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient un peu moins bouclés ; Hermione l'avait arrêtée avant qu'elle n'ait complètement décimé ses boucles touffues. Elle pouvait bien penser que ses cheveux n'étaient pas les meilleurs mais c'était juste autant une partie d'elle que tout le reste et elle n'allait pas le changer juste parce que la mode dictait qu'elle le devrait.

Hermione sourit. Elle avait vraiment aimé sa réflexion pour une fois. D'habitude, elle ne l'aimait pas. Maintenant, elle en était fière. C'était probablement bien, si on considèrait le fait qu'elle devait avoir bien confiance en elle puisqu'elle allait négocier une affaire. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que ça marcherait.

* * *

Draco Malfoy tournait sa plume entre ses doigts tandis qu'il était assis à son bureau au Ministère de la Magie. Il avait dégoté facilement un travail ici, facile avec toutes ses relations, et le fait qu'il aime en fait son travail ne faisait pas de mal. Ca rendait la chose plus difficile pour ses ennemis de dire qu'il n'avait eu ce boulot que parce qu'il était un Malfoy. Mais la vérité c'était qu'être un Malfoy était loin d'être une chose aussi bonne que ça l'avait été avant la Guerre Sombre. Grâce à son père…

Draco renifla, dégoûté. Grâce à son père, on se moquait du nom des Malfoy autant qu'il avait été révéré et craint. Il devait travailler deux fois plus dur qu'il ne le faisait avant pour obtenir moitié moins de résultats. Bon, peut-être qu'il exagérait ; au moins un tout petit peu. Sa situation n'était pas désespérée comme, disons, celle de Granger.

Oui, il savait à propos de son travail. Elle faisait un travail de bureau, gagnant le SMIC. Elle y travaillait depuis ces six dernières années, depuis qu'ils étaient diplômés. Bien qu'il n'en fût pas sûr, il aurait parié qu'elle travaillait deux fois plus dur que quiconque dans ce département. C'était juste dans sa nature. Ca avait commencé à Poudlard, donc il aurait été vraiment surpris si elle avait changé.

Il n'aimait pas penser qu'il était une personne égoïste, mais il le savait bien. Ça avait été imprégné en lui, peut-être même génétiquement. Ca n'avait pas aidé, le fait que son père soit Lucius Malfoy. Cet homme ne connaissait pas le sens du mot 'égal'.

Draco savait que beaucoup de monde se demandait pourquoi il avait choisi la Lumière plutôt que l'Obscurité. Mais il le savait.

La mort de Narcissa avait été entourée de mystère. C'était arrivé à peu près une année avant la bataille finale, pendant les vacances de Noël de sa septième année. Il n'avait pas été chez lui à ce moment-là. Elle était morte d'un accident de vol apparemment. Personne n'était dupe bien sûr, mais personne ne pouvait le prouver.

Narcissa détestait voler. Elle avait toujours détesté ça. Même en ayant grandi dans une maison magique, elle n'aimait pas ça.

Draco avait commencé à douter de la loyauté de sa mère envers son père tard dans sa sixième année. Il aimait sa mère –elle était probablement la seule personne qu'il avait jamais vraiment aimée en fait. Alors quand elle était morte avec Lucius comme seul suspect –au moins dans l'esprit de Draco- il avait changé de camp plus vite qu'on ne peut dire 'quidditch'.

Le jeune sorcier frotta distraitement son avant-bras. Ca avait fait mal, quand il l'avait reçu après avoir été diplômé en septième année. Sa seule consolation, c'était qu'il le faisait pour sa mère, pour empêcher Lucius de la tuer. Severus était devenu un ami proche et un de ses confidents pendant les temps durs, comme l'était devenue Pansy. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Pansy aurait un tel cerveau en elle.

Cordélia Parkinson, la mère de Pansy, était assez comme Lucius. Elle était froide, insensible et avait soif de pouvoir. Elle se fichait de combien nombreuses étaient les personnes sur lesquelles elle devait marcher pour arriver là où elle allait et son époux n'était rien de plus qu'une décoration et un donneur de sperme. Bon, de toute évidence, Narcissa n'avait pas été un donneur de sperme mais –

Draco secoua la tête, souriant ironiquement. Ses pensées étaient toujours amusantes.

Il y eut un coup à la porte. « M. Malfoy ? » C'était son secrétaire.

« Oui, Bruce ? », demanda-t-il en se remettant droit dans son siège et en posant sa plume sur son bureau. Bruce Sprighton ouvrit la porte pour entrer.

« Monsieur, il y a quelqu'un ici qui demande à vous voir. »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Bon Dieu, il était presque onze heures ! C'était presque l'heure du déjeuner et il avait à peine rempli quelques tâches. « Qui est-ce ? », demanda-t-il anxieusement, effrayé que ce ne soit son responsable. Il avait besoin du rapport sur l'Iraq fait à deux heures cette après-midi. Draco avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à finir tous ses travaux tôt donc ça ne serait pas surprenant si M. Everett attendait déjà ce rapport.

Le problème étant que Draco ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait été si préoccupé par le testament qu'il s'était retrouvé à la traîne dans son travail.

« Je n'en suis pas certain, monsieur, elle n'a pas voulu donner son nom. »

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, ce n'était monsieur Everett. « Faites-la entrer. »

Bruce opina du chef et partit, fermant doucement derrière lui la porte.

Draco se demandait qui ça pouvait être. Il avait rompu avec sa dernière petite amie –Cathleen, non ?- au moins deux mois plus tôt alors ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Et il n'était pas si ami avec aucune des femmes du Ministère…

« Malfoy », dit quelqu'un.

Draco releva la tête dans un mouvement brusque, et il fixa, choqué, Hermione Granger, debout devant lui dans une robe vert foncé et ajustée. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en chignon et quelques mèches indisciplinées volaient autour de son visage. Elle n'avait jamais paru plus belle.

Les lèvres de Granger se recourbèrent dans un semblant de sourire. « Malfoy », dit-elle, « je suis venue ici pour te dire que j'ai changé d'avis. »

Draco releva les sourcils à la fois en guise de question et sous le choc.

« Je vais t'épouser. »


	5. Amusetoi un peu maintenant

Chapitre 5 : Amuse-toi un peu maintenant.

« Tu as changé d'avis », répéta-t-il lentement, lui jetant un regard soupçonneux. Elle blaguait sûrement. Qu'avait-il pu arriver pour la faire changer d'avis si rapidement ? A la lecture du testament, elle avait été prête à lui arracher les yeux pour avoir même suggérer de l'épouser.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, j'ai changé d'avis. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées, refusant de répondre.

Il leva un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? »

Toujours pas de réponse, bien qu'elle croisa en effet les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Granger, soit… »

« Tu sais quoi ? », l'interrompit-elle soudain.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il, irrité.

« Si on doit se marier, on devrait s'appeler par nos prénoms. » Elle marcha jusqu'à son bureau et lui tendit la main pour qu'il lui serre. « Draco. »

« Hermione », dit-il, soutenant son regard tandis qu'il se levait et prenait sa main pour la serrer poliment.

Elle frissonna involontairement. Honnêtement. Pourquoi son prénom devait si bien résonner quand il passait ses lèvres ? Et en parlant de ses lèvres…

Elle se secoua intérieurement. C'était quoi, nom de Dieu, son problème ? Fantasmer sur les lèvres de Draco Malfoy ?! Imaginez dire ça à Harry et Ron. Bien sûr, Ron piquerait sûrement une crise s'il savait qu'elle épousait Mal… Draco. Harry ne le prendrait pas si mal, rien que parce qu'il venait lui-même d'épouser Pansy, alors il n'avait pas autant de préjugés sur les Serpentards que d'autres.

C'étaient ces « autres » qui inquiétaient Hermione. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont tous les autres le prendraient… Bon, elle avait une petite idée pour la réaction de Ginny. Elle serait probablement choquée, mais se dirait que tant que ça rendait Hermione heureuse, elle supporterait sa décision. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. C'était en fait la pire chose qui pouvait arriver puisqu'elle était vraiment loin de se dire que ça la rendrait heureuse. Elle soupira intérieurement. Mais c'était comme ça et pas autrement.

« Hermione », l'appela Draco.

Elle sortit brusquement de sa rêverie pour le regarder. « Oui ? »

Un rictus apparu lentement sur son visage. « Tu serres toujours ma main. »

Hermione baissa les yeux et fut choquée de découvrir qu'il avait raison. Elle fit un bond en arrière presque comme s'il avait été un serpent –c'était tellement bien choisi, pensa-t-elle ironiquement- et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau. « Bon, et bien », dit-elle, en se raclant la gorge. « Et si on parlait affaires, hein ? »

« Quelles affaires ? », demanda Draco. « Nous nous marions. Fin de la discussion. Et c'était une très bonne discussion », finit-il, la regardant de haut d'où il se tenait.

« Heu… Draco », dit Hermione, rendue mal à l'aise par la conscience qu'elle avait de son regard mais l'ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. « Il y a bien plus à en dire que ça. »

« Ah vraiment ? », demanda Draco en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil et en s'y adossant. Il leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Oui, vraiment", dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il le prenait de façon si mélodramatique. Sortant quelques morceaux de parchemin de son sac, elle les mit sur la table. "Il y a beaucoup de détails dont nous devons nous occuper. » Détails à cause desquels elle avait perdu une bonne partie de son temps de sommeil. « Alors, grand mariage ou petit mariage ? Ou tu veux simplement un petit office au Ministère ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Euh,… un petit mariage je suppose mais… »

« Lune de miel ? », l'interrompit Hermione.

« Non », dit-il succinctement, croisant ses bras.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Pourquoi non ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas comme si on était amoureux ou un truc du genre. » Il retroussa son nez, dégoûté. « On en a vraiment besoin ? »

Hermione soupira. Ca paraissait logique qu'il serait comme ça. « Est-ce que tes parents sont partis en lune de miel ? »

« Oui mais… »

Elle l'interrompit une fois encore. « Est-ce qu'ils s'aimaient ? »

« Non mais… »

« Fin de la discussion. »

« Granger ! », cria Draco.

« Oui ? », demanda-t-elle, levant les yeux de ses notes, un sourcil relevé en signe de question.

« Depuis quand t'es devenu le mâle dominant ici ? », l'interrogea-t-il.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler », bon, elle le savait, mais là n'était pas la question, « mais je prends les commandes parce que, de toutes évidences, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'implique le fait de se marier. Et mon prénom, comme je suis sûre que tu t'en souviens, c'est Hermione, pas Granger. »

Draco marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne put comprendre, et pour être honnête, elle n'en avait pas particulièrement envie.

« Très bien, donc. On garde tous les deux nos boulots. Exact ? »

Il opina du chef s'adossant encore à son fauteuil.

« Où allons-nous vivre ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Au Manoir Malfoy, je suppose. »

« Ooo-kay… » Hermione le prit en note sur son parchemin. « Comment tu t'en sors financièrement en ce moment ? Je veux dire, comment tous les frais de tes bâtiments étaient payés si tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour cela en ce moment ? »

« Il y avait des fonds préparés pour ça. Je vivais de ce que je gagne ici et d'un petit pécule que j'ai hérité de ma mère. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne continues pas simplement comme ça ? »

« Granger », dit-il.

« Hermione », le corrigea-t-elle.

« _Her-mi-o-ne_… Tu n'écoutais pas à la lecture du testament ? La section 4.d. disait que ces fonds étaient maintenant inopérants. »

« Hum… »

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il. Granger devenait de plus en plus ennuyeuse.

« J'ai juste une idée, c'est tout », dit-elle. « Mais revenons-en au mariage : combien de personnes veux-tu inviter ? »

« Ben, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on inviterait personne mais… »

« Pourquoi on fait pas ça alors ? »

« Parce que, Her-mi-o-ne », dit-il en prononçant bien chaque syllabe de son prénom, « toute ma famille va vouloir son invitation. »

« Même si tu épouses une Sand-de-Bourbe ? », demanda Hermione, un sourcil relevé.

Draco la fixa simplement.

« Bien, pourquoi on ne s'enfuit pas ensemble ? », dit Hermione, reposant son dossier et sa plume pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? » Draco n'était pas certain qu'il pouvait en croire ses oreilles.

« S'enfuir ensemble », répéta-t-elle lentement. « Tu sais, quand tu te maries devant un fonctionnaire et que tu ne t'ennuies pas avec un grand mariage ? Comme ça, on n'a pas à nous inquiéter d'eux. Et tu n'as pas à attendre pour organiser le mariage. Plus tu attends, plus tu devras mettre de ton argent dans les bâtiments. Tu as dit toi-même que les fonds étaient inopérants après la mort de ton père. Ca veut dire que même maintenant tu payes pour ces frais de ta poche. »

Draco se frotta le menton pensivement, la regardant comme pour l'évaluer. « Tu as conscience du fait qu'on risque fort de se marier pendant la lune de miel, pas vrai ? »

Hermione opina du chef.

Il se pencha en avant, un petit sourire sur son visage. « Est-ce que tu as réfléchi au fait que nous allons devoir procréer à un certain point ? »

Elle ne dit rien. Elle resta simplement assise là, sans bouger. Pourquoi avait-elle oublié ça, entre tout ? Bon, si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même, elle y avait pensé –elle ne l'avait simplement pas ramené sur le tapis parce qu'elle était encore extrêmement mal-à-l'aise avec cette idée. Elle se racla la gorge. « Ben, euh, oui… »

Draco eut un rictus. « Alors ? »

« On va devoir, euh, procréer, comme tu l'as dit avec tellement d'éloquence… »

« Oh, je suis éloquent ? »

Hermione le fusilla du regard avant de continuer. « Comme je le disais : oui, nous allons devoir procréer mais je suis encore bonne pour une autre décennie au moins, alors pourquoi devrions-nous faire quoi que ce soit maintenant ? »

« Parce que, ma chère fiancée… » Draco laissa mourir sa phrase, se penchant en avant une fois encore et prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne. « Ne sais-tu donc pas que les hommes qui ne sont pas satisfaits avec leurs femmes sont souvent découvert à… » Il fit doucement un geste de son autre main. « … batifoler ? »

Hermione prit une belle teinte rouge foncé. Non, elle n'avait pas exactement pensé à ça. En plus, son pouce massait le dos de sa main et ça ne l'aidait pas du tout à rester concentrée. « Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas que tu batifoles ? », dit-elle bien qu'elle réalisa que sa voix était un peu pantelante.

« Parce que, _Her-mi-o-ne_ », dit-il en posant gentiment sa main et en faisant de grands gestes, « je ne veux pas que les gens apprennent que j'ai été obligé de me marier avec toi à cause de mon bâtard de père. Ils penseront que nous sommes amoureux ou un truc du genre et on sera complètement grillés s'ils me trouvent à batifoler hors mariage si tôt. »

« Ben, c'est pas ton problème ? », rétorqua-t-elle. « Et en plus », continua-t-elle, « pourquoi voudrais-tu que quelqu'un pense que tu es amoureux d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Draco plissa les yeux. « Parce que c'est toujours mieux que mon père me forçant à faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Bon », dit Hermione, cherchant désespérément à établir un fait, n'importe quel fait, qui les garderait dans des lits séparés « qu'est-ce que te dit que je serai même bonne ? », demanda-t-elle le rouge aux joues, rouge qui aurait pu faire la fierté des Weasley.

« Rien », sourit Draco.

« Bon… Bon, qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne batifoleras pas de toute façon ? »

« Rien. »

« Alors, c'est quoi le but de tout ça ? »

Draco soupira. « Oublie ça. Mais on dort dans la même chambre pendant la lune de miel. »

« D'accord. » Elle marqua une pause. « Et au Manoir Malfoy ? »

« Au Manoir, les deux chambres sont connectées. »

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina. « Alors je n'ai pas à dormir avec toi là-bas ? »

« Non », se renfrogna-t-il.

Elle sourit. « Très bien, alors… » Elle marqua à nouveau un temps d'arrêt, regardant ses notes avant de les replacer dans son sac et de le regarder dans les yeux. « On attend quoi ? »

* * *

Draco était sur le pont du QE2, scrutant l'océan comme s'il avait fait quelque chose pour lui déplaire. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était à présent un homme marié. Il avait juré de ne pas se marier avant d'avoir au moins trente ans. Il avait voulu profiter à fond de ses années de célibat, mais non. Son père avait décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer. Ce n'était pas tant une consolation que de se dire qu'il ne faisait que lui rendre la politesse.

Hermione était encore dans la suite qu'il avait été capable d'avoir à la dernière minute. Elle faisait le tour du propriétaire et rangeait ses affaires, bien qu'il eût l'impression qu'elle l'évitait. Pas qu'il s'en soucie, bien sûr. Enfin il s'en souciait –elle était sa femme- mais il ne s'en souciait pas comme ça. Draco secoua la tête en grimaçant. Tout ça devenait compliqué.

« Hé », une voix douce lui parvint juste de derrière son dos. Il réalisa un peu tard que c'était Hermione et se retourna…

… Et fut immédiatement sans voix.

Elle portait une robe d'été bleu clair aux bretelles spaghetti qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous des genoux. Modeste, oui, mais en même temps très attirant. Il devrait repenser ses idées à propos de la mode moldue.

Hermione le regarda nerveusement, tripotant sa bretelle. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Draco secoua la tête. « Rien. Rien du tout. » Il se retourna vers l'océan, l'invitant à prendre place à ses côtés. Il lui jeta encore un regard, étonné qu'elle puisse être si belle. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, surtout pendant leurs années d'école. Elle était toujours cachée derrière ses livres.

Il lança un regard à sa main gauche. La bague qu'il lui avait donnée y était. Elle était simple, juste un anneau en or, mais il avait été arrangé en une tresse complexe par des artisans très doués. Personne n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il s'agissait de la bague des Malfoy, donnée au fils aîné pour qu'il la donne à sa femme le jour de leur mariage. On aurait pensé que c'était quelque chose de plus élaboré et de plus tape-à-l'oeil. Hermione l'avait pensé, du moins.

_« Tu veux dire que c'est ça ? »_

_« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »_

_Hermione haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas… Peut-être un énorme rubis ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là », rit-elle._

Draco soupira en regardant sa propre main. Elle ne portait pas de bague. Pas encore.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'les hommes ne portent pas d'anneau de mariage' ? », demanda Hermione. _

_« Et bien, mon père n'en portait pas. Je n'en ai pas. »_

_Hermione laissa échapper un soupir frustré et lui enfonça son doigt dans la poitrine. « Dès qu'on est rentrés, tu vas t'acheter une bague et tu vas la porter. Je n'aurai pas un mari qui ne montre pas le fait qu'il est marié. »_

_Du coin de l'œil, Draco pouvait voir le fonctionnaire du Ministère lutter pour se retenir de rire. Il soupira, découragé. « Très bien. »_

Draco se retourna vers sa femme. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? », demanda-t-il. Il regrettait vraiment de s'être mis d'accord si rapidement pour lui permettre de rester dans son propre lit parce qu'il avait en tête une activité vraiment intéressante avec laquelle il doutait fort qu'elle soit d'accord.

Elle haussa les épaules, fixant toujours l'océan. « Je ne sais pas. On pourrait descendre dîner. »

Il secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur. » Absolument pas.

Hermione rit et Draco fut surpris de se trouver à vouloir sourire en réponse. Il écrasa bien vite cette impulsion sous son pied. Il ne souriait jamais. « On peut manger dans la chambre alors, si tu veux. Je m'en moque un peu. »

Draco acquiesça et prit son bras pour la guider vers l'ascenseur.

Dès qu'ils furent dedans, elle parla. « Je ne savais pas que tu savais te servir d'un ascenseur. »

Draco haussa les épaules, un petit sourire faisant son chemin sur son visage. « Il y a un tas de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi. »

Hermione rit encore. « Je suppose que c'est vrai. Mais l'inverse est vrai pour moi aussi, tu sais », sourit-elle, relevant les sourcils de façon charmante.

Il secoua la tête, un petit sourire sur son visage. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de combien elle était belle. La vie de couple marié allait être intéressante, et ce n'était pas peu dire…

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : alors voilà, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ce très long moment sans traduction. J'ai franchement abusée et en suis consciente. Mais maintenant que les partiels sont finis et que je n'ai plus à réviser, je tâcherai d'être plus régulière dans mes postes. _

_Ensuite, je vous promets de trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner… _

_Pour finir, je tiens à remercier vraiment les reviewers anonymes. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre mais chacune de vos reviews me fait énormément plaisir. Donc merci énormément à princessemalfoy, à jojo et à nini. Et encore désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. ^^'_


	6. Observations silencieuses

Chapitre 6 : Observations silencieuses.

Hermione soupira, avançant sur le ponton en se frottant les yeux. C'avait été une semaine fatigante –ça, c'était sûr. C'était quoi cette affection soudaine de Draco pour la danse de salon qui les gardait éveillés toutes les heures de la nuit, et sa popularité auprès des femmes à bord (qu'Hermione avait trouvée vraiment pas drôle, sans parler du fait qu'elles ne voulaient pas le laisser tranquille !), elle n'avait eu quasiment aucun temps de sommeil. Après tout, elle savait que si elle l'abandonnait, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, elle ne serait pas surprise de le voir pris d'assaut –et elle ne pouvait pas avoir son mari d'à peine quelques jours déjà tenté par des mini-jupes et des chemisiers moulants.

Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion la concernant. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas belle et qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir eu autant de petits-amis que ça. La plupart d'entre eux, elle le savait, l'avait utilisée comme une consolation en attendant mieux, Viktor était le premier d'entre eux. Il avait été avec une Durmstrang plus jeune qui l'avait quitté quand il avait atteint le haut de l'affiche. Hermione avait mis pas mal de temps à essayer de le réconforter et ça avait été sa première tentation d'avoir des relations sexuelles.

Pourtant, la logique, à laquelle elle tenait plus que son honneur et sa loyauté, avait prévalu, et Hermione l'avait giflé pour avoir même suggéré une telle chose. Il était choqué mais il ne fit rien. Il s'était excusé plus tard et avait demandé s'ils pouvaient rester amis –elle avait accepté et ils correspondaient encore aujourd'hui. Il était bien installé avec la plus jeune d'une éminente famille sorcière –de toutes les personnes possibles : Aileen Zabini.

Hermione se souvenait de la plus jeune Zabini, qui était entrée en première année à Poudlard juste quand Hermione était devenue préfète et avait commencé de sortir avec Ron. Elle avait été, comme sa sœur aînée, répartie dans la maison Serpentard. Mais Hermione était devenue assez proche de la jeune fille après qu'elle a commencé à avoir des problèmes en cours de Sortilèges et qu'elle a approchée la préfète Gryffondor. Elle avait été choquée que cette fille soit venue la trouver elle plutôt que l'une de ses camarades ou préfets de maison, mais l'accepta sans poser de questions, prodiguant à Aileen l'aide dont elle avait besoin.

Plus tard, elle avait appris que c'était sa propre modestie tranquille qui avait attiré la jeune fille ; en tout cas, c'était ce qu'Aileen avait dit. Elle avait aussi dit que la dévotion d'Hermione à ses études l'avait influencée, en dépit de leur différence de Maison. (Elle avait été particulièrement impressionnée après avoir entendu la rumeur comme quoi elle avait suivi tous les cours proposés lors de sa troisième année.) Leur amitié n'était toujours pas largement connue, même d'Harry et Ron, et Hermione n'était pas certaine de la raison de cet état de fait. Après tout, Harry n'avait définitivement plus de préjugés contre les Serpentards et Ron… Bon, c'était sûrement à cause de ça. Ron était plutôt plein de préjugés, aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître maintenant que son meilleur ami était marié à ce que Ron aurait nommé « l'ennemi ».

Une fois encore… ils n'avaient pas beaucoup vu Ron depuis que la relation d'Harry avec Pansy avait été largement connue. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire de toute façon ?

Un éclair brillant sortis Hermione de ses pensées en la faisant sursauter, et elle leva les yeux du ponton qu'elle regardait plus tôt vers une foule de journalistes qui criaient des questions, « M. Malfoy, avez-vous des commentaires à faire sur votre relation avec Hermione Granger ? » étant la première d'entre elles, et celle à laquelle répondit Draco.

« En fait », dit-il, « c'est Hermione Granger-Malfoy maintenant. » Hermione avait exprimé le désir de conserver son nom de jeune fille, au moins en ajout, pendant qu'ils étaient en croisière. « Et c'est ainsi que tout commence », murmura-t-il dans son oreille, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle put presque entendre son petit sourire tandis qu'elle restait raide dans sa demi-étreinte. Elle n'était pas encore complètement à l'aise avec la proximité physique qu'il pensait qu'ils devaient exhiber en tant que couple marié –et prétendument fou-amoureux. Pour l'amour du ciel, ils ne s'étaient même pas encore embrassés !

Pas que Draco n'ait pas essayé. Non, il avait toujours joué le jeu du mari attentif, et il y avait eu de nombreuses fois où elle aurait pu jurer qu'il allait l'embrasser –mais ces moments avaient toujours passé et elle était restée avec un profond sentiment de déception. Bien sûr elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Draco –elle était toujours Hermione Granger après tout, et elle n'avouerait pas de faiblesse, encore moins à son ancien ennemi… Peu importait combien ils étaient devenus proches la semaine passée.

Et ils étaient devenus proches. Hermione l'avouait volontiers… à elle-même. Draco le sentait aussi probablement mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Hermione dormait sur le lit et Draco sur le canapé (après qu'elle a gagné un pari portant sur combien de femmes l'inviteraient à danser). Draco se levait le premier, en général vers six ou six heures trente –sans réveil- et Hermione très peu de temps après lui. Pourtant, et parce qu'il se levait plus tôt, Draco était toujours le premier dans la salle de bain. Il passait à peu près dix minutes dans la douche (oui, Hermione l'avait vraiment chronométré) et ensuite encore quinze minutes dans la salle de bain.

Draco mangeait assez mais il était bien plus désinvolte à ce propos qu'Harry ou Ron l'avaient jamais été, mangeant doucement et mâchant à fond sa nourriture. Les repas prenaient d'ordinaire une heure et demie bien qu'Hermione finisse toujours son entrée la première. Pour combler le silence, elle parlait et Draco insérait des questions de temps en temps. A cause de cela, elle restait avec le sentiment que Draco savait presque tout d'elle, et elle, elle ne savait rien de lui.

Prenant à nouveau conscience de ce qui l'entourait autant que de la main de Draco pressant son dos pour essayer de la faire bouger, elle fit un petit sourire aux journalistes et aux photographes qu'elle passait tandis qu'elle marchait vers la voiture qui les attendait, son cœur battant presque douloureusement contre sa poitrine. S'asseyant sur le siège-arrière, elle prit une profonde inspiration, s'enfonçant dans le cuir avec un petit soupir en fermant les yeux.

Comme la portière de la voiture se refermait sur le vacarme presque assourdissant du dehors, Hermione permit qu'un petit sourire s'épanouisse sur son visage et elle ouvrit les yeux, jetant un regard furtif à son mari. Il était assis sur un siège en face d'elle, la regardant, un sourcil blond relevé, son beau visage s'adoucissant en un doux demi-sourire. Ses yeux gris pétillaient presque comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Elle lui adressa une mine boudeuse. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ? », l'interrogea-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ne remarquant pas qu'en agissant ainsi, elle faisait se serrer contre ses seins le tissus noir en soie.

« Franchement Hermione », sourit Draco, tirant une bouteille de champagne du seau à glace qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. « Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'esprit que le dernier héritier de la fortune et du nom des Malfoy s'enfuyant avec une née-moldue serait une information extrêmement juteuse ? La seule raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas été bombardés de questions pendant notre croisière était probablement que le Ministère ne voulait pas laisser des journalistes et des photographes apparaître dans une situation où il y avait tellement de moldus. Et est-ce que tu n'es pas censée être Hermione Je-Sais-Tout Granger ? Pourquoi ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée ? », demanda-t-il, la regardant de façon tout à fait perplexe, ses sourcils froncés d'une adorable façon.

Hermione renifla de façon délicate. « C'est Hermione Je-Sais-Tout Granger-Malfoy maintenant, merci bien », dit-elle, un sourire pointant sur ses lèvres. « Et j'étais très… préoccupée pendant la croisière », murmura-t-elle, embarrassée que quelque chose de si évident ait pu lui échappé. Mais elle avait été préoccupée pendant la croisière, comment faire autrement avec la réalité renversante qu'elle était mariée à Draco Malfoy prévalent sur tout dans son esprit. Il y avait aussi eu, en addition, le fait de découvrir de la jalousie dans ses sentiments associés aux autres passagers de la croisière dès qu'ils complimentaient son mari pour une raison ou une autre… Bien que le plus souvent, ils complimentaient sa fine silhouette et son beau physique et, bien que ça ne dérangeait pas Hermione de l'admirer elle-même, elle ne tenait pas à ce que d'autres le fassent aussi.

Draco leva un sourcil, se penchant en avant et lui versant un verre de ce champagne maintenant débordant (et ouvert). Il le lui tendit en disant « Et qu'est-ce qui te préoccupait tant ? »

Hermione but une gorgée du breuvage alcoolisé et à la couleur claire, le tournant distraitement en cherchant une excuse plausible au plafond de la voiture. Elle n'était même pas entièrement sûre de la raison pour laquelle elle avait été si préoccupée, bien qu'elle eût su que c'était à cause de Draco. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire ça, pour une inexplicable raison. Elle haussa les épaules, essayant de balayer le problème. « Oh, tu sais, seulement les raisons habituelles. En plus, j'essayais de m'amuser. Comment peut-on s'amuser quand on imagine tous ces journalistes qui s'apprêtent à vous harceler dans quelques jours seulement ? » Elle rit nerveusement.

Draco regarda Hermione, se rasseyant confortablement dans son siège. Il ne voulait pas accepter cette excuse puisqu'il semblait y avoir davantage derrière tout ça que ce qu'elle voulait bien dire, mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir pousser plus avant la question. Ils avaient fait des progrès de géant dans leur relation et maintenant ils pouvaient au moins plaisanter et être à l'aise ensemble mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle lui fasse confiance –et c'était extrêmement important, pas seulement pour leur relation mais également pour…

Bon, il voulait qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il était plus qu'un ancien attrapeur, un Serpentard et un Préfet –remarquez que tout ça, c'était du passé. Elle ne savait probablement pas grand-chose de lui, de ce qu'il était maintenant et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer : ils avaient surtout parlé de sa vie à elle pendant les repas, et le reste du temps, ils avaient fait les boutiques, dansé ou dormi. Il avait découvert qu'il aimait mieux la danse de salon même si après la chute d'Hermione leur première nuit, il avait fait très attention. Il s'était épris de la Née-moldue, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Très bien », dit-il, s'enfonçant dans les coussins et fermant les yeux. Si elle ne voulait pas partager ses pensées, ça lui convenait. Mais il n'allait pas engager la conversation quand on n'en voulait pas alors il ne fit pas davantage de commentaires, préférant plutôt se laisser aller à un lourd et paisible sommeil.

* * *

Hermione s'avachit dans le siège arrière de la limousine, les yeux lourds et la respiration de plus en plus lente. Elle n'était pas encore endormie mais elle le serait dans quelques minutes vu la façon dont ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de se fermer. Elle supposa que Draco s'était endormi comme il n'avait rien dit depuis au moins deux heures. Qui aurait dit que ça prendrait tant de temps d'arriver au Manoir ?

Malheureusement pour Hermione, juste au moment où elle tombait dans un sommeil vraiment tranquille, la limousine s'arrêta de rouler et Draco se réveilla d'un coup en sursaut. Il jeta un regard derrière les vitres teintées et l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il la secoua doucement par l'épaule et elle fronça les sourcils, marmonnant « Je veux pas encore me lever. »

« Hermione », dit Draco en souriant, « on est au Manoir. »

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, et en ouvrant les yeux, elle fut surprise de trouver le visage de Draco à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Elle se figea, fixant ses lèvres, maudissant son esprit pour être si obsédé, sans s'arrêter avant. Elle sourit faiblement, forçant son regard à se lever pour rencontrer le sien. La peau autour de ses yeux était plissée, et elle réalisa, choquée, qu'il souriait : elle n'était pas sûre de l'avoir jamais vu faire ça avant.

Draco se retira, les genoux tremblotant (_Note de la traductrice : en anglais, il y a une expression très rigolote qui n'a pas, il me semble son équivalent en français et que l'auteur emploie ici : littéralement 'les genoux de Draco presque en gelée'. ^^ Voilà.)_ Si le simple fait d'être aussi près d'elle lui faisait cet effet, qu'arriverait-il quand ils s'embrasseraient enfin ? Ou, si on s'avançait encore plus, quand ils feraient l'amour ? Ou, en revenant un peu en arrière, quand ils s'enlaceraient ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés avant : ils n'avaient presque pas eu de contact physique à part en public et sur la piste de danse. Mais assez avec les 'et si' et les 'peut-être'. Il était temps d'introduire la nouvelle Madame Malfoy à sa maison : le Manoir Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione avait du mal à rester debout. Outre le fait qu'elle était extrêmement fatiguée, elle se trouvait dans ce qui devait être le plus grand manoir-maison qu'elle avait vu depuis qu'elle avait visité l'Italie avec ses parents –et personne n'avait vécu dans ceux-là. On attendait d'elle qu'elle vive dans cette énorme maison, vieille, sans odeur, et simplement… magnifique ? Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau ! On ne pouvait pas appeler ça une maison : hôtel particulier était plus approprié. Ou peut-être château. Oui, château convenait plutôt bien vu que c'était construit en pierres.

Elle se tenait dans l'entrée et déjà on pouvait y caser tout le Terrier et il y aurait encore de la place. Un escalier en colimaçon n'aidait qu'à accentuer ô combien grandiose c'était et elle pouvait presque affirmer que tout était en marbre –et le sol ! Qui aurait pu dire qu'un sol pouvait être si incroyablement magnifique ? Il était d'un noir extrêmement sombre veiné de ce qui pourrait être de l'argent et il était poli jusqu'à une très bonne patine. Elle n'osait pas marcher dessus de peur de glisser et de se ridiculiser.

Puis elle leva les yeux. Il y avait un lustre très grand, probablement fait de cristal pur de ce qu'elle pouvait voir et pesant environ dans les cinq cents kilo _(Note de la traductrice : dans les mille pounds pour les puristes…)_ , et probablement même plus. Normal que le Manoir soit incartable… Si des collectionneurs reniflaient ce qu'il y avait là, tout ça serait envolé avant d'avoir pu dire 'Accio' !

Mais le lustre lui-même ne suffisait pas à décrire le plafond. Des bordures de marbre reliaient murs et plafond et il y avait une magnifique peinture. Au plafond. Hermione savait que sa bouche était grande ouverte mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer. C'était simplement tellement parfaitement magnifique. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire pour le décrire dans son état de choc était que ça ressemblait assez à une peinture de Michel-Ange sur le plafond de la Chapelle Sixtine. « Ca alors… », murmura-t-elle, fascinée.

Elle pouvait presque sentir Draco sourire derrière elle tandis qu'elle était incapable de construire la force de bouger. « Ca a été peint à la moitié du XVIème siècle par un contemporain de Michel-Ange. C'est mon arrière-arrière-arrière… enfin tu vois », Hermione opina du chef, « grand-mère qui l'a commandé, en effaçant sa mémoire plus tard. » Quand Hermione tourna enfin la tête du plafond pour lever un sourcil vers lui, il leva les mains, essayant de paraître innocent. « Quoi ? C'était un moldu. Si ça peut aider, il a toujours eu du pain sur sa table après ça même s'il n'était pas toujours sûr de savoir d'où ça venait. Tous mes ancêtres n'étaient pas ignobles avec les moldus. »

Hermione pouffa, secouant la tête. « J'imagine que tu as plein d'autres histoires sur cet endroit », dit-elle en soupirant.

Draco haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. « Mon père me les a toujours racontées. Il semblait déterminé à ce que je sois aussi réputé que chaque objet de cette maison. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que je le suis, seulement pas pour ce qu'il aurait aimé. »

Elle acquiesça, pensant tout d'un coup combien ça avait du être difficile d'aller contre son père comme ça, d'aller contre tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru ou ce qu'on lui avait appris à croire… Elle retint ses larmes d'un battement de paupière, surprise. Pourquoi devenait-elle si émue à ce sujet ? Ca devait être ses règles, supposa-t-elle. Ce que ce putain de moment pouvait être énervant parfois… _(Note de la traductrice : encore un passage intraduisible en français et qui amène la prochaine phrase… Il s'agit là d'une expression anglaise : comme quand on dit en français 'foutu bordel', ben les anglais disent 'bloody mess', littéralement 'bordel sanglant'. Ce que je viens de traduire par 'ce putain de moment' littéralement donne 'ce sanglant moment'…)_ Marrant comme on pouvait le prendre littéralement. « Bien », dit-elle vivement, « qu'est-ce que tu dirais de me montrer ma chambre ? »

Un coin de la bouche de Draco se releva et il opina du chef. « Bien sûr, tu veux sûrement déballer tes affaires. »

Hermione le suivit et commença de monter les escaliers. Elle avait en fait complètement oublié qu'elle devait faire ça. Après tout, elle avait bien d'autres choses à l'esprit… Comme essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour Draco. Ca avait été plus simple quand l'aversion avait été la foule de ses sentiments, plus facile encore quand ça avait été la haine. C'était devenu plus difficile après que son rôle d'espion avait été dévoilé, bien sûr, mais maintenant…

Maintenant, c'était juste…

Vraiment, extrêmement, indéniablement difficile de tirer au clair ses sentiments. D'un côté, il était toujours Draco. Il avait toujours plein de préjugés contre les moldus, au moins politiquement parlant, il n'aimait toujours probablement pas les Weasley et… Il était juste… Draco. Draco Lucius Malfoy. N'était-il pas, très probablement, le fils de son père ? Certes, elle n'avait jamais rencontré Lucius Malfoy, mais Harry si et il avait dit que c'était un parfait… quelque chose…

D'un autre côté,…

« Hermione », Draco la toucha. « Nous y sommes. »

Hermione lui sourit, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce. Heureusement, ce n'était pas aussi grand que le hall d'entrée, l'emphase étant la même. Le plafond n'était qu'à un étage et demi plus haut, probablement à à peu près quatre mètres et demi _(Note de la traductrice : quinze pieds en mesure anglaise…) _au-dessus du sol qui était en bois –certes c'était un bois couleur-acajou extrêmement poli, mais c'était du bois –à l'opposé du marbre à l'entrée. Heureusement, pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux, il n'y avait pas de peinture au plafond… Bien qu'il y ait une fenêtre presque aussi haute que le plafond –et elle avait même une banquette.

Il y avait un grand lit, probablement un lit 'king' _(Note de la traductrice : c'est une expression anglais qui n'a pas d'équivalent en français…)_ avec ciel de lit au milieu de la pièce qui fit se demander à Hermione si elle pourrait se perdre dedans : ça avait bien l'air d'un matelas bien confortable. Les draps étaient d'une couleur vert éternel et sombre –sa préférée malgré son rapport à Serpentard.

Le reste de la pièce était assez simple –du moins comparée au hall d'entrée et à ce qu'elle avait vu sur le chemin entre là-bas et sa chambre, ce qui, il fallait l'admettre, ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Elle avait été trop absorbée par ses pensées pour remarquer autre chose que la splendeur élémentaire de ce qu'elle nommerait, du moins en pensée, un 'château'.

« Merci », dit-elle alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'au lit et passait une main sur les draps. Ce n'était pas de la soie comme elle l'avait d'abord supposé, mais un coton vraiment délicat. C'était mieux à son avis. « Merci », répéta-t-elle, finissant par un « pour tout ». Hermione retourna près de lui, où il était : sur le seuil. Elle regarda à sa droite : il y avait trois portes. « C'est quoi ça ? », demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers elles.

Les deux coins de la bouche de Draco se recourbèrent un peu vers le haut tandis qu'il la suivait. Il ouvrit la première porte : « Ta penderie », dit-il, lui laissant à peine le temps de saisir sa grandeur –heureusement, elle était très simple avec un sol en bois comme sa chambre et des panneaux en bois aussi sur les murs. Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte suivante : « Ceci est connecté à un salon, et le salon est connecté à ma chambre. » Hermione rougit, espérant qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. Elle jeta un regard à travers la porte tandis qu'ils commençaient à se diriger vers la pièce suivante. Elle était décorée assez comme sa propre chambre, en vert, et la hauteur du plafond était la même bien que cette pièce soit sans doute moitié moins grande que sa chambre.

« Et », acheva Draco, « les toilettes et la salle de bain, deux en un. » Remarquant la question qu'elle n'était pas bien prête à exprimer de vive voix, son sourire se fit plus visible. « Oui, elle est connectée à ma chambre. » Hermione rougit comme une tomate cette fois, sachant qu'il l'avait vue et que, sans aucun doute, il s'en délectait. Le plafond n'était définitivement pas aussi haut que celui du salon non plus que de celui de sa chambre, mais c'était une grande et spacieuse salle de bain : la plus belle qu'elle est vue depuis bien longtemps.

Draco traversa le salon sans y jeter un regard, ayant été dans cette pièce trop souvent pour ne pas en connaître l'exact arrangement. Un canapé vert contre le mur qui jouxtait la chambre d'Hermione, des bibliothèques le long du mur à côté de sa chambre et sur les deux autres murs, trois autres fauteuils bien rembourrés et tapissés ça et là, verts eux aussi, une table à café en face du canapé, une longue table à sa gauche, habituellement recouverte de livres et deux chaises qui allaient avec, enfin un tapis gris courant d'une porte à l'autre. Les seules entrées pour cette pièce venaient d'une des chambres du maître et il n'y avait aucune fenêtre ni cheminée.

Il avait vécu dans la suite du maître de maison depuis que son père avait été envoyé à Azkaban, quatre ans auparavant, bien que, quand il se sentait maussade, il se retirait dans ce qui avait été sa chambre pendant vingt ans. Elle était plus petite que la chambre du maître de maison mais c'était la sienne. Il ne se sentait pas toujours bien par rapport à la suite du maître de maison mais y restait quand même parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Amusant comme il pouvait jeter par la fenêtre ce qu'on attendait de lui pour certaines affaires, mais pour des choses aussi insignifiantes que celle-ci… il ne pouvait pas.

Ou peut-être que c'était juste qu'il ne le voudrait pas. C'était une affaire de principe, supposait-il.

Draco secoua la tête, s'arrêtant à la porte de sa suite. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'y entrer. Jetant un regard en arrière au salon, il fit demi-tour. Ce n'était pas comme s'il le devait, il pouvait juste rester ici dans sa chambre. Regardant à sa droite, l'esquisse d'un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il avait plein de travail à faire. Il semblait bien que M. Janis était venu déposer tous les papiers pour toutes les propriétés… Il ne se souvenait certainement pas avoir laissé autant de travail sur la table.

Il traversa la pièce et s'assit au bout de la table, attrapant le livre le plus proche de lui et l'ouvrant. Les rapports financiers de la Propriété Hostern. Un autre livre : les rapports financiers des maisons Toujours Vertes du nord de York. Les fonds Thomas Andrews : une « œuvre de charité » imaginée par son grand-père pour dépouiller les moldus de leur argent. Histoire de finances à Gringotts…

Trente-trois minutes plus tard, Draco commença à se demander pourquoi son père n'avait jamais délégué la gestion des finances à quelqu'un qui savait probablement bien mieux ce qu'il faisait.

Après réflexion, il y avait sûrement une règle contre ça dans _Ce que signifie être un Malfoy : Règles de Conduite._ Il jeta un regard à travers la pièce, plissant les yeux. Il était là, deuxième étagère en partant du haut. Il devrait utiliser l'échelle ; pas qu'il s'en fasse une montagne, vraiment. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il avait regardé cette chose ; d'ailleurs il pourrait bien rire après avoir regardé dans tous ces livres.

Après avoir retiré le livre de sa place et en avoir chassé la poussière qui s'était accumulée au cours des années d'un revers de la main, Draco ouvrit la couverture pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

_Ce que signifie être un Malfoy_

_Ecrit par Xavier Thames Malfoy, II_

_Révisé par Thames Lucius Malfoy_

Draco soupira : son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand père et son arrière-arrière-grand père, tous deux, bien entendu, du côté de son père. Xavier était mort au début de la Première Guerre contre Voldemort quand il avait refusé de rejoindre le Lord Noir et Thames avait été assassiné quelques jours plus tard pour des raisons –et des causes, inconnues. Chassant cette histoire de son esprit, il alla à l'index.

_Introduction………………………………………………………………….p. 1_

_Chapitre I : les Associés………………………………………………p. 3_

_Chapitre II : les Finances……………………………………………p. 29_

Et cela continuait ainsi encore et encore. Un Malfoy ne peut pas avoir un travail et restait respectable… Un Malfoy ne peut pas fréquenter des gens inférieurs à lui… Un Malfoy ne peut pas vendre ses biens, peu importe combien sa situation financière peut être désastreuse… Un Malfoy ne peut jamais montrer aucune émotion, en particulier en public…

Les lèvres de Draco se recourbèrent en un rictus –le premier depuis longtemps- et il ferma le livre dans un bruit sec, le posant sur la table.

« Draco », appela Hermione, tenant la porte ouverte pour jeter un regarder un regard derrière et le regarder. « C'était quoi ça ? »

Draco leva les yeux vers elle, se sentant un peu idiot. Amusant qu'il puisse se sentir si bouleversé par quelque chose d'aussi trivial… « Ce n'était rien », dit-il en regagnant son siège.

Hermione s'avança dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle et le rejoignant. « Tu travailles sur quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant les nombreux livres en face de lui avec une curiosité évidente.

« M. Janis a dû les déposer ici pendant que nous étions partis », dit-il distraitement, la regardant tandis qu'elle enlevait un cheveu échappé de devant son visage. « Ce sont les finances de tous les biens que je possède maintenant, aussi bien que l'historique de nos comptes à Gringotts. »

« Des finances ? », demanda Hermione, paraissant soudain très intéressée.

« Oui », répondit Draco. « Pourquoi ? »

« Oh. » Elle marqua une pause. « Pour rien. »

Draco la regarda pendant une seconde avant de hausser les épaules. « Bon, je pense que je vais devoir engager quelqu'un pour s'occuper de tout ça : pour moi, ça n'a pas vraiment de sens. Je n'ai jamais été très bon avec les nombres. »

« Moi si », répondit rapidement Hermione.

« Ah ? » Draco haussa un sourcil.

Hermione acquiesça. « J'aime les nombres. En ce moment je me charge moi-même de mes finances et j'avais l'habitude de me charger de celles d'Elizabeth aussi. »

« Elizabeth ? »

« C'était ma colocataire », expliqua-t-elle, regardant toujours les livres faisant face à Draco avec ce qu'on pouvait presque appeler de l'envie.

« Bon,… » dit lentement Draco. « Si tu es si bonne avec les nombres, tu peux voir ce que tu peux faire avec ceux-là. Ce sera sûrement mieux que ce que je ferais moi-même, de toute façon. »

Hermione leva enfin les yeux vers lui, rencontrant son regard, de l'envie plein les yeux. Draco eut soudain un violent désir qu'elle le regarde lui de la même manière mais pour différentes raisons : pour faire simplement, sans aucun rapport avec les finances. « Vraiment ? », demanda-t-elle.

La bouche de Draco se recourba en un sourire ironique. « Bien sûr », répondit-il.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage d'Hermione qui marquait le plaisir pur qu'elle éprouvait, ce qui amena un étrange sentiment au creux de l'estomac de Draco. Il ne sen formalisa pas, certain qu'il était que ce n'était là qu'un signe de faim… pour la nourriture, bien sûr.

Hermione se pencha sur les livres, ses yeux survolant les nombres presque sans faire aucune pause, sauf pour prendre des notes sur le parchemin que Draco lui avait trouvé. Il était assis sur le canapé à sa gauche et lisait… quelque chose. En fait, elle n'avait pas vérifié ; elle était bien trop occupée à faire ce qu'elle aimait : faire les comptes.

Si Hermione n'avait jamais découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, elle était presque certaine qu'elle aurait choisie la comptabilité. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'elle aimait ça, mais en plus elle avait un don pour ça –et ça, beaucoup de monde lui avait dit que ce n'était pas ordinaire. Bien sûr, elle aimait le droit presque autant, ce qui avait probablement été la raison pour laquelle elle avait décidé de se présenter et de poser sa candidature pour un travail au Département de la Coopération Internationale Magique au Bureau International Magique de Droit.

« Hermione ? », appela Draco.

Abandonnant abruptement ses pensées, Hermione fut surprise de voir que Draco n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle (_Note de la traductrice :en anglais, il s'agit ici de pieds_).

« C'est l'heure du dîner », dit-il, montrant l'horloge à sa droite d'un signe de tête.

Hermione la regarda avec surprise : il était vingt heures –l'heure de dîner, comme Draco l'avait dit plus tôt. Elle ferma tristement ses livres. Franchement, elle aimait travailler dessus, bien qu'elle sache qui lui fallait vraiment penser à sa santé : ça ne lui ferait aucun bien de mourir de faim. Elle devait aussi s'occuper de son travail même si elle n'avait pas eu de promotion depuis… D'accord, elle n'avait jamais eu de promotion. Elle avait encore l'un des pires jobs, et c'était définitivement l'un des jobs les plus mal payés, au Bureau International Magique du Droit.

S'étant levée, Hermione suivit Draco hors du salon et à travers sa chambre, faisant tant de tours et détours qu'elle arrêta bientôt d'essayer de comprendre la direction qu'il prenait et commença à payer plus d'attention à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il y avait pléthore de statues autant que de photographies. Après qu'elle a posé quelques questions, Draco commença à lui donner des explications sur presque tout ce qu'ils rencontraient. Bien qu'il le fasse d'une voix qui reflétait bien combien cela l'ennuyait, Hermione s'en fichait : elle était trop occupée à absorber toute l'histoire du Manoir et de ses anciens habitants.

De façon surprenante, tous les Malfoy n'avaient pas été des « monstres », comme elle appelait souvent le père de Draco. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des pacifistes, bien que certains aient mangé à tous les râteliers et tous avaient été à Serpentard. Quand Hermione en fit la remarque, Draco fronça les sourcils et dit « Tu sais, Hermione, Serpentard n'est pas forcément une mauvaise maison. Si tu te rappelles notre première année, le Choixpeau a dit que ceux d'une grande ambition serait placés à Serpentard ; pas ceux qui étaient mauvais. »

Hermione resta silencieuse après ça, se sentant honteuse. Elle s'enorgueillissait de ne pas avoir de préjugés mais apparemment, même après que son meilleur amie se soit marié à l'une d'entre eux, elle avait encore des préjugés contre les Serpentards. Si elle y réfléchissait de ce point de vue… Bien, elle était surprise de ne pas avoir fini à Serpentard. Ou même à Serdaigle pour le coup, oui avec son amour et sa soif de connaissance. De l'ambition avait dit Draco. Bien, elle en avait certainement à la pelle. Et pourtant le Chapeau avait été bien sûr de son choix…

Elle secoua la tête, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas remettre en question une décision prise presque treize ans plus tôt.

Le dîner avait été magnifique. Du poisson-chat avec un zeste de citron, du riz de la salade, du pain à la tomate séchée et au basilique, et du vin dont Hermione était certaine qu'il avait au moins vingt ans d'âge. Elle ne dit rien quand elle aperçut un elfe de maison se dépêcher de les servir, se sentant encore embarrassée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait défendre le préjudice commis contre les elfes de maison quand elle ne pouvait même pas accepter le fait qu'elle avait des préjugés contre les Serpentards.

Il n'y eut pas de conversations à part les politesses d'usage : « Ah, la nourriture est délicieuse. » « Merci. » « Je t'en prie. »

Hermione ne décrocha pas ses yeux de son assiette pendant presque toute la durée du repas, ne jetant un regard au Draco que deux fois. Le reste du temps, elle promenait son regard sur la pièce. La table à laquelle ils étaient assis était en bois, bien sûr, mais très bien polie et incurvée aux coins tout comme les dix chaises placées autour d'elle. Hermione et Draco étaient assis en face l'un de l'autre, sur les deux chaises centrales aussi opposés que les deux extrémités de la table. Il y avait un lustre décorant le plafond qui était simple et blanc et les murs étaient d'un vert profond –Hermione commençait à comprendre la tendance.

Puis, juste comme on leur servait le dessert (un superbe tarte double-choco à mourir avec nappage) , la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Draco ! », lança une jeune voix de femme.

« Alicia », dit doucement Draco, juste assez fort pour qu'Hermione l'entende, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

_« C'est mieux de se taire et de passer pour un idiot, que d'ouvrir la bouche et d'ôter tout doute. » _Mark Twain.


	7. Orgueil et circonstances

Chapitre 7 : Orgueil et circonstance.

Hermione était si habituée à remplir et tamponner les papiers dans le Bureau de la Loi Magique et International qu'elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle aurait pu continuer de le faire même si elle s'était endormie. Alors ce n'était pas un petit exploit –du moins, à son avis- d'être capable de continuer à suivre le fil de ses pensées même alors qu'elle marchait à travers le bureau pour collecter les papiers des Boîtes d'envoi avant de revenir à son bureau pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire avec.

Alicia Malfoy était arrivée au Manoir une semaine plutôt, plutôt à l'improviste. Elle avait débarqué et traité Draco comme un petit-frère –ce qu'il était sans aucun doute pour elle. Après avoir été présentée, Hermione avait découvert qu'Alicia était la tante de Draco –i.e. : la sœur de Lucius. Le fait qu'une femme si gentille puisse être apparentée de façon si proche à Lucius, c'était presque inconcevable pour Hermione. Elle avait immédiatement apprécié Alicia –après qu'elle est compris qu'Alicia et Draco était apparentés bien sûr. Pas qu'elle aurait admis être jalouse.

Alicia logeait à présent à quelques portes de la suite du maître, où sa chambre avait été gardée spécialement pour elle pour toute sa vie. Dans une « maison » aussi grande que celle des Malfoy, Hermione ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était surprise.

C'était tout un cérémonial que de prendre le dîner : Draco et Hermione étaient assis aux extrémités opposées de la table avec Alicia au centre, à la droite d'Hermione et à la gauche de Draco. On mangeait le petit-déjeuner quelque soit le moment où on se levait puisque les elfes de maison gardaient les plats chauds. De ce que pouvait dire Hermione, Draco se levait avec le soleil et partait au travail peu de temps après. Elle se levait toujours aux alentours de sept heures du matin et partait au travail par le Réseau de la poudre de cheminette, atterrissant au second étage du Ministère. Elle prenait son déjeuner à la cafétéria du Ministère, et quelquefois aux Trois-Balais avec Ginny, où cette dernière avait trouvé un boulot en tant que serveuse.

Penser à Ginny fit sourire Hermione. La jeune femme s'épanouissait merveilleusement : la grossesse lui faisait définitivement du bien. Hermione ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce serait la même chose pour elle… Quelque soit le moment où ça lui arriverait bien sûr. Pas que ce soit pour bientôt –mais elle savait que ça lui arriverait à un moment dans le futur. Oui, dans le futur.

Bon, au moins, Ginny avait Neville –non correction. Au moins, Ginny aimait Neville et n'avait pas passé sept ans à le haïr et à savoir que ces sentiments lui étaient retournés. Au moins Ginny et Neville avaient été dans la même maison à Poudlard. Au moins…

Hermione secoua la tête et essaya de se concentrer sur la tâche qu'elle devait accomplir. Ceci, cependant, était difficile, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de se concentrer sur cette tâche. Surtout depuis qu'elle était revenue de ses… vacances en fait. Le travail avait semblé être réduit de moitié et, bien que personne ne lui ait parlé avant, maintenant, personne ne lui parlait plus du tout. Il semblait que les conversations étaient abruptement interrompues dès qu'elle entrait dans un périmètre où elle aurait pu entendre, et ça commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Elle savait qu'elle avait provoqué le scandale de l'année en s'enfuyant avec Draco pour se marier mais est-ce que tout le monde devait en parler autant ? Et en chuchotant, pas moins ! Franchement ! Elle était une adulte –elle pouvait s'arranger de quelques commérages.

Il semblait que plus personne ne lui faisait confiance. C'était la seule réponse possible puisque chaque fois qu'elle demandait « aimeriez-vous que je fasse quelque chose pour vous ? » ou quelque chose du genre, la réponse était toujours « Oh non ! Je peux le faire moi-même. » Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être le problème à part qu'ils ne lui faisaient plus confiance. Avant elle faisait tout pour tout le monde dans ce département. Bon, sauf pour M. Mason, le chef. Depuis qu'elle avait été embauchée, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était toujours dans son bureau quand elle arrivait et était parti avant qu'elle n'ait finit son travail.

Hermione haleta tandis qu'un avion en papier cognait sur son front et tombait sur son bureau. Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Elle n'était toujours pas habituée à ces stupides choses, bien qu'elle dût admettre que c'était mieux que des hiboux.

_Hermione Granger, _

_Veuillez vous présenter s'il vous plaît au bureau de M. Mason à 10 heures 30._

_-Amy Rosenbaum, secrétaire de Bob Mason, Chef du Département de Loi Magique et International._

Bien. « Quand on parle du loup », marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe, en regardant l'horloge. Il était presque dix heures vingt-cinq, elle ferait aussi bien de se diriger vers son bureau.

* * *

« Bonjour, M. Mason », sourit nerveusement Hermione, droite comme un i, les mains dans le dos.

« S'il vous plaît », répondit-il avec un grand sourire, « appelez-moi Bob. »

Hermione pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Bob, alors », répéta-t-elle. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre qu'elle devrait l'appeler par son prénom mais s'il lui disait de le faire… « De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, monsieur ? »

Bob agita la main. « Pas de 'monsieur' non plus : ça me fait me sentir vieux. » Jetant un coup d'œil à une pile de papiers sur son bureau assez désordonné, Bob dit : « Melle Granger, ou devrais-je dire Mme Malfoy maintenant ? » Ses yeux gris pétillèrent en la regardant tandis qu'elle lui adressait un petit sourire.

« Officiellement, c'est Mme Granger-Malfoy, je suppose, mais si je vous appelle Bob, » dit Hermione en prenant une inspiration et décidant de prendre un tour figuratif, « vous devriez m'appeler Hermione. »

Bob eut un petit rire. « Vous avez raison, jeune fille. Bien, alors, Hermione, je vous ai fait venir à mon bureau aujourd'hui, parce qu'un certain nombre de gens est venu me trouver pour me parler de votre position au sein du Département de Loi Magique International. » Le pouls d'Hermione accéléra : sûrement, il ne pouvait pas la virer ? « Ils ont mentionné le fait que vous êtes employée ici depuis cinq ans et demi au revenu minimum, n'avez jamais pris de vacances –sauf pour votre lune-de-miel, bien sûr- et malgré les nombreuses heures supplémentaires, vous n'avez jamais gagné plus que votre salaire de base. »

Le visage de Bob se contracta en un froncement. « Maintenant, je ne m'implique pas normalement dans les affaires des plus petits employés –leurs supérieurs immédiats s'en chargent- mais il m'apparaît que quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de quelque chose que votre superviseur a fait délibérément ou si c'est un cas de négligence mais pour votre dur travail, vous auriez dû avoir une promotion il y a quatre ans et si vous aviez continué sur cette voie, encore une il y a deux ans et encore une cette année.

De façon assez incroyable, un de mes Assistants Juniors, vient juste de prendre un congé maternité, et a exprimé son avis comme quoi elle ne reviendrait probablement pas. Ainsi donc, je crois que vous êtes prête pour une promotion. Assistante Junior du chef du Bureau de Loi Magique International, voilà votre titre officiel, bien qu'ici vous ne serez mentionnée que comme A.J. Cette nouvelle position implique un doublement de votre salaire annuel, votre propre bureau et, » il marqua une pause en souriant, « beaucoup de travail.

Au total il y a trois assistants juniors en vous incluant, » continua Bob, se penchant en avant pour attraper quelques feuilles de papier sur son bureau et les tendant à Hermione. « Si votre travail est satisfaisant et que je crois que vous faites du bon boulot, vous pouvez vous attendre à une promotion dans un petit total de deux ans. En tant qu'assistant junior, on attendra de vous que vous fassiez beaucoup de ce que vous faisiez à votre précédent poste mais aussi à ce que vous parliez avec les assistants juniors d'autres départements, et quelquefois –comme c'était le cas l'année dernière- voyager avec moi dans des pays étrangers. Nous travaillons après tout dans le Bureau de Loi Magique International. Dans ce cas, nous aidons généralement quelqu'un à sortir de prison s'il a fait quelque chose d'illégal dans un pays étranger. Ou du moins, à le transférer à Azkaban.

Je pense que c'est tout ce que vous avez vraiment besoin de savoir pour le moment. Ma secrétaire va vous montrer votre bureau, et vous pouvez commencer à déménager vos affaires. Mandy, une autre assistante junior avec qui vous allez travailler, va vous faire une visite des lieux après déjeuner. » Regardant sa montre, Bob dit « C'est-à-dire maintenant en fait. Donc vous pouvez déménager vos affaires après que Marie vous ait expliqué tout ce que j'ai oublié de vous expliquer et vous ait familiarisée avec votre nouveau travail. Vous avez des questions ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux. « Non, monsieur, » dit-elle calmement en se levant. « Merci beaucoup ; certainement, je travaillerai très dur. Vous êtes sûr que je ne devrais pas déménager mes affaires maintenant… »

« Et rater le déjeuner ? » Bob haussa les sourcils. « Non, non, vous pouvez déménager vos affaires après la pause-déjeuner. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une nouvelle spécialité aux Trois-Balais grâce au nouveau chef : vous devriez l'essayer. Vous y allez alors ? », lui sourit-il.

Hermione opina du chef, quittant rapidement la pièce. Dit simplement, elle était choquée. Emerveillée. Stupéfaite. Elle avait eu une promotion. Pas juste une promotion d'ailleurs : elle avait été promue à un poste qui aurait requis qu'elle ait trois promotions séparées. C'était presque incroyable… Et encore, pourquoi ? C'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sauter partout en criant tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle été promue pour la première fois après cinq ans et demi ?

Et son salaire avait été doublé ?

« Melle Granger ? », appela la secrétaire.

Hermione cligna des yeux, faisant le point sur la petite secrétaire rousse. « Oui ? », répondit-elle, furieuse contre elle-même de perdre son contrôle si rapidement.

« Mon nom est Amy, je suis la secrétaire de M. Mason. Voulez-vous bien me suivre, s'il vous plaît ? Votre bureau est juste par là », dit-elle tandis qu'elle tournait et passait devant l'entrée du bureau de Bob, ses talons claquant sur le sol carrelé. C'était une femme jeune mais clairement fière de son poste. Elle était habillée de façon immaculée et, Hermione le nota après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son bureau, extrêmement ordonnée. Au bout du couloir, après deux portes… « Troisième porte sur la gauche », dit Amy en ouvrant la porte. « Ceci est votre nouveau bureau. Si vous avez quelque problème que ce soit, n'hésitez pas s'il vous plaît à m'en informer. Je ne suis pas seulement la secrétaire de M. Mason, mais la vôtre et celle des autres assistants juniors aussi. Les assistants ont leurs propres secrétaires. » Hochant la tête comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'oubliait rien, Amy sourit fugitivement et disparut au bout du couloir.

Hermione entra dans son bureau. Il possédait une fenêtre. Elle se rappelait Harry lui disant que M. Weasley n'avait pas de fenêtre. Elle avait une fenêtre.

Elle avait une fenêtre et cette pensée –et cette vue- lui donnait presque la chair de poule de bonheur.

Se secouant, Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Le bureau était profond d'à peu près trois mètres et large de quatre (selon ses estimations du moins), et n'avait pas d'ouverture à part sa fenêtre et sa porte, qui étaient toutes deux placées au milieu de murs se faisant face. Il y avait un bureau (en métal) au milieu de la pièce et une chaise derrière. Des étagères pour ranger les dossiers étaient alignées sur les murs à sa droite et à sa gauche, et des bibliothèques vides derrière elle.

Hermione sourit en tournant doucement sur elle-même puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'elle virevolte et rie joyeusement.

« Bonjour, Hermione », vint une voix de la porte ouverte.

Hermione se figea. « Ron ; qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-elle, se tournant pour le regarder. Il était le même que dans son souvenir. Les mêmes cheveux roux, les mêmes taches de rousseur, la même carrure… Rien ne semblait avoir vraiment changé.

Ron haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise, jetant un coup d'œil sur la pièce vide. « Je voulais voir comment tu allais. » Il marqua une pause. « Joli bureau. »

« Merci », répondit rapidement Hermione. « Je viens juste d'être promue. »

Ron hocha la tête. « Bien sûr » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

« Ron », répéta Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je ne peux pas rendre visite à ma meilleure amie ? », demanda-t-il se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Ron, nous ne nous sommes pas parlé depuis que tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre », lui dit Hermione dans un sifflement, croisant les bras de façon défensive.

Ron tressaillit. « Euh, oui, à propos de ça… »

« Quoi à propos de ça ? », l'interrompit Hermione. « Entre nous, c'est fini. Tu t'en es assuré il y a plus de deux ans. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es là avant que j'appelle la sécurité. »

Ron leva les mains en signe de défense. « Hermione, calme-toi. Je voulais t'inviter à déjeuner, c'est tout. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait rattraper le temps perdu au nom du bon vieux temps. Enfin, Harry vient juste de se marier avec Parkinson, et je me suis dit… J'ai pensé qu'on devait essayer d'arranger ce qui c'était passé entre nous deux. »

Hermione regarda son ancien meilleur ami. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui parler à cause de toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait causée mais en même temps…

Il lui manquait. Son sourire, son étrange sensibilité, son presque culte d'Harry, son envie de faire quelque chose de sa vie, lui avaient manqué… « Oh, Ron », soupira-t-elle tristement. Elle fit un pas en avant, étendant les bras pour les entourer autour de son cou. Il l'enlaça à son tour, plaçant un léger baiser sur son front. « Bien sûr que je vais déjeuner avec toi », murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, avant de se reculer pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle sourit malgré le fait que ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes.

« Hermione, pleure pas… » Ron lui offrit un sourire tremblotant, essuyant le coin de ses yeux avec son pouce.

Elle secoua la tête, reniflant doucement. « Je vais bien. Où est-ce qu'on va ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Je me suis dit que le glacier Florian Fortarôme ferait l'affaire », dit-il, hésitant. « T'en penses quoi ? »

Hermione sourit, prenant le bras de son meilleur ami. « D'accord », répondit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait dernièrement ? » demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans le couloir.

« Oh, ci et ça, vraiment », dit-il lentement, regardant le sol. « Je joue toujours pour les Canons de Chudley comme gardien, pas qu'ils se débrouillent mieux de toute façon avec l'équipe de Harry qui les écrase toujours », sourit-il tournant la tête vers elle pour la regarder.

Hermione répondit à son sourire, ressentant un pincement au creux du ventre tandis qu'elle regardait son meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient peut-être quittés en mauvais termes, et une part d'elle pouvait bien le haïr encore pour ça, mais pour elle, il était toujours son meilleur ami.

* * *

Arrivant chez Fortarôme**, **ils avaient cette forme de camaraderie qu'on pourrait attendre d'un couple marié. Beaucoup de clients du glacier étaient les plus âgés à ce moment de l'année, ceux qui n'avaient vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de s'assoir et de lire des articles parlant de ce que leurs enfants et les enfants de leurs enfants faisaient dans le monde. Ce fut donc une très grande surprise quand Hermione Granger-Malfoy entra au bras de Ron Weasley, tous deux riant comme s'ils n'avaient aucun autre souci dans le monde.

Ron et Hermione avait été un couple très médiatisé quand ils sortaient ensemble, pas pour quelque chose qu'ils avaient fait en particulier, mais plus parce qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis d'Harry Potter. Tous leurs anciens camarades de classe avaient cru que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Ron et Hermione réalisent qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. La façon qu'ils avaient eue de se battre quand ils étaient encore à l'école en avait fait soupirer plus d'un en s'émerveillant sur combien deux personnes pouvaient sembler faites pour être ensemble.

C'était donc très intéressant pour toutes les personnes se trouvant chez glacier Florian Fortarôme pour déjeuner de voir ces deux-là entrer ensemble. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'ils rompent, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'ils se remettent ensemble.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas arrivé. Et maintenant, il semblait que c'était finalement arrivé –le seul problème étant le fait largement connu qu'Hermione Granger était maintenant marié à Draco Malfoy.

Hermione était seulement partiellement consciente des regards qu'elle recevait. Elle pouvait sentir les regards sur elle, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle les recevait. Dans bien des domaines très innocente, elle n'avait simplement pas réalisé combien tout le monde se plaisait à lire les articles concernant les vies amoureuses des gens riches et célèbres –ou, dans son cas, juste les célèbres. Ou plutôt, maintenant qu'elle était mariée à Draco…

Oh, oubliez tout ça.

Le fait était que, Hermione décida d'ignorer ceux qui la regardaient et de se concentrer sur un seul regard : celui de son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley. Présentement il lui expliquait les anecdotes de ses coéquipiers, particulièrement celles sur leur terrible malchance avec les filles. « … et il ne l'a jamais rappelée ! », s'exclama-t-il, faisant des grands gestes de sa main libre.

Hermione rit, elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler Ron lui raconter des histoires aussi drôles avant. Mais peut-être qu'il ne les connaissait simplement pas alors. « Oh, Ron, c'était hilarant ! », haleta-t-elle tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient sur une des banquettes.

« Je me disais que c'était ce que tu te dirais », lui sourit-il. Il leva les yeux vers le comptoir. « Je vais te chercher ton déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? »

« Oh, du fish and chips, ce sera bien _(Note de la traductrice : il s'agit d'une formule rapide en Angleterre bien connue alors je ne l'ai pas traduite…)_ », dit Hermione, toujours souriante. Laissant sa main glisser le long de son bras tandis qu'il se levait, elle le regarda aller au comptoir. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé… A part le fait qu'il avait beaucoup gagné en confiance en soi, en fait. Elle se demanda si ça serait arrivé s'ils étaient restés ensemble…

Hermione soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser au passé, mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas arrêter d'y penser ! On –quel qu'il soit- dit toujours qu'il faut laisser le passer derrière et avancer avec sa vie, mais le fait était que tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était du passé. Ou plutôt, tout ce qu'elle avait fait avait rapport avec le passé. Tout ce truc avec Draco… Ce ne serait jamais arrivé si elle n'était pas sortie avec Jeff. Jeff avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Elle aurait probablement pu s'en sortir avec le problème d'argent s'il n'y avait pas eu son orgueil. Le prix pour avoir satisfait son orgueil avait été élevé, semblait-il.

Présentement, elle prenait son déjeuner avec un de ses meilleurs amis. Il n'avait pas été son meilleur ami pendant un temps pourtant, pas depuis leur dernière tentative raté de romance.

Hermione sortit cette pensée de sa tête, souriant tandis que Ron revenait avec la nourriture. Il avait pris la même chose. « Le déjeuner est servi », dit-il en souriant.

« Merci, Ron », lui sourit-elle.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes, tous deux assez affamés après le travail. Après que Ron ait avalé la moitié de son poisson (bien qu'il n'ait pas encore touché aux frites), il parla. « Hermione, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil. « Oui ? »

« C'est à propos de ce truc avec Malfoy », dit-il mal à l'aise, reposant son couteau et sa fourchette avant de poser sa tête dans sa main droite. « Je comprends pas. Tu le haïssais à l'école, comme nous, et maintenant, tu es mariée avec lui ! »

Hermione remua sur son siège. « C'est assez compliqué », dit-elle avec précaution.

Ron plissa les yeux. « Si tu m'avais dit que tu l'aimais », dit-il, l'observant pour surprendre une quelconque réaction, « j'aurais laissé tomber ce problème. Mais tu dis que c'est compliqué et je n'aime pas ce que j'entends, Hermione. »

Hermione soupira. « C'est, bien, c'est compliqué, Ron. C'est un très grand concours de circonstances et, à la fin, d'orgueil. »

« D'orgueil », répéta Ron sèchement. « Je comprends pas. Pourquoi diable l'as-tu épousé ?! », demanda-t-il.

« Baisse d'un ton », interrompit Hermione, ses yeux lançant des éclairs alors qu'elle jetait rapidement un regard aux autres clients. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de les regarder –mais on ne savait vraiment jamais. Prenant une grande inspiration et desserrant les poings qui enserraient sa serviette, elle continua. « Je suppose que je devrais commencer du début. La seule raison pour laquelle cette possibilité a été envisagée en premier lieu a été parce que Lucius Malfoy, dans son testament, a déclaré que le seul moyen pour Draco de toucher son héritage était de se marier avec moi. » Vu le regard incrédule de Ron, elle développa, agitant une main en l'air. « Je suis presque sûre que le père de Malfoy a découvert qu'il espionnait pour nous et a décidé de 'récompenser' son fils de la pire façon possible –en m'épousant. De toute façon, je n'aurais jamais considéré cette affaire si le loyer n'avait pas augmenté et puis qu'Elizabeth, ma colocataire ne m'avait pas annoncé qu'elle partait en France dans deux mois. Je n'avais pas eu d'augmentation depuis que le salaire minimum a été augmenté et je n'avais définitivement pas été promue.

Maintenant, j'aurais probablement pu m'arranger de tout ça, mais à ce moment-là… Ben pas longtemps après que j'aie rompu avec toi, j'ai rencontré Jeff. C'était un Serdaigle quelques années au-dessus de nous à Poudlard et il travaille au Ministère maintenant. Je l'ai rencontré à l'un de ces galas qu'ils organisent de nos jours. » Hermione soupira, déchiquetant son poisson avec sa fourchette. « On est sorti ensemble pendant presque deux ans et demi. Je pensais… » Elle renifla, portant sa main à ses yeux pour essayer de retenir ses larmes. « Je pensais qu'il m'aimait et je sais que je l'aimais. »

Ron fit le tour de la table, s'agenouilla en face d'elle et la prit dans ses bras où elle commença à sangloter. « Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle, sachant qu'elle mouillait ses robes et qu'elle faisait une scène. Ron dit juste « Chut », et continua à lui caresser le dos. Après qu'elle ait repris le contrôle sur ses larmes, elle soupira, se reculant.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas eu la chance de le dire à quiconque encore. » Elle haussa les épaules, regardant le plafond. « Enfin, je pensais qu'il m'aimait… Mais le lendemain de la lecture du testament, je revenais du Terrier –je venais de rendre visite à Ginny- et j'ai décidé de passer par chez lui. » Elle prit une grande inspiration, retournant son regard sur Ron, toujours à genoux devant elle. « Il me trompait, Ron », murmura-t-elle. Bien que ses yeux fussent toujours pleins de larmes, elle fut capable de les retenir en clignant. « Et j'ai craqué. J'ai dit que ce n'était pas si grave qu'il me trompe puisque je faisais la même chose et que je me mariais avec Draco Malfoy de toute façon. C'était une décision prise en une demi-seconde, mais je ne pouvais pas revenir dessus encore. » Hermione rit amèrement. « Je suppose que c'est le prix de l'orgueil, non ? »

* * *

_Note de la traductrice qui n'a pas vraiment traduit depuis longtemps mais qui a une bonne nouvelle ^^ : accablée de honte de vous avoir laissés en plan comme ça, j'ai pris la décision de passer mes vacances à finir cette traduction. Aussi, vous pouvez vous attendre à des postes réguliers à la rentrée après celui-là (oui parce que la vie est terriblement bien faite : je n'ai pas internet en vacances... Sauf là... Mais j'ai pas fini de tout traduire... terriblement bien faite, la vie... Il faudra donc attendre la rentrée). _

_Bref, à très bientôt (bon, si vous êtes encore là bien sûr) !!!_


	8. Fais attention au monde

Chapitre 8 : Fais attention au monde

La journée était froide. Ce fut la première chose que l'esprit d'Hermione enregistra quand elle se leva le matin suivant sa promotion. Elle frissonna, s'enfouissant plus profondément dans les couvertures incroyablement douces, rien ne lui venait en tête à quoi elle aurait pu les comparer, elles étaient si douces. Qui s'inquiétait du travail quand il faisait si froid alors qu'il avait un lit merveilleusement chaud dans lequel rester ? Elle savait qu'elle devrait y aller : elle venait juste de recevoir sa première promotion en cinq ans après tout, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de tout ficher par terre en ne se montrant son premier jour en tant qu'Assistant Junior du Chef de son département.

Soupirant tandis qu'elle remuait dans son lit à la recherche d'un endroit encore plus chaud (si c'était possible), Hermione se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillée. Un regard jeté à la large fenêtre de l'autre côté de la pièce lui montra que le soleil était à peine levé il lui arrivait rarement, voire jamais, de se lever si tôt. Rien qu'une fois, pendant sa lune de miel, avait-elle vu la teinte pourpre et rose du ciel : Draco était tombé du canapé avant de se réveiller, la réveillant par la même. Il n'avait pas su qu'il l'avait réveillé et elle n'avait fait aucune tentative pour porter ce fait à son attention. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il le sache après tout.

Hermione eut un petit rire en se rappelant son air de complet étonnement quant au fait d'être tombé du canapé. Ça avait été tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour garder ses rires pour elle quand c'était arrivé mais ça valait définitivement la peine. Elle se sentait mieux ce matin que ce qu'elle avait été depuis bien longtemps. La lune de miel avait été merveilleuse, une rupture dans sa routine, mais la conversation de la veille avec Ron… Ca avait été cette routine qui lui avait manqué, cette routine qui s'en était allée après leur seconde séparation. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'être près de lui après ça et avait évité toutes ses tentatives de la consoler, toutes ses tentatives pour demander pardon et redevenir les amis qu'ils avaient toujours été.

Elle n'avait simplement pas réalisé combien une de ses meilleurs amis lui avait manqué jusqu'à ce qu'elle le retrouve. Ca avait été merveilleux de tout lui dire, de lui expliquer tout à propos de Jeff, et du testament et Draco, de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre plutôt qu'elle-même. Le faire l'aider à comprendre, à lui retirer ce poids de sa poitrine. Elle se sentit presque littéralement plus légère de cinq livres (_Note de la traductrice : 2,27 kg exactement ^^_), comme si la trahison de Jeff avait été un poids qui refusait de partir. Elle savait à présent qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le dire à quelqu'un d'autre que l'un de ses meilleurs amis mais Harry était encore en Grèce pour sa lune de miel (ils s'étaient décidés pour une virée d'un mois), et Ginny en avait assez sur les bras avec sa grossesse et ce qu'elle devrait faire pour s'en occuper quand il serait là.

Avoir Ron avec elle relevait presque du miracle et elle avait profité à fond de leur déjeuner ensemble. Ils avaient prévu un autre déjeuner aujourd'hui comme ils n'étaient toujours pas aussi pris qu'ils l'auraient aimés. Ron n'avait plus posé aucune question sur son brusque mariage avec leur pire ennemi après sa confession pleine de larmes, préférant l'amuser avec des anecdotes récoltées auprès de ses coéquipiers. Elle apprit tout sur le fétiche-pastèque d'Everett Smith, les flirts incessants de Winnie Carmichael avec tout ce qui bougeait (homme ou femme), et le manque cruel d'originalité de Tim Randall quand il s'agissait de phrases toutes faites de drague.

Quand sa pause déjeuner fut finie, Hermione était retournée au Ministère, heureuse de trouver une femme l'attendant dans son bureau pour lui montrer le reste du département. Il s'avéra que la 'Mandy' que le Chef de département avait brièvement mentionnée était en fait une ancienne camarade d'école d'Hermione –Mandy Brockelhurst, une Serdaigle de la même année qu'elle à Poudlard. Ca avait été une plaisante surprise de découvrir que l'une de ses vieilles copines de boulot soit encore là et qu'elles travailleraient ensemble. Mandy et elle suivaient toutes deux le cours d'Arithmancie et se retrouvaient souvent à la Bibliothèque la veille de chaque devoir à rendre, vérifiant le travail de l'autre à la recherche d'erreurs (même si elles étaient rares). La plupart du temps pourtant, elles s'amusaient à parler de ce qu'il y avait de bien ou de mauvais dans le sujet.

Toutefois, elles n'avaient pas gardé contact après Poudlard. Mandy avait été une amie du genre auquel on dit « salut » dans les couloirs et avec lequel on espère être mis en binôme pour les projets faits en classe. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la jeune fille que l'avait été Ginny, Harry ou Ron, mais elle avait constitué, d'une certaine façon, une rupture dans la routine. Elle et Mandy avait assez bien rattrapé le temps perdu à propos de ce qui s'était passé pendant ces six années écoulées depuis qu'elles avaient quitté Poudlard. Mandy, Née-Moldue elle-même, avait en réalité fait ses débuts à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ en tant que correspondante en France avant de devenir une connaissance de Bob Mason l'année précédente et qu'il lui offre ce poste qu'elle occupait dans son département.

L'autre AJ était un homme plus jeune qu'elles deux, et n'occupait ce poste que depuis un peu plus longtemps que Mandy. Son nom était Stewart Ackerley. Il avait été à Poudlard, trois ans après elles, à Serdaigle et quand Hermione avait mentionné le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de lui, il avait dit en rougissant que peu de personne le pouvait. Mandy avait alors fait un sourire en coin et dit « Mais sa petite-amie, ça c'est sûr, elle le peut ! »

« Oh ? » avait répondu Hermione.

Mandy avait désigné d'un mouvement de tête une des photos sur le bureau de Stewart, ayant pour sujet une jeune fille au visage aux traits très durs, bien que son regard semblât doux et qu'elle sourît qu'elle fasse signe de la main. « C'est Orla Quirke. Elle était de son année aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux de ma maison. » Elle sourit. « J'ai bien peur que je ne me sois pas souvenu très bien de lui quand je suis arrivée pour la première fois ici. Ca n'a pas l'air de le déranger. »

« Tout comme ça ne me dérange pas que tu parles de moi comme si je n'étais pas là », dit Stewart en levant un sourcil.

« Oui, y a ça aussi », lui sourit Mandy.

Hermione sourit, se rappelant leur badinage. S'ils n'avaient pas tous les deux prétendu qu'ils avaient un amoureux chacun (bien que Stewart n'ait jamais dit une telle chose, Mandy y avait assurément tout autant fait allusion), elle aurait pensé qu'ils étaient mariés ou au moins qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mandy était assez sérieusement engagée avec Dean Thomas, un des camarades Gryffondors d'Hermione. Elle était étonnée de voir combien elle avait manqué de trucs en cinq ans en ne se tenant pas au courant des nouvelles. Parvati Patil et Colin Creevey s'étaient enfuis pour se marier presque tout de suite après qu'il soit diplômé et étaient maintenant les fiers parents de deux jumelles identiques.

Hyacinthe Roberts et Graham Pritchard, une Poufsouffle et un Serpentard respectivement, avaient fondé l'Orphelinat Magique Albus Dumbledore _(Note de la traductrice : en anglais c'est le Albus Dumbledore Magical Orphanage. Plus tard, on le retrouve sous le nom d'ADMO)_, pour les enfants qui avaient perdu leurs parents pendant la Seconde Guerre. Graham et Hyacinthe étaient mariés et avaient trois enfants, dont deux qu'ils avaient adopté de l'ADMO. Hermione les avaient tous les deux rencontrés pendant la guerre, Graham toujours à suivre Hyacinthe, et elle, complètement inconsciente de ce fait. Graham était l'un des seuls Serpentards dont Hermione pouvait dire qu'elle l'aimait vraiment bien, et elle était heureuse d'apprendre qu'il se portait bien, même si en même temps elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre de ses nouvelles.

Hermione jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à l'horloge pour voir qu'il n'était pas encore six heures. Elle ne pouvait jamais partir avant sept heures et des brouettes : elle pourrait au moins se permettre de rester un peu plus longtemps au lit.

Draco était assis à son bureau au Ministère et regardait le mur blanc devant lui. Sûrement, il pourrait regarder le faux paysage dans la fenêtre derrière lui mais il n'arrivait pas encore à penser de façon si cohérente. Il était arrivé à son bureau de relativement bonne humeur, en grande part grâce à sa tante. Alicia n'était pas du tout comme son père, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de la raison derrière tout ça. Alicia et son père étaient allés à la même école –bien qu'Alicia ait été une année plus jeune que son frère- ils étaient tous deux devenus des Mangemorts et ils avaient été élevés par le même homme.

Il s'était souvent demandé s'il ressemblait plus à sa tante qu'à son père. Pas à cause de leur point de vue sur Voldemort mais à cause de leurs ambitions. Sa tante était ambitieuse bien sûr : tous les Malfoy l'étaient. Pourtant, Lucius était plus ambitieux et il avait plus de marge de manœuvre– et Draco avait le sentiment que c'était pour cette raison que Lucius avait autant voulu le pouvoir. Alicia n'avait pas voulu le pouvoir, ou au moins pas beaucoup. Bon, tout le monde voulait le pouvoir, bien sûr. Mais certaines personnes étaient allées jusqu'à certaines extrémités pour l'obtenir et d'autres… pas.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il était assez surpris de remarquer des similitudes entre le Professeur Rogue et sa tante. Ils étaient tous deux devenus espions après être devenus Mangemorts, ils étaient tous deux issus de familles de Sang-Pur et ils étaient tous les deux encore célibataires après plus de vingt ans depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'école.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à une possible liaison entre son professeur préféré et sa seule tante pour l'instant.

Ou en était-il ? Ah oui. Il était arrivé au bureau de relativement bonne humeur, plus tôt que d'habitude. Après avoir sorti les dossiers dont il aurait besoin pour finir son travail de la matinée, il s'était assis à son bureau et avait commencé à les feuilleter, l'expression se rapprochant le plus d'un sourire que quiconque lui ait vu aux lèvres. Vers neuf heures et demie, il sortit un croissant qu'il avait pris sur la table du petit-déjeuner au Manoir et l'avait mangé, buvant à petites gorgées le café que Bruce lui avait apporté plus tôt.

Tout allait bien. Bruce passait de façon périodique, posant de nouveaux dossiers sur son bureau, emportant ceux dont Draco s'était occupés. A la pause-déjeuner, Draco avait fini tout le travail qu'il devait faire pour la journée et avait déjà commencé de s'occuper de celui qui ne devait être fait que pour le lendemain. Juste au moment où il avait envisagé sortir pour manger, Bruce était revenu dans son bureau.

_« M. Malfoy, il y a une femme ici qui veut vous voir. »_

_« Est-ce ma femme ? », avait demandé Draco sans lever les yeux de son bureau où il consultait des notes qu'il avait prises quelques mois plus tôt sur le cas de l'Irak. _

_« Non, monsieur », avait dit Bruce, faisant un pas dans le bureau et fermant la porte. « Elle dit qu'elle vient de _la Gazette du Sorcier_ », ajouta-t-il._

_« Et ? », avait répondu Draco, regardant son secrétaire un sourcil relevé. « Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous ne l'avait pas encore fait entrer ? »_

_Bruce sembla embarrassé. « Elle dit s'appeler Eleanor Branstone. »_

_Les mains de Draco se figèrent sur place. Eleanor Branstone était sortie de Poudlard seulement deux ans auparavant et immédiatement pris en stage à la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle était vite montée, son succès venant de sa capacité à fureter partout pour démasquer la vérité mieux que la célèbre Rita Skeeter. Le fait qu'il soupçonnât que tout ce qu'elle disait était vrai ne l'aidait en rien : elle était la meilleure pour trouver les secrets les plus profonds et les plus sombres des gens, les secrets qu'ils gardaient cachés mais elle était toujours capable de fouiner pour les révéler au grand jour. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose qu'elle vienne frapper à votre porte. « Faites-la entrer, Bruce. »_

_Le jeune homme hocha la tête, lançant un regard à son patron une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte. Draco entendit des voix parler à l'extérieur de son bureau, et s'arma de courage. Il savait que ça n'aurait rien donné de bon de la renvoyer. Elle serait revenue au bout d'une heure –si elle avait même consenti à partir. Et si elle n'avait pas consenti… bien, alors elle aurait fait un beau remue-ménage. A défaut d'autre chose, c'était une bonne journaliste. Elle n'abandonnait pas et elle ne laissait rien ni personne lui barrer la route. _

_« Draco », dit-elle en entrant dans son bureau avec un sourire. Bruce marchait devant elle et tira un siège pour Eleanor, attendant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit installée avant de partir et de fermer la porte. _

_« Eleanor », salua-t-il en faisant un signe de la tête. « Comment allez-vous ces temps-ci ? »_

_« Assez bien », répondit-elle d'un ton léger. « Je vois depuis peu un de vos copains d'école, Blaise Zabini. »_

_Draco lui adressa un sourire pincé. « Vous vous amusez j'espère. Il est réputé pour être un sacré acrobate. »_

_Les yeux d'Eleanor lancèrent rapidement des éclairs avant de revenir à leur pâle état. « Comme si vous ne l'étiez pas. »_

_« Je n'ai jamais eu la réputation qu'il a, vous savez. »_

_« Simplement parce que vous vous êtes assuré qu'il n'y ait pas de rumeurs », rétorqua Eleanor. Elle prit une grande inspiration continuant presque sans marquer pause. « Mais ce n'est pas ce pourquoi je suis venue. »Elle lui retourna le sourire qu'il lui adressait plus tôt, bien que le sien semblât plus sincère. Plongeant sa main dans le sac que Draco n'avait pas remarqué quand elle était entrée, elle en sortit un parchemin et ce qu'il ne pouvait que supposer être une Plume-à espérait que ce n'était pas le même genre que celle qu'on savait utiliser Rita Skeeter. _

_« Non, je n'ai jamais cru que c'était pour ça », murmura Draco, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil et tournant sa plume dans sa main droite. _

_« Bien alors, » commença Eleanor, toute à son affaire. « J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions concernant la scène qui s'est déroulée chez le Glacier Florian Fortarôme hier. »_

_« Attendez », dit Draco en levant sa main gauche, la droite faisant toujours tourner la plume. « Je n'étais pas chez Fortarôme hier. Je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis plus de trois ans. »_

_Le sourire poli d'Eleanor s'évanouit soudain, remplacé par un rictus presque inquiétant. « Donc, vous n'avez aucune idée de la scène que votre femme et son ex-petit-ami ont fait hier ? »_

_La plume de Draco tomba au sol. Il ne le remarqua pas quand elle commença à faire une tache sur le sol couvert de tapis sous lui. « Pardon ? »_

_« Hier », dit Eleanor en regardant les notes qu'elle avait sorties de son sac presque immédiatement après sa déclaration, « à environ une heure de l'après-midi, Hermione Granger-Malfoy et Ronald Weasley ont été vus chez le Glacier Fortarôme par au moins quinze clients de cette boutique. »_

_« Bien, ce n'est pas exactement un crime », l'interrompit Draco, espérant que c'était tous les renseignements qu'elle avait –parce que si quelque chose d'autre était arrivé, si Weasley et Hermione avaient fait quoi que ce soit de suspect…_

_Le rictus d'Eleanor s'élargit. « Non, en effet. Mais environ à la moitié de leur repas, Mme Granger-Malfoy a fondu en larmes et sangloté sur l'épaule de M. Weasley tandis qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. »_

_« Et alors ? » avait demandé Draco._

_« M. Malfoy », dit Eleanor, « il y a presque trois ans, M. Weasley et Melle Granger alors étaient l'un des couples les plus médiatisés dans le monde sorcier. Leur rupture a été le sujet de mon premier article pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_, et j'ai dit dans cet article, après avoir cité beaucoup de leurs camarades de classe –dont la sœur de M. Weasley et aussi la meilleure amie de Melle Granger- que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se remettent ensemble. Le fait est qu'ils ne se sont jamais remis ensemble –jusqu'à maintenant. Et en ce moment, Melle Granger n'est plus Melle Granger –elle est Mme Granger-Malfoy et elle est mariée à vous. »_

L'interview était partie en vrille après ça. Pas que ce ne soit pas le cas avant –mais au moins ça avait été supportable. Après ça, il avait refusé de répondre à aucune réponse d'Eleanor. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle était plus satisfaite avec cette réponse qu'elle aurait été avec aucune autre. Elle était partie, ce sourire au visage et ce pétillement dans les yeux qui ne pouvaient que signifier qu'il aurait des ennuis. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait été à Poufsouffle : elle semblait trop retorse pour échapper à Serpentard.

Donc à présent, Draco fixait le mur vide en face de son bureau, essayant de regagner le contrôle de ses pensées. Et de ses poings. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se mettre en boule, voulant taper quelque chose –ou plutôt quelqu'un. Qui était cette personne, Draco n'en était pas certain. Ce pouvait être Hermione, ce qui était très possible si on considérait le fait qu'elle risquait d'exposer le testament de son père (parce que, pour quelle autre raison se seraient-ils mariés s'ils ne s'aimaient pas ?), ce pouvait être Weasley puisque c'était de sa stupide faute si Eleanor Branstone était venue frapper à sa porte. Pourtant il avait le sentiment qu'il savait exactement qui il avait envie d'étaler par terre.

Le problème étant que cette personne était morte. Lucius Malfoy était mort et à moins de vouloir déterrer le vieil homme de sa tombe froide, il devrait oublier ce projet et abandonner sa haine.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours la très plaisante alternative qu'était taper Weasley.

Pourquoi Lucius l'avait-il piégé dans un mariage avec une Sang de Bourbe ? Pourquoi s'était-il fait assez de soucis pour vouloir rendre la vie de son fils malheureuse ? N'était-il qu'un bâtard-écoeurant ? Et à ce point ?

Le visage de Draco se plissa en grimace dans un grognement presque animal alors qu'il prenait sa tasse de café pour la balancer contre le mur le plus éloigné. Le bruit d'éclats causé lui donné au moins une satisfaction partielle, sentant qu'au moins il pouvait encore faire quelque chose, il n'était pas incapable ou stupide ou quoi que ce soit dont son père l'avait accusé, pensées que son père avait sans aucun doute emportées avec lui dans la tombe.

Il sentait parfois qu'il était dans une tourmente, une horrible tourmente qui n'avait pas de fin, de laquelle il ne pouvait tirer aucun espoir, dont il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire.

Et comme le café coulait le long du mur, laissant derrière lui une tache marron que Bruce devrait nettoyer, Draco reposa sa tête dans se bras, remarquant à peine la seule larme menant son chemin solitaire le long de sa joue.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : dans le prochain chapitre, la confrontation de Draco et Hermione... Je suis sûre que ça va vous plaire... Tellement sûre ! :D_


	9. Ce soir

Chapitre neuf : Ce soir.

Hermione inspira une grande goulée d'air, un sourire de réussite au visage tandis qu'elle jetait un regard circulaire sur son bureau. Tout était à sa place et rien n'était en désordre : le rendu n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus plaisir. Elle regarda l'horloge remarquant qu'il était presque cinq heures : la journée de travail était presque finie et elle n'aurait pas à revenir avant lundi. D'une certaine façon, elle était heureuse. Bien qu'elle ait été presque prise dans l'émerveillement et la joie d'avoir été embauchée, il y avait un petit… quelque chose qui n'allait pas, juste hors de sa portée qui ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose sonnait faux –et elle savait que ça avait à voir avec son boulot.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait été embauchée comme ça. Ca lui semblait si étrange d'avoir été embauchée d'un coup pour un travail qui aurait requis trois promotions différentes de son ancien poste, en plus d'une très grande quantité de dur labeur et des recommandations de ses supérieurs. Et cependant, pour autant qu'elle sache, pas une personne n'avait parlé d'elle à Bob Mason. Oh, elle avait des références bien sûr –mais avait-on été capable de parler si bien d'elle qu'il ait voulu l'engager comme l'un de ses assistants personnels ? Alors que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi l'avait-on embauchée comme ça quand une foule probablement attendait ce poste et depuis très longtemps ? Elle ne voulait pas créer de discorde au sein du Ministère il y en avait déjà trop grâce à la guerre. Celle-ci était peut-être finie mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'on en avait fini avec les conséquences aussi.

Un froncement de sourcil barra son visage tandis qu'elle se levait, décidant que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'échanger quelques mots avec Mandy avant que la journée ne soit finie. Elle sortit de son bureau et marcha à travers le couloir, frappant brièvement à la porte avant d'entrer. Mandy était assise à son bureau à écrire et leva les yeux avec un sourire de bienvenue. « Bonjour Hermione », dit-elle en posant sa plume. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Euh… oui. » Hermione, soudain, se sentait très mal à l'aise, à entrer en trombe dans le bureau de Mandy sans vraiment avoir idée de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. « Je me demandais juste… » Quoi demander ? Elle ne pouvait pas simplement lui dire 'Hé, tu ne saurais pas par hasard s'il n'y a pas quelque chose de drôle dans le fait que Bob m'engage, hein ?' Non, définitivement non. Réfléchissant rapidement, elle opta pour une approche subtile. « J'étais juste curieuse », dit Hermione en souriant et en regardant le bureau, en observant chaque partie également, « de savoir comment Bob Mason t'a choisie pour être l'une de ses AJ ? »

« Je pensais te l'avoir déjà dit Hermione », dit Mandy, l'amusement clair dans le ton de sa voix alors qu'elle se penchait pour fouiller dans un tiroir. Elle continua, sa voix étouffée, « J'étais une correspondante de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et il m'a rencontrée et a pensé que j'avais le potentiel pour être une bonne AJ. La paye représentait une augmentation suffisante par rapport à ce que je gagnais à la _Gazette_ pour que je n'aie aucun problème à lui dire oui quand il me l'a demandé. Pourquoi ? »

« J'étais juste curieuse », répéta Hermione. « Enfin, j'ai attendu un poste comme ça pendant six ans, et là d'un coup, on m'appelle à son bureau et je suis embauchée ici. »

« Ben », dit Mandy ayant enfin trouvé les papiers qu'elle cherchait et réapparaissant derrière son bureau. « Je n'ai jamais vu ça comme quelque chose d'étrange. Il a pu présenter ça comme quelque chose de merveilleux, un poste plus haut, mais en réalité tu commences vraiment du début. Les AJ, les chefs de département et les secrétaires sont vraiment des jobs différents. Ce boulot qui était le tien dans cette entreprise privée ne faisait pas grand chose pour toi. Si tu veux mon avis, Bob t'a repêchée de là parce qu'il a compris que ça ne te menait nulle part. »

Hermione rougit, embarrassée qu'elle puisse susciter des actions si téméraires. « Je, euh… C'est… »

Mandy sourit. « T'inquiète pas de ça. Je sais très bien ce que c'est. Née-Moldue, femme, une cervelle : quelle combinaison, pas vrai ? » Elle rit, regardant l'horloge. Bien, regarde ça ! La journée est enfin terminée. Dis, tu viens avec moi prendre un verre ? »

« Je ne bois pas… », commença Hermione.

« Je sais », Mandy agita la main, balayant ses protestations. « Je voulais dire quelque chose plus comme une Bièraubeure ou un jus de citrouille. Je ne bois pas beaucoup moi-même, tout comme je ne le faisais pas avant. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'aller au Chemin de Traverse ? Je n'y ai pas été depuis des lustres et j'adorerais voir à quoi ça ressemble. J'ai aussi quelques cadeaux d'anniversaire à acheter », sourit-elle. Mandy fit le tour de la pièce pour rassembler ses affaires. « Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Hermione sourit. « Bien sûr. »

En se rendant au point de passage du réseau de poudre de cheminette, Hermione sourit à Mandy. « C'était sympa », dit-elle. « On doit faire ça plus souvent. »

« Oh, ça c'est sûr », répondit Mandy, les yeux pétillants. Elle souleva son sac. « Je suis trop contente : j'ai pris le cadeau parfait pour Dean. Il va l'adorer ! »

Hermione lui dit au revoir de la main, jetant la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée et criant « Manoir Malfoy ! » Elle avait passé un merveilleux moment avec Mandy, à faire du shopping –et quelques fois simplement à faire du lèche-vitrine- pendant presque trois heures. Elle fatiguait et avait le sentiment qu'elle pourrait se coucher à une heure décente ce soir.

« Bonjour, Hermione », dit Draco de sa place sur le bord du canapé en face de la cheminée.

« Salut, Draco », dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Draco ne l'accueillait jamais quand elle rentrait du travail… surtout pas quand elle était en retard de trois heures. « Il y a un problème ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non », dit-il, un bref sourire passant sur son visage. « Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Après tout pourquoi y aurait-il un problème si Eleanor Branstone passait à mon bureau aujourd'hui pour m'interviewer sur une scène qui a eu lieu chez le glacier Florian Fortarôme ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura aucun problème quand ce sera à la une demain. »

Le visage d'Hermione pâlit tandis qu'elle l'écoutait. Alors qu'il parlait, sa voix devenait de plus en plus froide, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à présent comme le Draco qu'elle avait connu et haï à Poudlard. Elle ne dit rien : elle n'était pas certaine de savoir s'il voulait qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit. Il était assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé, la dévisageant, la tête penchée sur le côté comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Si ce n'avait pas été une situation si extrêmement sérieuse et si son visage n'avait pas été si vide de toute émotion, il aurait pu être beau comme un diable, assis dans cette position.

Pourtant, elle ne devrait vraiment pas penser à de telles choses à un moment pareil.

« Hermione ? », demanda Draco, levant doucement un de ses sourcils en une question muette.

Elle déglutit. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien fait dont elle puisse avoir honte, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, mais la façon qu'il avait de la dévisager sans s'arrêter racontait une autre histoire. « Ron et moi ne sommes que des amis », murmura Hermione, retrouvant enfin sa voix.

« Ce que tu dis ne change vraiment rien, tu sais », dit Draco, se levant finalement et avançant vers elle. « Demain, ça fera la une et ce sera le commérage du jour, si ce n'est du mois. 'La nouvelle épouse Malfoy pleure dans les bras de Weasley'. Je doute vraiment qu'ils vont gober (eux ou quiconque d'autre) qu'on est tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'on s'est enfuis pour se marier parce qu'on ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps pour se promettre nos vies l'un à l'autre. » Sa voix était basse et il se tenait debout juste devant elle, son regard dérivant le long de son nez pour se poser sur elle et levant un sourcil arrogant et supérieur. « Pas toi ? »

« Non… », dit-elle, résistant à l'envie de se reculer. Elle avait pu penser qu'elle avait du cran, mais à ce moment, il l'avait fui, la laissant terrifiée. « S'il te plaît, Draco », murmura-t-elle, pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle le suppliait de faire. Elle s'était dressée devant Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy et un Weasley en colère, mais pour une quelconque raison, l'attitude de Draco lui glaçait les sangs. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

« S'il te plaît quoi ? », siffla-t-il. « S'il te plaît, accorde-moi un divorce pour me délivrer de cet horrible mariage dans lequel tu m'as piégée ? S'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir et courir rejoindre mon petit Ronnie-le-dégueu ? S'il te plaît QUOI, Hermione ? »

« Draco… », murmura-t-elle, cédant finalement et reculant d'un pas.

Quelque chose s'inscrivit dans ses yeux, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu avant, et il recula, son masque tombant. Il semblait choqué et presque… apeuré.

« Draco ? », appela-t-elle, gardant ses positions mais se redressant, la curiosité l'emportant sur sa peur.

« Je suis désolé », murmura-t-il et il s'enfuit en courant.

Hermione le regarda disparaître en haut des escaliers, pour rejoindre sa chambre supposait-elle. Que venait-il juste de se passer ? Il avait été en colère, vraiment en colère. Et elle avait eu peur, terrifiée de ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Il était, après tout, le fils de son père. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à utiliser sa baguette –elle ne s'était même pas rappelée qu'elle était une sorcière ! Si elle s'en était souvenue, elle ne l'aurait pas quasiment supplié d'arrêter, de la laisser tranquille.

Par le ciel, que venait-il juste de se passer ?

Une heure plus tard, après être allée dans la cuisine et y avoir convaincu les elfes de maison de lui donner un dîner tardif, elle se posait toujours la même question. Draco était toujours à l'étage, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle supposait puisqu'il n'avait pas reparut dans la salle à manger. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où avait disparu Alicia non plus mais espérait qu'elle serait bientôt de retour. Peut-être sa tante pourrait-elle faire la lumière (un peu au moins) sur son étrange comportement, et peut-être l'aider à prendre une décision sur quoi faire.

Elle soupira, plaçant sa tête dans ses bras et regardant le portrait d'un des ancêtres Malfoy de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'homme du portrait ressemblait incroyablement à Draco, bien que dans la peinture il soit plus vieux. Il dormait, une mèche de cheveux blonds (ils avaient été coupés courts, tellement opposés au style dans lequel Lucius avait gardé les siens) était tombés sur ses yeux. Ses mains étaient croisées sur ses genoux, grandes, des bagues tape-à-l'œil l'index et l'annulaire de chaque main.

Hermione se demanda paresseusement si tous ses ancêtres semblaient si royaux même dans leur sommeil. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était quelque chose qu'elle aurait le courage de demander, mais c'était quelque chose quand même.

Brusquement, elle se leva et traversa la pièce, monta les escaliers, traversa sa chambre, le boudoir et arriva dans la chambre de Draco.

Dès qu'elle y arriva, elle souhaita ne pas y être. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de pire que d'entrer dans une chambre quand la personne y était en pantalons sans porter de chemise –bon, sauf si elle était complètement nue, supposa-t-elle. Mais quand même, la situation n'était pas vraiment bonne. Non, pas vraiment bonne du tout. Elle se racla la gorge et Draco se détourna de la fenêtre en levant un sourcil. « Oui, Hermione ? », demanda-t-il doucement en la regardant de haut en bas.

Un léger rougissement colora les joues d'Hermione tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait dire. La deuxième fois en un jour, pensa-t-elle ironiquement. « Euh, je me demandais juste si tu allais bien. »

Draco se retourna vers la fenêtre. « Je vais bien », dit-il, sa voix à nouveau froide.

Gagnant en courage, bien qu'elle ne soit pas sûre de sa source, Hermione s'approcha d'un pas. « Alors pourquoi es-tu parti si soudainement tout à l'heure ? »

Ses épaules se raidirent mais il ne bougea pas. « Est-ce que c'est important ? »

« Je pense que oui », dit-elle en s'approchant de quelques pas. Il y avait moins de deux mètres entre eux à présent. Comme il ne disait toujours rien, elle avança encore d'un pas, réduisant encore plus la distance. Elle déglutit nerveusement. « S'il te plaît, Draco », murmura-t-elle, « dis-moi. »

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent ne furent remplies que de silence, le cri d'un oiseau se faisant entendre en écho au loin, ce son à peine pris en compte par son cerveau tandis qu'elle attendait, le cœur dans les oreilles, la réponse de Draco.

Et après ce qui aurait pu être une heure mais qui n'était en réalité que quelque chose comme deux minutes, elle vint.

« Quand on grandit avec mon père », commença Draco, sans se retourner, la voix rauque, « on apprend vite les choses. Quoi dire, quoi faire, ce qui pourrait vous faire gagner des points ou ce qui pourrait vous en faire perdre avec lui. J'ai vite appris à taire mes émotions quand j'étais près de lui, parce que quand je montrais quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas de la haine, il était en colère. Il ne m'a jamais battu, il n'a jamais porté la main sur moi –mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'avais pas peur que ça arrive.

Je me suis promis, le lendemain de la sortie de Poudlard, que je ne deviendrais jamais comme lui, que je ne suivrais jamais le chemin qu'il a tracé et que personne jamais ne me craindrait comme je le craignais lui. J'ai brisé cette promesse aujourd'hui », murmura-t-il. « J'étais si en colère que je ne te prêtais aucune attention. J'étais juste… J'étais si en colère… »

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione, des larmes de pitié, des larmes pleines de peine et de compassion pour lui, pour Draco. Elle ne s'y était pas attendu vu qu'il avait été le petit con le plus insupportable à l'école et même sorti de là. Ils ne s'étaient jamais bien entendu aux meetings de l'Ordre du Phoenix et ils ne s'étaient pas vus après ça. Mais là, elle s'approcha, drapant ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouissant sa tête dans son dos. Une main couvrit la sienne tandis que l'autre recherchait un support pour retrouver l'équilibre, en attrapant le rebord de la fenêtre.

Son corps (_Note de la traductrice : s'agit du corps de Draco_) tremblait, bien qu'elle ne soit pas sûre que ce soit à cause des larmes ou de ses sanglots refoulés. Hermione ferma fort ses yeux, laissant ses larmes couler et mouiller le dos de Draco…

…Le dos très nu. Hermione se figea, ses larmes s'évaporant très vite alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait juste de faire. Elle avait pris dans ses bras –une minute, elle tenait encore dans ses bras- Draco Malfoy et il ne portait pas de chemise. Il sembla réaliser la même chose, vu que son corps avait cessé de trembler et qu'il tournait à présent très lentement dans ses bras. Finissant son tour, une de ses mains vint se poser sous son menton pour le lui relever et il la regarda dans les yeux. « Merci », dit-il et sa voix semblait sincère. Elle lui offrit un sourire tremblotant, l'observant attentivement. Ses yeux, bien qu'ils aient une pointe de tristesse, ne contenaient pas trace de larmes. Hermione soupira intérieurement, attristée qu'il n'ait pas pu en verser une seule.

Et assez soudainement, elle fut tirée de ses pensées comme la bouche de Draco s'abaissa jusqu'à couvrir la sienne.

Quelque chose arriva. Quelque chose d'incroyable et, ben, _de monumental_, comme ses lèvres touchaient les siennes. Ce n'était rien d'aussi spectaculaire que des feux d'artifice éclatant ou des bombes explosant, c'était tellement plus… simple. Quand il fit toucher ses lèvres aux siennes, quelque chose dans son cœur se répandit et elle ouvrit la bouche pour aspirer de l'air, l'air qu'elle sentait dont elle avait extrêmement besoin pour arrêter l'émotion naissante qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas –et au lieu d'air, bien qu'elle en ait eu un peu au départ, sa langue entra, la touchant, presque hésitante, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait en réponse.

Portant ses bras de l'endroit où ils étaient restés à ses côtés, elle les drapa autour de son cou, se dressant et donnant à sa tête un angle qui lui permette le meilleur accès possible. La main qui lui avait fait lever la tête vint se reposer derrière son cou, et l'autre se drapa autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus près de lui. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ce genre d'émotion en embrassant quelqu'un depuis…

Depuis…

Depuis quand ? Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir _ressenti_ autant de choses en embrassant quelqu'un avant.

Juste au moment où ça arrivait à un point où elle ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage, et où elle sentait que quelque chose devait céder, elle eut une sensation de chaud et mouillé sur ses joues. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se recula de Draco, prenant de grandes et profondes inspirations, essayant de recouvrer le contrôle de sa respiration –si rien d'autre. Elle était choquée de voir des larmes parcourir ses joues (_Note de la traductrice : s'agit des joues de Draco_) par vagues, ses yeux clos et ses joues serrées. Hermione avança ses mains pour essuyer ses joues. « Draco ? », murmura-t-elle, ses mains toujours sur ses joues, tenant son visage en coupe en même temps qu'elle le regardait avec inquiétude.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, les larmes s'arrêtant lentement. « Je suis désolé », dit-il.

« Non, non », s'exclama-t-elle, secouant énergiquement la tête. « Tu n'as à être désolé de rien », dit-elle fermement.

La bouche de Draco se recourba un peu. « Bien sûr », dit-il, l'incrédulité évidente dans sa voix.

Hermione lui sourit. « Allez », dit-elle, espérant faire ce qu'il fallait, et le mena jusqu'à son lit. « Au lit », ordonna-t-elle en montrant le meuble du doigt.

Draco releva un sourcil, croisant les bras. Toute trace de larmes était partie sur son visage. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu as besoin de sommeil », dit Hermione. « Si… _ça_ doit être à la une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ demain, on va tous les deux avoir de longues journées. Je vais au lit aussi, ça ne devrait pas être difficile si on considère à quel point ma journée a été remplie. » Elle attendit, le regardant. Il y avait la plus petite pointe d'espièglerie dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui lui rappelait le Draco qu'elle avait connu à l'école et pourtant, en même temps, ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas que ça la laissait perplexe et la stupéfiait. Soupirant de frustration à ses pensées, sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle balança ses mains en l'air et partit d'un pas lourd à travers le boudoir et dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle tordit ses lèvres, mordant l'intérieur. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas l'écouter ? Ce n'était pas une idée si horrible de se faire un petit capital sommeil. Ils en auraient tous les deux besoin le lendemain si Eleanor Branstone avait réellement un article à faire –et Hermione ne doutait que Draco ait dit la vérité. Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon pour qu'il ait découvert qu'elle avait déjeuné avec Ron, non ? Dieux, elle l'espérait. A moins qu'il ait engagé des gens pour la suivre… Hermione écrasa durement du pied cette pensée. Elle n'aurait pas de telles pensées à moins d'avoir de vraies preuves, ce qu'elle n'avait pas, c'était certain.

Elle lança un regard plein de désir au lit, et décida de ne pas prendre son bain habituel ni même de se changer –elle était simplement trop fatiguée. Otant ses chaussures avec ses pieds, et sa robe de sorcière noire et toute simple, elle n'était à présent vêtue que de sa jupe et de son chemisier, elle hésita avant de se pencher pour retirer ses bas. Elle appuya une jambe sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, enroulant le bas de nylon lentement, pensant encore à Draco et à tout _ce _problème.

Elle l'avait épousé, oui. Elle avait expliqué à Ron que ça n'avait été rien de plus qu'une combinaison de son orgueil et d'un concours de circonstances. Et sans doute, ça avait été le cas, au début. Mais elle commençait à réaliser que quelque chose avait changé entre la situation d'alors et celle d'à présent. Elle avait le sentiment que la croisière avait beaucoup aidé. Pendant la croisière, ils n'avaient pas été Malfoy et Granger, ni même Malfoy et Malfoy-Granger –ils avaient juste été Draco et Hermione. Elle n'avait pas vraiment cru que la croisière l'avait affectée beaucoup : ça n'avait pas semblé importer du tout. Pourtant elle commençait à réaliser que ça importer plus qu'un peu.

Sur la croisière, ils s'étaient bien amusés en fait. Draco n'avait pas beaucoup souri, mais elle si. Il n'avait pas été froid avec elle, même si elle avait insisté pour qu'il dorme sur le canapé et qu'il quitte la chambre à chaque fois qu'elle se changeait. En fait, ça avait semblé l'amuser. Elle sentit un léger rougissement colorer ses joues simplement en pensant à la manière dont il l'avait regardée.

Elle soupira, baissant les yeux et réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas fini de s'occuper de sa jambe droite. Elle avait été trop prise par ses pensées, une fois encore. Se penchant, elle tira le reste du bas et le jeta dans la direction générale de sa penderie. Juste au moment où elle roulait l'autre au niveau de son genou, elle sentit une douce brise venir de derrière elle. Tournant la tête de ce côté, elle fut choquée de voir Draco l'observer, une expression indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

Draco pensait qu'il n'avait jamais vu un spectacle plus beau de toute sa vie. Quand il avait suivi Hermione en passant la porte quelques minutes après qu'elle l'ait fermée, avec l'intention de s'excuser –un exploit en soit, si on considère le fait qu'on lui avait appris à ne s'excuser auprès de personne, même si c'était vraiment lui qui était en faute- il avait ouvert la porte doucement dans l'espoir de ne pas l'inquiéter. Il n'était pas du tout prêt à la voir pieds nus et se balançant avec un équilibre précaire sur le bord d'un fauteuil pendant qu'elle enlevait ses collants.

Il déglutit difficilement, réalisant très vite ce qu'il avait manqué quand elle l'avait chassé pour qu'elle se change. Ses jambes étaient incroyables. Elle n'était pas vraiment grande, plus d'une tête plus petite que lui, mais ses jambes étaient… juste incroyables. Ses cheveux avaient été retenus en chignon plus tôt, comme toujours, mais quelques parties tombaient, reposant sur son cou. Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas idée de combien ses cheveux étaient longs. Elle les tressait pour dormir, il lui arrivait à la moitié du dos. Il savait qu'il devrait faire du bruit, faire _n'importe_ _quel_ bruit, vu que ce n'était pas poli de simplement rester debout là, pendant que, de toute évidence, elle se déshabillait pour se préparer à se coucher, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, encore moins faire un son.

A sa gauche, Draco se rendit compte qu'une fenêtre était ouverte. Une brise fraîche entra, faisant se redresser les poils sur ses bras –et alertant apparemment Hermione vu qu'elle se tourna, le deuxième bas à la moitié de sa jambe pour le voir l'observer et incapable de bouger. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle perdit l'équilibre, tombant pile sur le derrière. Elle jura fort, cognant le fauteuil du plat de la main et rougissant.

Sa chute sortit Draco de sa transe et il se dépêcha de s'approcher, lui offrant une main secourable. Il était seulement heureux que sa jupe soit restée en place, bien qu'une autre partie de son cerveau réfléchisse autrement. « Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage. « Ca va ? »

Elle eut un rire rapide. « Bien sûr que ça va », dit-elle. « J'ai juste perdu l'équilibre en enlevant mes bas : bien sûr que ça va. Je suis si maladroite » murmura-t-elle.

Draco eut un sourire en coin et plaça sa main sous son menton, se rendant vaguement compte qu'il avait fait ça dix minutes plus tôt, bien qu'ils aient été dans une pièce différente à ce moment-là. « Ca ne me dérange pas », souffla-t-il, sa bouche coulant pour couvrir la sienne. Il prit son temps, explorant ses lèvres comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde. L'une de ses mains prit en coupe l'arrière de son cou tandis que l'autre vint reposer sur son dos, l'attirant fermement contre lui. Elle gémit, ses bras se levant pour aller s'enrouler autour de son cou.

« Draco », souffla-t-elle tandis qu'il se reculait un peu pour enfouir son nez dans son cou.

Sa tête se releva. « Hermione ? », appela-t-il, espérant qu'elle comprenne la question qu'il sous-entendait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, laissant courir ses mains à la base de son cou. « Oui », dit-elle. « Mais », elle dégagea un bras de son cou pour poser un doigt sur ses lèvres. « J'ai besoin que tu saches quelque chose. » Elle ferma les yeux, un léger rougissement colorant ses joues. « Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant. »

Un genre d'orgueil tout masculin parcourut les veines de Draco et il laissa un sourire presque bestial couvrir son visage. Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder et il dit : « Et bien, nous allons juste devoir y remédier, pas vrai ? »

Elle sourit doucement, gémissant quand ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Draco sourit contre elles, son pouce massant l'arrière de son cou. Ce serait certainement une nuit à garder en mémoire.

Bien plus tard, Hermione était couchée dans les bras de Draco, fixant la chambre sombre. Il était enroulé à elle, une main reposant sur son abdomen alors que l'autre était juste en dessous de ses seins. Ses mains à elle, reposaient sur les siennes tandis qu'elle se réjouissait de la chaleur de son corps l'encerclant. Ce n'avait pas été aussi douloureux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé et dont elle avait eu peur, ni assurément aussi douloureux que ce à quoi elle s'était attendu après ce qu'elle avait appris dans les livres. Elle en avait même tiré du plaisir, bien qu'en même temps ça n'ait pas été aussi bien qu'elle avait cru que ce serait.

Une fois encore, tout n'était-il pas aussi bien que ce qu'elle aurait cru d'abord ? N'en était-il pas ainsi de l'amour ? Elle avait toujours pensé que, une fois qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de quelqu'un, jamais elle ne ressentira pas cet amour, et qu'il vivrait heureux pour toujours. Mais ça n'avait pas marché comme ça. Elle avait pensé que ça marcherait comme ça, avec Jeff, mais il ne l'avait pas aimée. Comment saurait-elle jamais si un homme mentait si un homme lui disait… ça ?

Elle s'était attendue à des feux d'artifice. Elle s'était attendue à une expérience à vous faire tourner la tête, à changer votre esprit et votre monde. Ca n'avait pas vraiment été comme ça. Ca avait été merveilleux bien sûr, mais pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Ginny avait décrit quelque chose de beau, qu'on ne peut pas expliquer avec des mots.

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'était l'expérience qu'elle venait de faire.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle était presque certaine d'avoir laissé ses sentiments et ses émotions prendre le meilleur d'elle-même, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais fait sans ça. Elle avait peut-être éprouvé des sentiments plus doux pour Draco mais, assurément, elle ne l'aimait pas. Ses baisers lui montaient droit à la tête et la laissait vraiment titubante le fait qu'ils aient eu leur première dispute n'avait pas aidé, non plus que le fait qu'il ait montré un côté extrêmement vulnérable de lui-même en même temps.

Au moins, il n'avait pas appelé le nom d'une autre quand il avait joui, réfléchit-elle en fermant les yeux. C'aurait été horrible, complètement horrible. Mais bon, il n'avait appelé personne : il l'avait juste embrassée encore, alors qu'elle-même était sur le point de dire quelque chose. Ce que c'était, elle ne le savait pas –ou plutôt, elle ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir. Un petit sourire ornait son visage tandis qu'elle tombait dans les bras de Morphée.

_Note de la traductrice : que ceux qui ont l'impression qu'Hermione rougit tout le temps dans ce chapitre lève la main ! Ou laisse une review… lol._


	10. Un beau jour de printemps

Chapitre 10 : Un beau jour de printemps.

Trois semaines. Ca faisait trois semaines qu'ils enduraient siège après siège de journalistes, d'amis, de _Ron_, et tout le monde dans tout ce putain de monde. Tous ceux qui pensaient qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir tout sur sa vie et avec qui elle couchait. Voulaient-ils qu'elle le crie du haut du Ministère pour accepter le fait qu'elle ne se remettrait pas avec Ron ?

Elle l'aimait, oui. Mais même s'il voulait qu'elle revienne, c'était trop tard. Il avait fait un choix trois ans plus tôt, et s'il s'inquiétait des conséquences maintenant… Ben il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Qu'il le veuille ou non, elle était passée à autre chose. D'abord avec Jeff, et maintenant, de façon incroyable, c'était avec Draco. Elle avait su, quand ils avaient eu leur première nuit ensemble, que ça n'avait pas été que du sexe. Il y avait eu quelque chose dans la manière dont il l'avait embrassée, comme s'il lui disait que ce n'était pas que pour une nuit, que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il regretterait le lendemain matin –et que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait qu'elle regrette non plus.

Ce n'avait pas été la dernière fois. Même s'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble toutes les nuits, ils dormaient quand même ensemble. C'était comme si la chambre de Draco n'existait pas pour autre chose que pour ranger ses vêtements. D'une certaine façon, elle était heureuse. Elle savait qu'elle aurait été blessée qu'il se comporte autrement. Partager une telle expérience avec lui, pour la première fois –ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle elle s'était attendue, dans plus d'un sens.

Si personne d'autre, elle s'était attendue à ce que ce soit Ron. Et si ce n'était pas Ron, alors Harry, pour aucune autre raison qu'ils étaient ses meilleurs amis et qu'elle les connaissait mieux que quiconque d'autre.

Elle ne connaissait pas Draco. Elle avait connu Malfoy. Mais d'une certaine manière, il avait changé ces cinq dernières années, et plus que par le camp pour lequel il s'était battu pendant la guerre. Son attitude avait changé. Il semblait plus _gentil_, et c'était désarmant. Elle ne savait pas comment lui demander de s'ouvrir à elle. Il s'était ouvert à elle cette nuit, cette très mémorable nuit, mais il ne l'avait plus fait après. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, avaient fait une apparition publique ensemble à un autre bal du Ministère, ils avaient parlé de finances –mais jamais ils n'avaient simplement _parlé_. Elle n'allait pas le supporter plus longtemps. Elle avait besoin de lui parler.

Hermione soupira, détournant ses yeux de la fenêtre pour se re-concentrer sur son cas. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de le faire pendant le travail pour son entreprise, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose contre quoi elle était non plus. Ce n'était simplement pas un cas qui l'intéressait incroyablement.

Par conséquent, elle fut incroyablement reconnaissante quand quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte, interrompant son travail.

« Entrez », dit-elle en levant les yeux. « Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Draco lui sourit et s'appuya au chambranle de la porte, soulevant un panier. « Je t'apporte un pique-nique pour le déjeuner. Que ferais-je d'autre ? »

« Un pique-nique ? », répéta Hermione, levant les sourcils.

Draco sourit. « Un pique-nique », dit-il.

« Et où allons-nous manger ? », demanda Hermione en se massant le front, fatiguée.

« Poudlard », répondit Draco, entrant dans son bureau et y jetant un regard circulaire. « Alicia a réussi à faire donner son accord à la proviseure pour qu'elle nous laisse manger dans le parc. Bien sûr, ça a dû être plus facile vu que tu _étais_ l'étudiante préférée de MacGonagall. Beau bureau. »

« Hum ? », demanda Hermione de façon distraite. « Oh. Merci. » Son ventre gargouilla et elle sourit. « J'ai assez faim : j'ai pas eu grand-chose à manger pour le petit-déj', j'en ai bien peur. »

« Allons-y alors », dit Draco en lui tendant la main. Elle la prit lentement, rencontrant ses yeux, le rouge aux joues. Ils pouvaient bien avoir des relations intimes, elle était encore nerveuse en sa présence. Ils sortirent de son bureau, traversèrent le couloir, passèrent devant le bureau de la secrétaire et entrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les menèrent à l'étage principal. De là, ils se dirigèrent vers une cheminée du réseau de poudre de cheminette où Draco dit qu'ils allaient aux Trois-Balais. Elle arriva rapidement, n'ayant que la plus petite quantité de suie sur ses robes noires. Draco sortit gracieusement du feu seulement deux secondes après elle.

Hermione jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce que la propriétaire des Trois-Balais avait préparée à l'écart pour ceux qui arrivait et partait par le réseau de poudre de cheminette. Elle était gardée par un sorcier solitaire qui s'était endormi pendant son service affalé sur une chaise. Elle tapa du doigt contre sa cuisse sans motif reconnaissable, entrant dans la pièce principale.

C'était calme, vu que c'était un jour de semaine mais le pub était assez plein. Pas de doute : il s'agissait de gens sortis prendre leur pause-déjeuner –des gens qui n'étaient de toute évidence pas assez occupés pour prendre note du couple dont on parlait le plus ces trois dernières semaines. Les deux marchèrent en silence jusqu'au lac en face de Poudlard, d'où ils pouvaient voir le château et quelques élèves trainer dehors. Draco tira du panier qu'il portait une nappe en flanelle et l'étendit sur le sol, faisant signe à Hermione de s'assoir avant de placer le panier dessus et de faire comme elle.

Hermione lui sourit chaleureusement, remarquant les élèves plus proches de l'école et les journalistes se battant contre les barrières aux extrémités du parc de Poudlard. Elle les désigna de la tête. « Ils n'abandonnent jamais, hein ? »

Draco sourit en coin. « Non, en effet. On pourrait penser que ce sont des vautours au vu de la manière dont ils s'accrochent à un article. »

« Je crois me rappeler que tu étais plutôt en bons termes avec une journaliste toi-même, en quatrième année. »

Draco eut un mouvement de recul. « S'il te plaît, ne me parle pas de cette horrible femme. »

« Tu semblais bien l'aimer à ce moment-là », le taquina Hermione.

« J'étais un pauvre enfant induit en erreur » dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils et en secouant la tête.

Hermione rit avant de s'approcher du panier. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? »

« Bien », commença Draco, plongeant la main dedans, « des bananes », il les sortit du panier, « des sandwiches, de la Bièraubeure… » Il sourit, plaçant ces victuailles entre eux. « Et des fraises et du chocolat », finit-il, prenant les dernières et délectables provisions et les plaçant juste hors de sa portée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? », demanda Hermione, les yeux dansant.

« C'est le dessert », s'exclama Draco, ses yeux s'écarquillant innocemment. « On ne peut pas les manger avant d'avoir mangé le déjeuner. »

Hermione rit et sauta en avant, le renversant sur le dos. Ses cheveux, détachés –comme c'était devenu son habitude depuis trois semaines- tombèrent autour du visage de Draco, créant un rideau entre eux et le monde. Hermione se pencha, capturant ses lèvres des siennes. Des semaines plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais faire quelque chose de si audacieux –peu importe combien elle était en confiance avec les gens, jamais elle n'aurait eu assez de confiance (ni n'aurait été à l'aise en fait) pour l'intimité physique.

Trois semaines avec Draco avait, de toute évidence, changé ça.

Draco répondit à son baiser, la laissant prendre l'initiative comme elle enfouissait ses mains dans ses cheveux et se positionnait au-dessus de lui. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pourraient pas aller très loin mais sûrement qu'une séance de pelotage ne serait pas complètement de trop.

Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, elle souriait d'un grand sourire. « T'as toujours pas changé d'avis ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Je ne sais pas : je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'une deuxième performance. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, préférant prendre une banane et commencer de l'éplucher. « Hum… », soupira-t-elle. « Délicieux. »

Draco se renfrogna. « Tu essayes de me rendre jaloux d'un _fruit_ et je ne vais pas le supporter. »

Hermione rit. « Mais pas du tout ! »

Draco ne répondit pas, commençant son sandwich. Il n'adorait pas particulièrement les bananes, en aucun cas.

Hermione finit sa banane avant de recommencer à parler. « Draco », commença-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu préférais à Poudlard ? »

Il la regarda. « A propos de quoi ? »

« De Poudlard », répéta-t-elle.

« C'est assez large, Hermione », dit Draco, prenant une gorgée de Bièraubeurre. « Mais je crois que je vais essayer. » Il regarda derrière elle, le lac. « Probablement sa simplicité. Quand je suis parti, j'ai eu l'impression que j'étais forcé de grandir. »

Hermione observa l'imposant édifice dans lequel elle avait vécu sept ans et soupira. « Je suis d'accord. On ne se rend jamais compte combien c'est merveilleux d'être un enfant jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini. »

« Quand as-tu jamais été une enfant ? », demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

« On trouve le temps entre les études et sauver le monde », répondit-elle d'un ton hautain.

« Vrai », sourit Draco avant de rouler sur le dos et de tapoter le sol à côté de lui. « Viens là, Hermione », dit-il. Elle se pencha et se pelotonna contre lui.

« C'est agréable », soupira-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent couchés là, pas qu'elle s'en souciât, mais après un moment, elle remarqua que les yeux de Draco se fermaient. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était couchée contre Draco et qu'il était couché sur le sol… Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas se lever. Elle voulait rester là, à Poudlard…

Avec Draco.

C'était une révélation incroyable. Juste quatre semaines plus tôt, elle avait haï l'appeler par son prénom. Un peu plus de quatre semaines plus tôt, elle aurait grogné sur lui si elle en avait eu la chance. Mais maintenant… Maintenant, elle voulait être en sa compagnie. Maintenant, elle se sentait bien avec lui. A présent, en fait, elle l'_aimait bien_ et, elle en avait peur…

Elle commençait à l'aimer.

Elle savait que c'était ridicule. Elle ne devrait pas penser à _aimer_ Draco Malfoy. La seule raison qui l'avait poussée à l'épouser, c'était son orgueil blessé –et il l'avait épousée à cause de ce stupide testament. S'il n'y avait pas eu le testament, elle ne l'aurait jamais embrassé ou couché avec lui et ils auraient été de vagues connaissances qui auraient à peine pu supporter la compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Mais pourquoi le réalisait-elle seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi admettait-elle qu'elle l'aimait seulement _maintenant_ ? S'il y avait un moment pour se l'admettre, c'était bien trois semaines plus tôt, quand elle avait couché avec lui. Même alors, pourtant, elle n'avait pu admettre que quelque chose comme l'aimer bien. Elle avait peur d'avoir laissé ses émotions prendre le meilleur d'elle-même à ce moment.

A présent, c'était différent. A présent, elle avait une chance –une chose qu'elle n'était pas prête à laisser lui échapper. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Draco replia la nappe en flanelle, regardant Hermione alors qu'elle se levait en regardant le lac, ses bras encerclant sa taille. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé mais c'était compréhensible : lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup mangé.

Ces trois dernières semaines, ils s'étaient autant amusés hors du lit que dedans. Ils avaient tant appris l'un à propos de l'autre, les pensées, les souvenirs, les idées l'un de l'autre… C'était incroyable. Il n'avait jamais imaginé en apprendre tant à propos d'un autre être humain. Il n'en savait même pas autant sur sa tante, et il était plus proche d'elle qu'il l'avait jamais été de personne.

A part, apparemment, d'Hermione.

Elle était différente. Elle était différente de tous ceux qu'il connaissait. Elle s'arrangeait différemment de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait des espoirs et des idées différentes. Des rêves différents.

Elle ne voulait pas le pouvoir, précisément. Ou du moins pas pour elle. Elle le voulait pour d'autres personnes mais tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était aider à ce que ça arrive. Elle s'en fichait si elle n'en tirait pas un centime : la seule raison qui avait fait qu'elle s'en était inquiétée avant était qu'elle avait l'esprit pratique: elle savait qu'elle devait manger.

Dit simplement, elle le stupéfiait. Et ça rendait assez humble.

« Hermione », appela Draco, plaçant la nappe dans le panier et se levant avec. Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, marchant vite.

« Désolée », dit-elle, les yeux pétillants. « Merci de m'avoir amenée ici. Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas été ici et ça fait du bien de revivre les souvenirs… » Elle marqua une pause, un coin de sa bouche se relevant en un sourire. « Quelques uns… J'ai bien peur que tu aies été un petit bâtard à ce moment-là. »

Draco roula les yeux. « On a déjà parlé de ça. En plus, je n'en suis pas un maintenant. Alors si je te demande de prendre mon bras, tu diras oui ? »

Hermione lui sourit. « Bien sûr », dit-elle, se déplaçant pour le prendre.

La promenade se passa vite, la tension brisée par leurs taquineries et les souvenirs des jours à Poudlard. Avant même de s'en apercevoir, ils étaient de retour à la pièce spécialement prévue pour le réseau de poudre de cheminette aux Trois-Balais.

« Pars devant », dit Draco. « J'ai pris le reste de la journée alors je retourne au Manoir. Je te vois ce soir. » Il se pencha, l'embrassant sur le front, ses lèvres s'attardant quelques secondes de plus que la dernière fois.

Les coins de la bouche d'Hermione se levèrent. « A plus tard, alors », dit-elle en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette et en la lançant dans l'âtre. « A ce soir Draco », souffla-t-elle, les yeux pétillants, et fit un signe de tête au vigile maintenant réveillé avant d'entrer dans le feu et de crier « Ministère de la magie ! »

Draco se détourna de l'âtre et retourna aux Trois-Balais. Ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione n'était pas strictement la vérité. Il _avait_ pris le reste de sa journée mais il voulait parler à Ginny Weasley avant de rentrer au Manoir. « Excusez-moi ! », demanda-t-il à une serveuse pas loin. « Où puis-je trouver Ginny Weasley ? »

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : Bon, désolée mais la DartyBox a décidé de me lacher ce week end. Alors pour me faire pardonner : deux chapitres de poster d'un coup ! On se rapproche de la fin à grands pas. _

_Merci énormément aux reviewers anonymes. _

_A bientôt ^^_


	11. Quand les jeux sont faits

Chapitre 11 : Quand tous les jeux sont faits

« Excusez-moi ! », demanda Draco à une serveuse pas loin. « Où puis-je trouver Ginny Weasley ? »

« Oh, elle est probablement partie maintenant », dit la jeune petite blonde, faisant un signe de tête vers la cuisine. Elle cuisine de six heures du matin à deux heures de l'après midi. C'est la meilleure cuisinière qu'on ait eue depuis longtemps : en fait, on a étendu le menu grâce à elle. Oh ! » La blonde sourit, retournant son regard sur lui. « On dirait que vous êtes chanceux : elle est juste là. » Elle désigna l'arrière du pub de la tête.

« Merci », dit Draco, marchant vers le plus jeune membre de la famille Weasley. « J'ai besoin de te parler », dit-il, s'arrêtant en face d'elle.

Ginny leva les yeux vers lui, haussant un sourcil. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui », dit-il. « Tu veux manger un bout ? »

Ginny fit la grimace. « Non merci : je ne crois pas que je pourrais avaler quoi que ce soit maintenant. Je suis dans la nourriture depuis cinq heures du matin. » Elle commença à marcher vers la sortie.

Draco se dépêcha de la rattraper. « Je pensais que tu ne commençais avant six heures. »

« Quoi, tu interroges le personnel sur moi maintenant ? » Elle le regarda de travers. « T'as pas changé Malfoy, hein ? »

« Ecoute, Ginny. »

« Oh, tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant. C'est un bon choix mais je ne pense vraiment pas que ça va marcher », rétorqua-t-elle, augmentant sa vitesse.

Draco allongea ses pas, la rattrapant facilement. « Ginny j'ai besoin de te parler d'Hermione. »

« Malfoy », dit durement Ginny, s'arrêtant et se tournant pour lui faire face, « je ne parle pas d'Hermione avec toi, ok ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais elle a changé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle t'a épousé mais je ne pense pas que c'ait été son choix parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen, par l'enfer, qu'elle ait épousé quelqu'un qui l'a terrorisée, elle et ses amis pendant sept ans ! Un jour, elle est amoureuse folle d'un gars avec qui elle sort depuis deux ans et le lendemain, elle s'enfuit et se marie avec TOI, de tous les garçons qu'on connaît. C'est sympa de voir Hermione agir de façon impulsive pour une fois, mais pas quand ça concerne un mariage avec Draco Malfoy. »

« Ginny », essaya encore une fois de l'interrompre Draco.

« Non ! Je vais parler et tu vas écouter ! Je ne t'aime pas. En fait, je crois qu'il serait juste de dire que je te _déteste_. Tu as fait quelque chose à Hermione et je n'aime pas ça. Si c'est un sort ou un enchantement, je vais t'avoir. Jeff était la meilleure chose à être arrivée à Hermione depuis longtemps, et je n'aime pas le fait que tu aies tout gâché en la faisant t'épouser », Ginny marqua une pause pour prendre une grande inspiration.

« Ginny, je ne lui ai rien fait », Dit un Draco en colère. « Elle a choisi de m'épouser de sa propre volonté. Et peut-être que tu surestimes combien Jeff était une bonne chose pour Hermione. Elle m'a parlé de Jeff la semaine dernière : elle m'a _tout_ dit de Jeff. Je me fiche de savoir si tu penses que je n'ai pas changé mais je veux que tu saches que je me soucie de ce qui arrive à Hermione. Ca me _blesse_ de la voir pleurer à cause d'un bâtard qui se moquait comme d'une guigne d'elle.

Je n'ai pas mis de sort ou d'enchantement sur Hermione. Si elle a changé c'est parce que nous avons tous les deux changé. Se marier fait ce genre de choses aux gens. » Draco prit une grande inspiration. « Je voulais te parler parce que je voulais te demander de venir dîner au Manoir Malfoy ce soir. Tu es la meilleure amie d'Hermione et je pense qu'elle en a besoin en ce moment. » En plus, ça faisait partie de ces gentilles attentions qu'un homme a pour sa femme, mais c'était hors propos.

L'expression de colère de Ginny avait changé pendant son court discours : c'en était maintenant une de confusion. « J'accepte l'invitation mais mon opinion de toi doit encore changer de façon significative. Peut-être que ça _changera_ mais j'en suis seule juge. » Ginny lui dit au revoir d'un signe de tête et s'en alla vers Poudlard.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » appela Draco.

« Voir Neville Londubat », répondit Ginny. « _Pas_ que ce soient tes oignons, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr que non », dit Draco dans sa barbe. Il fixa Ginny quelques minutes, les mains dans les poches. C'était incroyable combien elle était protectrice par rapport à Hermione… Presque comme une mère qui veille sur ses petits. Ginny _était_ une Weasley après tout. Elle avait un caractère aussi trempé que son frère –c'était juste plus dur de le réveiller- et sans aucun doute un cœur aussi grand que celui de sa mère. Pas qu'il ait jamais rencontré Mme Weasley de façon officielle, mais il avait entendu parler d'elle, et savait que les Weasley avait pratiquement adopté Potter dans leur famille déjà grande.

Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de ce qui l'avait poussé à l'inviter. Peut-être que c'était la façon dont leur relation avait évolué. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle sache pas seulement ce qu'elle faisait, mais qu'elle le voulait. Malgré son manque en ce domaine, Draco avait le sentiment que c'était ce que de vrais amis faisaient et il ne doutait pas que l'amitié entre Hermione et Ginny était réelle. Bon, ça et le fait qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il invite Weasley, et Potter était en lune-de-miel… Avec l'ancienne meilleure amie de Draco.

Ah, Pansy. Fut un temps où il pensait qu'il tomberait amoureux d'elle et l'épouserait en fin de compte. Il l'avait espéré, même, comme Draco savait que Lucius approuvait sans conteste un mariage entre eux. Il était surpris que Lucius n'aie pas exigé qu'il épouse Pansy plutôt. Mais Lucius avait sans aucun doute remarqué combien Draco et Pansy étaient devenus proches…

« Doux Merlin », murmura Draco. C'était ça. C'était ça le truc. Draco n'avait jamais eu besoin d'épouser Hermione. Nulle part dans le testament, il n'était écrit que Pansy pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de l'argent –ce qui veut dire qu'elle aurait très bien pu lui rendre. _Ou…_ que Draco et Pansy auraient très bien pu se marier. De toute évidence, ce n'était plus le cas, maintenant que Pansy avait épousé Harry, mais quand Lucius avait rédigé son testament c'était tout à fait de l'ordre du possible.

Lucius n'avait jamais attendu que Draco épouse Hermione. Il avait sans aucun doute placé toutes ses attentes dans le fait que Draco passe à côté d'Hermione et aille directement retrouver Pansy. Connaissant les rouages de l'esprit de son père de façon aussi intriquée, Draco avait aussi le sentiment que Lucius avait voulu qu'Hermione se sente stupide et honteuse et pauvre, lui donnant la chance d'obtenir plus d'argent qu'elle pourrait jamais en avoir en toute une vie pour la lui retirer dans un battement de cil…

Ou en signant un contrat de mariage. Au moins dans l'esprit de Lucius.

Ca voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient divorcer. Ils seraient libres de vivre comme ils le voulaient, où ils le voulaient, quand ils le voulaient… avec qui ils voulaient. Si Hermione avait vraiment eu le choix –et en dépit de ce qu'il avait dit à Ginny, il savait que ça n'en avait pas vraiment été un- elle ne l'aurait jamais épousé. Elle croyait ne pas avoir le choix. Elle était propriétaire d'une entreprise qui donnait à peine assez d'argent pour se payer elle-même, sa colocataire déménageait et son petit-ami la trompait. Il apparaissait sans aucun doute comme une belle prise –mais que pour de mauvaises raisons.

C'était incroyable. Juste quatre semaines plus tôt, il aurait sauté sur cette chance de mettre un terme à leur mariage –ou même de ne pas le commencer du tout. Mais à présent, il se demandait s'il fallait même en parler à Hermione. Puisqu'elle avait été engagée au Ministère, elle n'aurait pas de problème d'argent, et il lui donnerait certainement une bonne pension pour le divorce, aussi.

Mais il ne voulait pas. Des choses arrivaient qu'il n'était pas sûr de _vouloir_ qu'elles arrivent mais ne les empêchait pas d'arriver non plus. Les trois dernières semaines avaient été incroyables. Ca avait été le Paradis. C'avait été simplement… simple.

Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle lui avait suffisamment confiance pour lui donner une chose qu'elle n'avait donnée à personne d'autre et ça le touchait. Juste là, dans ce cœur qu'il pensait qu'il ne ressentirait jamais de vrai amour pour une femme.

Le vrai amour.

C'était drôle, d'une façon étrange. Qui aurait pensé que Draco Lucius Malfoy tomberait amoureux d'Hermione Granger ?

Parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qui c'était passé. Pour qu'elle autre raison éprouverait-il des doutes à propos de son éventuel divorce d'avec elle ?

Il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

En peu de mots, c'était une révélation choquante. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il était encore plus choqué que quand il avait compris qu'il n'avait jamais eu à l'épouser en premier lieu.

Mais tous les signes étaient là. Ces signes dont il avait entendu parler dans les livres. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient quand il la voyait, il aimait la voir agir, _quoi qu'elle fasse_, et il le ressentait quand elle éprouvait des sentiments.

D'une démarche raide, Draco força ses jambes à retourner aux Trois-Balais. Comme dans un rêve, il traversa la pièce principale et entra dans la pièce réservée au réseau de poudre de cheminette, faisant un signe de tête au vigile avant de prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette et de crier « Manoir Malfoy ! » Il sortit de l'âtre, renvoya d'un coup de pied un elfe qui lui demandait s'il voulait quoi que ce soit et marcha droit vers sa chambre –sa vraie chambre, celle dans laquelle il avait vécu presque vingt ans avant que son père ne meurt pendant son incarcération à Azkaban.

« Draco », appela Alicia, se mettant sur son chemin.

Sortant de son ahurissement, il dirigea son regard vers son visage. « Oui ? », répondit-il calmement.

« Tu vas bien ? », demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. « On dirait que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un plongeon dans une eau glacée. Ou un bain bien chaud peut-être. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est bien ton style de te contredire toute seule. »

« L'un de mes incroyables traits de personnalité. » Alicia lui sourit de toutes ses dents. « Alors, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire non mais marqua une pause. Alicia était comme une mère pour lui, et avait assurément admirablement pris la relève quand Narcissa était morte. « Je peux te parler ? », demanda lentement Draco.

Le comportement taquin d'Alicia devint plus sérieux et elle enroula un bras autour de son neveu. « Bien sûr », dit-elle, commençant à marcher dans le couloir vers l'escalier. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe si… si on tombe amoureux de quelqu'un… mais… Merlin, je sais pas comment expliquer ça », dit Draco, frustré.

Alicia arqua un sourcil. « Du début, ça serait pas mal. Je vais supposer que c'est d'Hermione dont nous parlons, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr », ronchonna Draco.

Elle sourit. « C'est bien. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais été forcée de débarrasser ton père de son unique héritier. Hermione est une brave fille. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? »

« Mon père a rédigé son testament de telle manière que je sois obligé d'épouser Hermione ou Pansy aurait tout l'argent, mais je serais bloqué avec tous les biens fonciers. Et je ne pouvais pas vendre les biens fonciers à moins d'être marié à Hermione. Alors nous nous sommes mariés. On se détestait à Poudlard je suis sûr que tu te souviens de moi te parlant d'elle, Potter et Weasley. » Alicia opina du chef. Elle se rappelait bien ses crises de colère. « Alors nous nous sommes mariés, elle pour des raisons que je ne dirai pas, moi à cause du testament, et on s'en sortait bien –mais ces trois dernières semaines ont été… » Draco laissa mourir les mots sur sa bouche.

« Tu as commencé à tenir à elle… », murmura Alicia, les yeux perdus au loin.

« Comment tu sais ? », demanda Draco, curieux.

« Ca m'est arrivé », dit doucement Alicia. « Ce n'était pas la même chose, bien sûr, mais je sais comment ça marche. On sait ce qu'ils ressentent alors on commence à tenir à eux. C'est dur de se rendre compte qu'on a un cœur, surtout quand on croit qu'il est mort y a longtemps. »

« Pourquoi as-tu jamais pensé que le tien était mort ? » demanda Draco. Franchement, il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé : tu n'as jamais demandé et je n'ai jamais cru pertinent de te le dire. » Alicia releva son bras gauche de son neveu et remonta sa manche, désignant un avant-bras blanc. « Il y a presque vingt-cinq ans, j'ai reçu la Marque des Ténèbres. Il y a vingt-quatre ans, je l'ai rejetée et je suis devenue une espionne, juste au même moment que Severus. »

« Mais, mais… je l'ai jamais su. Tu as dû être une espionne quand il est revenu pourquoi je ne le savais pas ? J'étais dans l'Ordre du Phoenix moi aussi –tu as dû y être si t'étais une espionne… »

Alicia l'interrompit. « J'étais trop proche de Lucius et de Voldemort. Dumbledore ne voulait pas risquer de m'exposer : il savait qu'il y avait un mouchard, quelque part. C'est juste qu'il ne savait pas qui. Cette fois-ci, c'était à peu près la même chose… J'étais bien plus haut placé que Severus. »

« Mais Potter n'a pas parlé de toi ! Il a fait cette interview avec le _Chicaneur_ en cinquième année : tu n'as pas transplané quand Voldemort t'a appelée ! »

« Si, je l'ai fait. Harry n'a pas donné le nom de tout le monde : nous étions plus que ceux dont il a parlé », dit Alicia, les traits de son visage se durcissant. « J'étais une espionne depuis presque vingt-deux ans Draco. Après avoir servi Voldemort depuis si longtemps, je pensais que mon cœur était parti. Rien n'a jamais été plus douloureux que quand j'ai réalisé qu'il était toujours là. »

« Mais tu as toujours semblé… », les mots moururent dans la bouche de Draco tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

« T'aimer ? Bien sûr. Mais c'est de l'amour familial. Je crois que je pourrais t'aimer même sans cœur ça serait même attendu. L'amour romantique est bien différent. » Alicia sourit soudain. « Mais c'étaient des conseils que tu voulais, non ? Bon alors. Je pense que tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens. »

« T'es folle ? », demanda Draco à sa tante. « Elle serait choquée ! Et après elle me rirait probablement au nez, prendrait ça pour une blague en quelque sorte. »

« Draco », dit gentiment Alicia, « elle t'a fait suffisamment confiance pour te dire ce qu'elle t'a dit sur Jeff que tu ne me dis pas. Bien sûr, je suppose qu'il l'a trompée mais bref j'ai quelque chose contre les Jeff. J'ai eu une mauvaise expérience à l'école. Enfin, elle t'a fait confiance. Je pense que ça compte. Elle ne te rirait pas au nez si tu le lui disais. »

Draco soupira, de toute évidence frustré. « Tu m'aides absolument pas. »

« Quoi ? », sourit Alicia. « Ca a marché pour moi », dit-elle hardiment, se retournant et marchant vers les chambres des invités.

« Mais t'as pas de petit-ami ! », cria Draco à son dos qui s'en allait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? », lui cria-t-elle ne retour, ne se donnant pas la peine de tourner a tête.

Draco secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Elle était agaçante mais il devait admettre que son conseil avait été bon. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir le suivre. Ca semblait trop simple. Lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Un instant. Comment il était censé faire ça ? Avec des fleurs ? Du chocolat ? Que faisait-on quand on disait à une femme qu'on l'aimait ? Et comment était-il censé faire ça ? « Attends ! », appela-t-il désespérément Alicia.

Elle se retourna au bout du couloir, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, tandis que son neveu marchait vite pour la rattraper. Sans aucun doute, il voulait courir. « Oui ? », demanda-t-elle, un rictus ornant son visage.

« Comment je lui dis ? Avec des fleurs ? Du chocolat ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je suis censé dire ? Je ne sais pas comment faire ça ! », dit Draco.

« Dis-lui simplement. Après le dîner, je suppose, ou avant, si tu préfère rater… », Alicia les mots mourir sur sa bouche, son rictus s'élargissant.

Draco jura, frappant le plat de sa main de son poing. « J'ai demandé à la meilleure amie d'Hermione de venir dîner ce soir. Ce serait grossier d'annuler. »

Draco tapota l'épaule de Draco en signe de sympathie. « C'est bon, Draco. Tu survivras, tu le sais. » Elle sourit tandis qu'il la regardait de travers. « Moi aussi, je t'aime. Maintenant va faire ce à quoi tu passes ton temps et je te vois au dîner. J'ai un livre sur les potions à lire. » Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Draco fixa sa porte pendant quelques minutes avant de se renfrogner encore et de faire demi-tour. Il descendit l'escalier, plaçant ses mains dans ses poches et regardant le plafond du hall d'entrée. La peinture était très belle mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le visage d'Hermione à différents degrés d'émotion. La haine, la passion, l'amour, l'acceptation, le dégoût, la faim… Il voulait lui dire, il voulait…

Mais il devait lui parler de la lacune. Il devait lui en parler avant de pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait, parce que s'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, sa nature de Gryffondor s'en mêlerait et elle ne se permettrait pas de divorcer de lui parce que… parce que ça l'embêterait ou une stupidité du genre. Donc, il lui parlerait de la lacune après le dîner. Oui, ce serait très bien.

On frappa un coup à la porte. Au lieu d'attendre qu'un elfe de maison vienne répondre, Draco s'avança et ouvrit la porte lui-même.

Sur le seuil se tenait une femme dont les cheveux blonds lui descendaient aux épaules et aux yeux bleus, habillée d'un jean et d'un t-shirt. A côté d'elle se tenait un homme, lui aussi en habits décontractés, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts –avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair au front.

« Draco », le salua la femme avec un signe de tête, un petit sourire poli aux lèvres.

« Pansy », dit Draco en lui faisant un signe de tête. « Potter maintenant, c'est ça ? Félicitations Potter. » Quand Pansy arqua un sourcil, Draco désigna de la tête Harry. « Je veux dire lui. »

« Merveilleux » sourit Pansy d'un sourire en coin. « Tu vas juste faire le petit con puéril maintenant, c'est ça ? »

Draco prit une grande inspiration, priant Merlin de lui accorder la patience pour ne pas tuer son ancienne meilleure amie et son mari. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Pansy Parkinson –maintenant Potter- et Harry Potter se tenait sur le seuil de sa maison.

C'était ça. C'était la fin du monde.

Il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione, avait invité sa meilleure amie, sa meilleure amie A LUI et son mari venaient frapper à sa porte…

Draco jura.

Et un homme étrange remontait son allée, ses cheveux châtains flottant au vent. Si Merlin ou quelque autre dieu ou déesse jouaient avec lui, il savait que ce devait être l'ex-petit-ami d'Hermione.

L'homme s'arrêta juste entre Harry et Pansy, laissant courir un regard appréciateur sur cette dernière. Harry fusilla du regard cet homme. « C'est ma femme que tu regardes : dégage ! »

« Vraiment, Harry, je peux me défendre toute seule », dit Pansy, paraissant amusée.

« Ben, du moment que je suis ton mari, je peux me mettre en colère pour toi. »

« Bien sûr que tu peux », sourit Pansy. « Et ce n'est pas plus mal que tu sois adorable quand tu le fais. »

« Excusez-moi », demanda l'étrange homme. « Je cherche Draco Malfoy. Il vit ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est moi », dit Draco en s'avançant.

« Merveilleux », dit l'homme. Il recula alors son poing et le frappa droit dans le menton.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : Voilà le chapitre "bonus" parce que j'ai été en retard et que voilà. Si la DartyBox refait des siennes, je reposterai deux chapitres d'un coup. ^^_

_J'espère en tout cas que ces deux chapitres ont été à votre goût. J'attends de vos nouvelles... A bon entendeur, salut ! :D_


	12. Et la lacune est révélée

Chapitre 12 : Et la lacune est révélée.

« Je ne crois pas que tu aurais dû le frapper », dit Pansy en plaçant une serviette imbibée d'eau froide sur son menton.

« C'est pour ça que tu refuse de soigner ma blessure ? », demanda Draco, se forçant à ignorer la douleur qui le traversait quand il bougeait sa mâchoire.

« Elle n'a pas tort, Malfoy », intervint Potter.

« Oh, ta gueule », dit Draco. « En plus, il l'a cherché. Personne ne me cogne et s'en sort indemne. »

Potter roula des yeux alors qu'il s'adossait au mur, les bras croisés. « Pans, je pense pas qu'il mérite la compresse froide. Tu devrais le laisser souffrir. »

Pansy fit une pause, retirant la serviette froide. « Je crois que tu as peut-être raison, Harry. »

« Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu étais la seule à pouvoir avoir raison. »

« Ben, il faut bien que je te fasse plaisir de temps en temps, chéri », répondit Pansy hardiment.

« Tu lui manges dans la main, hein ? », demanda Draco, semblant impressionné. « Félicitations Pansy. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse. « Alors », demanda-t-elle. « Où est Hermione ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis notre mariage et tant de choses se sont passées depuis. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle te détestait. »

« Et le sentiment était retourné, je t'assure. » Même si ce n'était plus vrai.

« Je voulais revenir », dit Pansy « dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle mais on ne pouvait pas revenir peu importe combien on voulait savoir pourquoi Hermione t'a épousé. Les engagements et tout ça. Harry avait plein de jeux pour le garder occupé et il m'a gardé occupée après. »

« Crois-nous, pourtant, c'était dur de ne pas revenir à la maison », fit Harry.

« Surtout », dit Pansy avec un petit sourire, « après qu'on ait vu un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ où le Professeur Trelawney déclarait, et je cite : 'J'ai toujours su qu'ils se marieraient après que j'ai vu les constellations pendant leur première année. Ca m'a toujours brisé le cœur de les voir combattre une attirance si évidente de l'un et de l'autre pendant leurs années à l'école.' » Pansy commença à rire, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

« Je t'en prie », dit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, « je n'ai jamais accordé un regard à Hermione quand nous étions à Poudlard. »

« Quand as-tu _commencé_ de la regarder cependant ? », demanda Harry, ses yeux trahissant sa curiosité.

« C'était le testament, non ? », devina Pansy.

« Comment as-tu su à propos de ça ? », demanda Draco.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ton père m'a contactée à ce sujet quand il l'a rédigé. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? »

« Ce n'était pas à moi je le faire. »

« Pansy ! »

« Hé Malfoy ! », dit Potter en se dressant aux côtés de sa femme. « On se calme. Ce qui est fait, est fait. En plus, tu semblais défendre assez volontiers l'honneur d'Hermione quand se connard l'a remis en question. Quelque chose a dû arriver, et moi, par exemple, j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est. »

« Et moi », intervint une voix du seuil de la cuisine, « j'aimerais savoir pourquoi mon meilleur ami et sa femme sont dans la cuisine avec mon mari qui a un menton plutôt cabossé. » Hermione sourit à Potter. « Viens là Harry ! »

Potter sourit, marchant vers elle et fit tourner Hermione en l'enlaçant dans un câlin qui lui fit manquer d'air. Draco ignora la pointe de jalousie qu'il ressentit : il savait que Potter aimait Pansy et en dépit de ses autres défauts, Draco savait qu'il était sincère. De plus, quand avait-il jamais été jaloux de Potter avant.

« Pansy », dit Hermione en s'avançant vers la blonde. « C'est merveilleux de te revoir. » Elle se pencha en avant pour la serrer fort dans ses bras. « J'espère que toi et Harry avez passé un bon moment pendant votre lune de miel. »

« Oh, c'était merveilleux », s'exclama Pansy. « Mais je dois dire que c'était amusant d'entendre parler de vos escapades à Draco et toi en Italie, en Allemagne et au Portugal. »

Hermione rougit.

Potter sourit. « Allons, Hermione, elle te fait marcher. On n'a jamais entendu parler de ça au Portugal. »

Hermione donna une petite claque sur le bras de Potter, les yeux dansant. « Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais si drôle avant. Je pense bien que Pansy t'a fait un peu de bien après tout. »

« Mais j'espère bien », dit Pansy en haussant un sourcil. « J'ai travaillé assez dur sur lui. » Juste au moment où Potter ouvrait la bouche, Pansy ajouta « Et ose seulement faire une blague là-dessus, espèce de monstre. »

Potter eut juste un sourire suffisant.

Et que faisait _Potter_, à faire des sourires suffisant. Jamais Potter ne faisait de sourire suffisant. Pansy, assurément, avait fait en sorte qu'il se relâche.

« Mais pourquoi mon mari _est_-il tout cabossé au menton ? J'espère bien que ça n'a rien à voir avec Harry », dit Hermione en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son meilleur ami.

Draco échangea un regard avec Pansy. « Ben… »

« Tu vois… », commença Pansy.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel. « Ton ex-petit-ami l'a cogné. »

« Mon… », les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. « Jeff. Ce _bâtard_ », siffla-t-elle. « Tu vas bien Draco ? »

Draco, qui paraissait plutôt étonné par son souci de sa santé, fit simplement oui de la tête.

« Ben, j'espère vraiment que tu lui as donné une bonne leçon ! »

Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent considérablement. « On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir changé. Qui aurait cru que tu avais un côté si vindicatif, Hermione ? »

« Ben, ce connard a eu la présomption de croire qu'il pouvait simplement venir et frapper mon mari au menton ! Il a mérité ce qui lui est arrivé ! Quoi que ce soit. J'ai à moitié envie d'aller le trouver pour le frapper moi-même. »

Pansy haussa les sourcils. « Et bien, et bien. On dirait qu'il y avait peut-être une très bonne raison pour que vous deux vous soyez mariés, tu ne crois pas, chéri ? », demanda-t-elle, adressant sa question à son mari.

« Oh, j'en ai bien l'impression », sourit en coin Potter. « Qui aurait dit que ces deux-là en viendraient à tenir l'un de l'autre, cependant ? »

A sa plus grande surprise, aucun des deux ne sauta sur ses pieds avec des allégations pour étayer un avis contraire, ce qui poussa Harry et Pansy à hausser les sourcils en regardant leurs amis respectifs. « Bien, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça », dit Pansy. « Je suppose que vous deux ne saviez pour la lacune du testament, alors ? Ou que vous vous en fichiez ? »

« Quelle lacune ? », demanda Hermione.

« Je dirais que c'est un non », dit Harry en jetant un regard à sa femme.

« Comme je l'ai dit à Draco », continua Pansy, « son père et moi nous sommes rencontrés quand il a réécrit son testament. Il voulait t'insulter une dernière fois, Hermione. C'était, après tout, ton plan ingénieux qui l'a contrecarré au bout du compte. Quelque trahison que ce soit qu'il ait ressenti de la part de Draco n'importait pas, parce que Draco était l'héritier de Lucius. Il ne voulait pas absolument pas de petit-enfant de sang mêlé.

Alors, dans ce qui n'était pas une idée si 'ingénieuse' qu'il le pensait, il a donné l'impression que Draco devait t'épouser. Mais en fait, non. Le testament stipulait que l'argent me revenait si Draco ne se mariait pas avec moi _ou_ si vous deux divorciez. Nulle part il n'était stipulé ce qui se passerait si Draco et moi nous mariions –juste comme le voulait Lucius. Il voulait te tenter avec toute la fortune des Malfoy et après, que Draco te rie au nez. Il savait que, en dépit de ses serments de loyautés, Draco ne t'aimait toujours pas, ni toi ni tes amis.

Mais je suppose qu'il a surestimé ton intelligence, Draco, parce que tu ne l'as jamais compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas avant aujourd'hui », dit Draco, se sentant plutôt stupide après tout ça. « Un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, en fait. »

Hermione restait très silencieuse, regardant ses pieds, les bras croisés.

« Je pense », dit Harry en regardant son amie, « qu'il est grand temps que nous nous excusions. On va trouver la sortie tout seuls. » Il n'était pas sûr que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'ait entendu, tellement Hermione était concentrée sur ses chaussures, et Draco sur Hermione. Il secoua la tête, tirant sa femme avec lui vers la porte malgré ses protestations.

« Hermione ? », appela Draco, faisant un pas hésitant vers elle. L'hésitation fut ce qui le choqua : Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais été hésitant dans sa vie.

Et pourtant, il en était là, ayant l'impression que toute sa vie –non, son _cœur_ qui à ce moment-là paraissait bien plus important- dépendait de ce qu'elle pourrait dire pendant les quelques minutes suivantes.

« Un divorce, alors ? », demanda brusquement Hermione en levant la tête et le regardant dans les yeux. Son visage semblait froid, son comportement… distant.

« Hermione », commença-t-il.

« N'essaie pas de me laisser partir plus facilement », elle secoua la main. « Je vais bien. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte. « Je vais faire mes valises et je ne serai plus dans tes pattes. »

« Hermione », dit-il en lui attrapant le poignet. « Ne pars pas. »

Elle s'arrêta. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… » Il déglutit. Il n'était _pas_ nerveux. « Je ne veux pas divorcer d'avec toi. »

Elle se retourna, ses yeux trahissant une curiosité qui ressemblait plus à un besoin, c'était si intense. « Pourquoi non ? »

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire ? 'Parce que je t'aime' semblait si cliché et si peu lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. « Bon sang », marmonna-t-il, l'attirant à lui et l'embrassant farouchement. Ce baiser n'était pas comme ceux qu'ils avaient échangés avant, il y avait tellement plus de désir et –peut-être- d'affection dedans. Il l'embrassait avec un besoin qu'il n'avait jamais avant ressenti, avec la peur que ce serait peut-être bien leur dernier, qu'elle ne s'embarrasserait pas à rester maintenant qu'elle avait une voie de sortie.

Après tout, elle pouvait avoir Weasley –ou quelconque autre homme de son choix une fois qu'elle aurait tiré un bon tas d'argent de leur divorce, qu'il avait toute l'intention du monde de lui donner. Elle pouvait avoir n'importe qui du moment qu'elle le voulait, alors pourquoi le choisirait-elle lui ?

Le baiser devint plus désespéré comme il continuait, et Draco savait que ça irait jusqu'à quelque chose qu'elle regretterait sans aucun doute mais il s'en fichait. Il continua de l'embrasser, la faisant reculer de la porte de la cuisine vers une des chambres d'amis du rez-de-chaussée qu'il savait inoccupée. « Hermione », murmura-t-il, se détachant de sa bouche pour embrasser son cou. Elle s'arqua contre lui, appelant son nom…

Ce qui rendit encore plus choquant le fait qu'elle le repousse. « Quo… »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle, croisant les bras et le fixant, une lueur dans les yeux qu'il ne pouvait pas lire.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. « Je ne te comprends pas, Draco ! Je pensais que tu serais soulagé de pouvoir divorcer d'avec moi et de garder quand même le précieux argent de ton père, et pourtant tu dis exactement le contraire ! Et maintenant, tu m'embrasses comme si… comme si tu tenais à moi », murmura-t-elle.

« Et si c'était le cas ? » Ces mots choquèrent Draco. Il ne s'était pas attendu à les dire à voix haute.

La bouche d'Hermione était béante.

Draco fut immédiatement sur ses gardes, bien qu'il ne dise rien.

« T-tu », elle semblait incapable de faire des phrases cohérentes.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il.

« Oh, Draco », murmura-t-elle « tu tiens à moi ? »

Il croisa les bras, pas certain de quoi dire et ne voulant pas s'incriminer davantage.

Elle fit un pas en avant, plaçant une main sur son bras. Il se tendit. « Draco ? »

« Pourquoi c'est si difficile à croire ? », demanda-t-il, plantant directement son regard dans ses yeux marrons, yeux qui brillaient de –est-ce que c'était du bonheur ?

Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui, le serrant fort contre elle. Draco fut un peu pris de court. « Oh, Draco », soupira-t-elle en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

Il n'avait jamais été bon pour les démonstrations d'affection. Il ne l'était toujours pas. Mais il ne put résister à l'envie de la serrer contre lui en retour quand elle semblait si sensible avec lui.

« Draco », dit Hermione, semblant assez haletante alors qu'elle se reculait de lui. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Il attendit.

« Je pense assez que je tiens aussi à toi », dit-elle. « C'est plus que de tenir à toi en fait. Je pense que je serais amoureuse de toi, Draco. »

Quelque chose dans la manière sincère dont elle le dit fit que Draco la crut. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de sourire, dans sa façon de prononcer les mots, lentement, comme si elle voulait s'assurer qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle disait –ou peut-être pour s'assurer qu'elle employait les bons mots.

Elle rajouta vite, « Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de dire la même chose, bien sûr, mais si tu as l'impression que tu voudrais essayer de rester marié, alors je ne serais pas complètement contre cette idée. »

Draco sourit. Il lui adressa réellement un vrai sourire. « Et je suis complètement d'accord avec toi », dit-il, se penchant pour passer ses lèvres sur les siennes. « On devrait vraiment essayer plus ce truc qu'on appelle le mariage, tu crois pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, ils se réconcilient? », demanda Ginny au meilleur ami de son frère qui refusait de la laisser entrer dans l'imposant château. « Pourquoi ils auraient besoin de se réconcilier ? »

« C'est pour ça que ça devrait être à moi de parler », dit Pansy en toisant son mari. Elle se tourna vers Ginny en disant : « Ce n'est pas précisément qu'ils se réconcilient. C'est une assez longue histoire mais ce serait mieux d'en parler autour d'une bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu. »

« Je ne bois pas », dit Ginny d'un ton pincé.

« Et pourquoi non ? », demanda Harry, semblant désorienté.

« Parce que », dit-elle, paraissant assez hésitante, « je suis enceinte. »

« Félicitations Ginny », lui sourit Harry. « Je ne savais pas que toi et Seamus vous étiez remis ensemble. »

« Si une personne de plus fait cette supposition, je le castre et l'attache à un balais ensorcelé, _nu_ », siffla Ginny.

Pansy rit. Fort. « Et bien, Ginny. Quelle merveilleuse imagination tu as ! On devrait vraiment se raconter des histoires autour d'une bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu un jour. Peut-être après l'accouchement. » Elle enroula un bras autour de la jeune fille. « Mais pour ce qui est de Draco et d'Hermione, ils viennent juste de découvrir qu'ils pouvaient divorcer s'ils le voulaient. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne pense pas qu'il le veuille. »

« Alors il tient vraiment à elle », dit Ginny, d'un ton étonné.

« Oh oui, ça, c'est sûr », Pansy hocha de la tête avec décision. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder personne comme il regarde Hermione –comme si elle tenait entre ses mains le monde entier et les étoiles qui vont avec. Elle tient son cœur, au moins, qu'elle le sache ou non. »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle le sait », dit Harry. « Elle n'est pas si oublieuse après tout. »

« Non, c'est sûr », accorda Pansy.

« Je me demande comme tout ça est arrivé pourtant », dit Ginny, perdue dans ses pensées.

« C'est pas évident ? », demanda Pansy en haussant un sourcil. « C'était à cause de Lucius, qu'il veuille que ça arrive ou pas. »

« J'aime assez l'idée qu'il est en train de se retourner dans sa tombe à la pensée des petits-enfants qu'il va avoir », dit Harry, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« N'est-ce pas là notre cas à tous, Harry », dit Pansy rêveusement, « notre cas à tous. »

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : après Hermione qui rougit tout le temps, on a Draco qui est choqué tout le temps ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! _

_Je tiens à adresser un grand merci aux reviewers anonymes, je ne peux pas vous répondre personnellement comme je le fais normalement quand on me laisse un commentaire sur une de mes traductions, mais chaque review me fait énormément plaisir. Surtout que j'ai eu des réactions... intéressantes... et violentes (mdr) sur les derniers chapitres. _

_Enfin, là, je suis dans les temps, alors pas de chapitre bonus surtout que le prochain chapitre, c'est le dernier alors je fais un peu durer le plaisir... :)_

_A plus !_


	13. Epilogue NdT : sniff

Chapitre 13 : Epilogue : Tombeau du Monde Souterrain.

Hadès rit, déplaçant sa pièce pour bloquer le dernier mouvement de Lucius. « Lucius, tu dois simplement essayer plus fort. J'ai vu ce mouvement il y a vingt minutes. »

Lucius se renfrogna mais ne dit rien.

« Hadès », appela une femme quelques étages plus haut. « Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que Lucius doit voir, mon amour. »

« Oh ? On en est déjà à ce moment ? », demanda Hadès, l'air très intéressé.

« Quel est le rapport avec moi ? », demanda Lucius, immédiatement sur ses gardes. Il n'était pas dans le monde souterrain depuis longtemps mais il savait de ne pas faire plus confiance à Hadès qu'il le pouvait –ce qui, il fallait l'admettre- n'était pas grand-chose. Hadès était un dieu après tout, et pesait plus lourd que cinq hommes de sa taille, si ce n'est plus. (_Note de la traductrice : on est ici face à une expression anglaise, ou du moins, je n'en connais pas l'équivalent en français et ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché. En anglais, on dit 'faire confiance à quelqu'un aussi loin qu'on peut le balancer'. Et Lucius ne fait littéralement pas le poids face à Hadès…_)

Hadès eut un sourire suffisant, les traits de son visage toujours entourés de ténèbres –comme ils l'avaient été depuis l'arrivée de Lucius. « Et bien, Lucius, tu es sur le point de voir ce qui est arrivé à ton fils depuis ta mort. »

Les yeux de Lucius s'éclairèrent. Merveilleux. Il était grand temps que quelque chose de bien lui arrive : il allait enfin pouvoir voir Draco avec Pansy, comme il en aurait toujours dû être. C'avait été un tel soulagement de découvrir que ces deux-là se rapprochaient à la fin de la guerre. Au moins, il aurait des petits-enfants Sang-Pur, à l'inverse de nombres de ses anciens camarades.

« Viens, Lucius », dit Hadès en se levant. Il monta les escaliers –encore une chose que Lucius n'aimait pas dans cet endroit, la façon qu'il y en avait partout et qu'ils ne finissaient jamais- jusqu'à l'alcôve dans laquelle se tenait la femme. Lucius fit attention de ne pas la regarder. La seule fois où il l'avait regardée trop longtemps, il était presque devenu aveugle. Elle resplendissait d'un éclat brillant d'une lumière blanche qu'il ne pouvait identifier.

« Perséphone, montre-lui. »

Elle s'appelait Perséphone, réalisa Lucius. Bien sûr. Elle était mariée au dieu du monde souterrain, Hadès.

Perséphone lui fit signe de s'avancer et de regarder dans une large bassine, remplie d'un liquide argenté. Ca ressemblait presque à une pensine, mais Lucius doutait que c'en soit une. Il la regarda, attendant que quelque chose arrive –et c'est ce qui se passa. Presque immédiatement il fut attiré dans la bassine et il cligna, regardant autour de lui. Il était au Manoir Malfoy.

Mais quelque chose était différent. Quelque chose de très différent. Il pouvait entendre des enfants rire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Autant de temps était-il passé ? Pansy et Draco avaient déjà des enfants ? C'était vraiment un soulagement, bien qu'ils ne doivent pas les avoir si bien en main s'ils couraient partout et riaient.

Une enfant entra en courant dans la pièce, haletant pour reprendre son souffle. « Maman ! », appela-t-elle.

« J'arrive Evelyne », répondit une voix. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Pansy. Il n'était pas certain d'à qui ça ressemblait mais ce n'était certainement pas à Pansy.

Une femme entra, ses cheveux châtains retenus en queue de cheval, portant une robe taillée sur mesures et exquise. Mais un instant –il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule personne s'approchant à peu près de cette femme…

Il retourna son regard sur la petite fille qui devait avoir à peu près cinq ans selon son estimation la plus proche.

« Evelyne », demanda la femme, ses yeux dansant. « Un problème ? »

« James me poursuit ! », dit-elle, croisant les bras de façon indignée.

_Oh mon dieu_, pensa Lucius. C'était vraiment sa petite-fille. Mais ça voudrait dire…

« Et bien, où est-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas », dit Evelyne, ses yeux gris tout troublés.

Et là, comme si ça ne pouvait pas être pire, Draco entra dans la pièce. S'il avait regardé cette femme et c'était renfrogné, Lucius se serait senti considérablement mieux. Pourtant, ce qu'il fit fut si choquant, Lucius se serait évanoui s'il était du genre à s'évanouir.

« Hermione », dit Draco en souriant, _en souriant !_ Son propre fils souriait à une Sang de Bourbe ! Et là, il se pencha et _l'embrassa_. Lucius était presque prêt à vomir. « Je te cherchais. Et comment ça va, Evelyne ? », s'enquit-il en s'agenouillant pour regarder sa fille (oui, ce fait était assez évident à présent) dans les yeux.

« Ca va plutôt bien, père », dit Evelyne. « Mais James ne veut pas arrêter de me poursuivre. »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Draco, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

Evelyne opina du chef, ses boucles blondes rebondissant avec la férocité de son mouvement.

Soudain, un jeune garçon courut dans la pièce, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. On aurait presque dit le portrait craché de…

Oh mon dieu, non.

« Et bien, James Potter, que crois-tu être en train de faire ? »

Et seuls le dieu et la déesse du monde souterrain entendirent les hurlements mortifiés qui sortaient maintenant de la bouche de Lucius.

_Fin._

_Note de la traductrice : Voilà. C'est fini. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce dernier chapitre et cette fic dans son ensemble. Un grand merci aussi pour ne pas m'avoir lynchée malgré mes retards de traductions... ^^ Toutes vos reviews, autant anonymes que signées, m'ont toujours fait plaisir et m'ont poussée à toujours essayer de vous livrer les meilleures traductions possibles. _

_Tout ça pour vous dire au revoir et merci de m'avoir soutenue par vos commentaires. (Je transmettrai vos réactions à l'auteure de la fic.) Alors j'espère à bientôt sur une autre traduction !_


End file.
